Darkness Takes Me
by Jellomaniac101
Summary: When Jacob Black imprints in the half-Quilute "Freak" of Lapush, he instanly tries to deny the imprint, and continue to pine after Bella. Why is Bella acting so strange, and what about his imprint? What dark secret is she hiding behind her emotionless mask, and what will Jacob do when both girls are in danger, and he has to choose between the girl he claims to love and his imprint.
1. Prologue

Why couldn't he love me…? I truly loved him, loved him with all my heart, and was willing to give him everything,_ STILL_, willing to give him everything, if only he could forget about her. From the first moment I saw him, I knew he was mine, that we were truly meant to be together, but all he really wanted was her. When he looked at me, he saw her. When kissed me, he wished it was her. When he told me he loved me, he was really telling her.

Why did it have to happen to me, of all people did it have to be him? Don't I deserve to be happy? I really did not ask for this, and I honestly did not want it; it just happened. It's not_ FAIR_, I had_ NO_ choice in the matter, but I ended up giving him my heart, my soul, _EVERYTHING_, only for him to crush it when he feels the need to go back to her! I want to hate him, show him the malice he showed me; but I can't. I love him too much. I may have his soul, but he has given her his heart.

What makes her so much better than me? What could I do to earn his love, what can I do to deserve it? I would die for him; and her, she loves another person, and will never feel for him the way I do; to the extent I do. She HAS somebody else, why does she need him? Why does he fight so much? Somewhere, in some part of a bigger plan, we are meant to be. I_ KNOW_ this to be true, but he still fights. It hurts me so much, I can barely breathe. Does he know that he was not the only one affected by this? Does he not know I had absolutely no choice either, that I can never look at another man? Can never fall in love with someone else? As if he would let me. Even though he cannot, or will not give me his full heart, and still proclaims love to_ HER,_ he will not allow another man to come near me; I am stuck being_ HIS_, though he refuses to be mine.

If I could I would go back in time, I would go back to that day, the day his black eyes met my grey, and end it all.


	2. Chapter One

I looked in the mirror, and shuddered at what I saw. They were the eyes of a demon; evil and dark, the eyes of my father. They were yellow with streaks of orange running through, and resembled those of a cat. Is that what I was to become? Evil, dark; was I going to use my abilities to kill and destroy, and consume the souls of evil mortals? I blinked slowly as my eyes slowly changed back to their original grey. I sighed; only two more years to go, only two more years of fear and emotionless behavior. Then I was gone, I don't know where yet, but anywhere has to be better than this hellhole.

"Vera" called my grandmother "If you do not hurry you will be late." I heard her shuffled steps as she walked down the hall.

"Veradisia, what are you doing?" She scolded as entered the small bathroom. I shrugged,

"Nothing." I mumbled. How could I tell her I saw my father's evil eyes instead of my own? "Just brushing my hair." I slipped past her and grabbed my black book bag off the mantle by our door. "I'm off to school; I'll see you when I get back." I called rushing out the door before she could bombard me with questions about my strange behavior, which isn't really all that strange if you ask me.

I am really not the one to be bothered by people, and tend to stare off onto space when I get distracted, leading to strange tricks of the eyes, like seeing my father's eyes instead of my own. I suppose that I have been more distracted than usual lately, and the strange eye tricks, and visions have been more concentrated. Maybe that means something big is happing soon, or I could really be going crazy as everyone said.

The walk to school was quick, ten minutes at most, but that did not help the irritation I felt while walking. It's not that I don't like walking; in fact I find it very calming and calm is something much needed for someone of my unique condition. The only real problem I have with walking to school is the rain. It always rain in the never sunny reservation of Lapush Washington. There was a slight drizzle as I got to the only high school on the reservation.

_ 'Great'_ I thought sarcastically. There were a group of football player's, and cheerleaders standing by the double doors I always entered. I tried to be invisible as I briskly walked past them.

"Hey, look!" said one of the cheerleaders obnoxiously, "It's the reservation's very own zombie!" I gritted my teeth and kept moving.

"Keep calm, keep calm, show them nothing, feel nothing." I muttered so low that I barely heard it for myself.

I walked down the overly crowded hallways of the school, to my undersized locker.

"Hey Vera." said a small mouse-like voice.

"Hello Annie" I replied. Annie Lahote was one of the only people of the school I associated with; she was quiet, sweet, and respectful, probably the exact opposite of her older brother Paul, who was one of the giants and the schools temperamental badass. At times I felt bad for her, people didn't really mess with her out of fear of her brother; but they weren't nice to her either. Sometimes I hear people call her names, or push pass her making her books fall in the hallway. I hate it, honest to god I would do something, say something, but it's too much of a risk.

We walked side by side to our first period; science. We were lab partners, which was another reason people picked on her. She was friends with the Lapush Zombie. People would start more things with me but I was like a zombie; I never reacted, again too much of a risk.

"Did you do your science homework?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper as we slipped into our seats at the front of the class.

"Of course," nothing else. I felt bad about it; she really didn't have many friends, and she chose to try and be mine, but I couldn't risk being emotionally involved.

"Oh" she whispered, as the teacher walked into the class and began the lesson.

Halfway through the class I felt something hit the back of head, and saw a paper wad hit the floor. I bent down and picked up the crumbled paper and opened it to the words

**'Zombie Freak'**

Hastily written. I rolled my eyes and threw the note away, as I turned back to my seat I saw the same girl I saw this morning giggling with a boy I assumed was her boyfriend, by the way his hand was traveling up her thigh. _'There stupid and immature'_ I told myself mentally as I took my seat next to Annie.

"Are they starting again?" she asked, I shrugged.

"Doesn't matter" I said with an eye roll, but in truth I knew this was going to be a long day.

I'm not really sure why they were messing with me today, maybe they needed a new target for today and when they saw me this morning thought I was perfect, or I did something to piss them off, who knows, but in each class someone from the cheering squad, or football team did something stupid to try and make me mad, or show an emotion other than bored. In English a football player pushed all my books off my desk, and Jared Till disconnected himself from Kimberly Connweller just long enough to help me pick them back up and glare. Math; Trixie Lament tripped me, and talked about me loud enough the whole class laughed. By lunch I was thoroughly irritated, and my head was pounding for me to release my magical energy, so I put my sunglasses on so nobody could see my eyes, that were probably flashing, though nobody could tell. I had been able to keep my nonchalant attitude all day so far, but I had no idea how much more I could take before I snapped. I quickly walked to the lunchroom, and ran into Annie.

"Vera, would you like to eat lunch with me?" I was going to decline, but she looked so hopeful.

"Messing with you too?" I asked cocking an eyebrow. She nodded slowly,

"I don't really want to be alone."

"Why don't you go talk to your brother?" She froze up, and shook her head wildly.

"He would be so mad; I really don't want him to get into another fight." I sighed, what could possibly go wrong with one lunch?


	3. Chapter Two

I sat down at a table at the back of the lunchroom. I didn't bother getting food, I wasn't really hungry. I looked at all the people in the lunchroom; and found myself staring at the Lapush giants table. That table sat Paul, Jared, his girlfriend Kim, Seth Clearwater, Quil Ateara, Embry Call and Jacob Black. I started to zone out, something was off about their group, and I felt like I needed to know. I was so out of it I didn't realize that Annie had come and sat right next to me.

"They're something alright" murmured Annie, I looked at her

"If you like Seth, go and talk to him." She stared at me like I had given birth to puppies.

"Oh, I could never do that!" She gasped, "He's too good for me." I shrugged.

"If you say so…" I trailed off as I saw Trixie, and her boyfriend Kyle Marks walk over.

"Aww, so cute!" She exclaimed "Freaks attract freaks!" with that she tipped the latte she had on Annie's lap, and she shrieked as I grabbed the fallen cup; big mistake. My eyes narrowed, and I could almost feel them change color, but before I could do something I heard a shout,

"What the hell?!" That was Paul, and he sounded pissed. My eyes instantaneously shifted back to gray and I handed Annie napkins.

"Here" I mumbled, standing up to leave before I lost my temper. I saw the smug smirk on Trixie's face; what was she planning?

As I walked up to leave I heard her yell "Vera, why would you do that to Annie?" with fake sweetness dripping from her voice. I blinked; did she just say what I think she said?

"What?" I whispered the same time as Annie. Paul Stormed over to us shaking,

"What the hell is your problem" he growled at me.

"I don't have a problem." was my subtle reply. There was a pause, and Trixie used the silence to open her lying mouth.

"I was just coming over here to talk to Annie and I Vera Insult her, then she grabbed my coffee and threw it on her!" Paul glared at me as his shaking increased;

"Really now? Who knew the zombie freak of the school liked to pick on other people, you're gonna pay for that bitch!" He snarled at me. I saw Annie's horrified expression, and the laughter in Trixie's eyes. Paul started to stalk toward me, and Annie gasp

"Paul, tha-that's not true!" she stuttered. He turned his glare to her,

"Don't try to protect her Ann" he stated and turned back to me menacing. As he came even closer I saw a pair of large arms wrap around him.

"Bro, calm down" said Jared pulling him back, and Paul growled. Jared sighed and shot me a wary look and dragged Paul's shaking frame away. Trixie laughed,

"Looks like you have a new fan club zombie." She continued laughing and dragged her boyfriend away. Annie stood up, and looked on the verge of tears.

"Oh my god, Vera, I'm so sorry about him, I'll talk to him tonight, I'll_" I put my hand up and removed my glasses.

"Don't worry about it." I looked around the lunchroom to see every face turned to us. I kept scanning until I caught a pair of black eyes. Those eyes, the instantaneous connection, and I saw his aura, it was Identical to mine. I looked to his face; Jacob Black. Has face had a mixture of emotions, love, lust, devotion, but most prominent; Anger.

**_'NO!'_** my mind screamed to me. **_'No, this can't happen, not now!'_** My heart beat sped up and I felt nauseous.

"Oh God" I whispered as I ran out the lunchroom in terror. His angry gaze on me the whole time.

I ran through the rain that started to pour, _'get away from here!'_ were the main thoughts running my head. _'No, I'm so close, he can't keep me here. **I WAS SO CLOSE!**_

I ran to my front door and started to bang on it. "Grandma!" I screamed, as lightning flashed across the sky. The door started to shake and crack as it flew open.

"Grandma" I yelled as I looked around our small living room, things started to fly through the air, the windows shook. I was hysterical, my emotions were running rampant. I ran to the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge

_'Gone to Billy Black's, see you tonight, _

_remember to keep calm and carry on_

_All my love_

_Grandmother'_

The Irony! My grandmother, the only one I could talk to right now, was at the house of the man that matched my magical energy; my soul mate. God, why me! Why did this happen to me, why now? I wasn't ready for this; I can barely keep my magic under control with normal circumstances, how am I going to deal with a man that is now unavoidable connected to me, and besides that, he looks gave me were made of pure hatred…. Oh god! I am the worst witch ever!


	4. Chapter Three

Jacob's P.O.V

It was just another normal day, woke up after patrol, thought about Bella and the leech, got ready for school, thought about Bella going to school with the leech, left for school and ran into my friends, and thought about how Bella was my friend. Okay I get it I think about Bella a lot.

"Hey Jake" called Quil running over to me. "Hey man, how are you doing?" I glared at him.

"About as well as a guy with a broken heart can be doing." replied Embry, and I growled.

"Hey you know it's off limits to talk about leech-lover" snarled Paul. Out of all the pack Paul hated Bella the most and that almost always made us argue.

"Shut the hell up Paul, at least I tried to go after a girl instead of sleeping with all of them." I snarled back. Paul started to shake and Jared walked up with Kim.

"Dude calm down, or go take a run." he yelled and Paul stalked off.

Classes were normal I guess; nothing really big to report, only Paul's little sister Annie, was getting picked on; again. She was shy, and quiet, very different than Paul himself. As Trixie walked up to her and shoved her books down I growled; I **HATED** Trixie, she was one of the biggest whores in school, and just so happen to have a thing for Paul, so she treats his little sister, the only one he remotely cares about, like shit? I really didn't understand her logic for that, but let it go as I helped her off the floor.

"Hey Annie, do you want to eat lunch with us today?" I asked, I figured since Trixie was on the rampage might as well protect her.

"Umm, no thank you, I'm sitting with my friend Vera." Vera? Where had I heard that name before? I shrugged it off.

"Alright, but if this keeps up you should tell you brother," I backtracked on that thought, "Wait, don't tell Paul, get a teacher." She smiled and ran down the hall to meet her friend.

I walked into the lunchroom and sat at my usual table, and waited for my Pack brother's to arrive. As the table slowly stated to fill up I saw Annie walk in with a girl with sunglasses on. Then it clicked! Vera Tames, the reservation zombie. She was known for being nonchalant and boring, barely showing any emotion at all, and as far as anyone's concerned she didn't have any friends.

"Is that Annie with Zombie?" asked Quil lifting an eyebrow. Paul turned,

"Great, people already make fun of her, she doesn't need to make it worse by hanging out with her." he growled. Jared rolled her eyes,

"She's in me and Kim's English class; She's really smart." I glanced to my left and saw Trixie and her boyfriend of the day walk over to Annie and Vera. Then a shriek, we looked back to see Vera holding a coffee cup and Annie dripping with coffee.

"What the hell!" yelled Paul standing up and walking over to Annie? Jared sighed

"Here we go again." he growled letting go of Kim's waist, and followed Paul. As they got closer I used my super hearing to listen to the conversation; as were all the wolves. I had to choke back a gag as I heard Trixie's sickeningly sweet voice say

"Vera, why would you do that to Annie?" I blanched as Annie and Vera both said

"What?" at the same time, Annie sounded horrified and Vera sounded bored. Paul was shaking as he walked over to Vera

"What the hell is your problem?" he growled and she cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't have a problem" She said quietly, and that made Paul shake even harder. Trixie used this pause to speak up again

"I was just coming over here to talk to Annie and I heard Vera Insult her, then she grabbed my coffee and threw it on her!" She cried and I growled softly at her lie, but Paul; being the stupid werewolf that he is, believed her.

"Really now? Who knew the zombie freak of the school liked to pick on other people, you're gonna pay for that bitch!" He snarled. Annie suddenly seemed to snap out of her daze.

"Paul, tha-that's not true!" She stuttered and he glared at her

"Don't try to protect her Ann" he growled and Annie shook her head. Paul continued to walk towards Vera, but she didn't seem worried. That's when Jared finally decided to step in and separate them. He wrapped his arms Paul and pulled his shaking form back.

"Bro, calm down" He said dragging him back. Paul complied; but not before giving Vera a few deaths glares.

After Paul was dragged outside I saw Trixie turn to Vera

"Looks like you have a new fan club zombie." she laughed and ran off, boyfriend in tow. Annie turned to Vera

"Oh my god, Vera, I'm so sorry about him, I'll talk to him tonight, I'll_" but Vera wouldn't hear of it, she removed her glasses, and turned to look at the crown of onlooker's her gaze spreading through the crowd until her grey eyes meet mine. That's when my world shifted. She was all I saw, her long curly black hair, her heart shaped face and soft features. Then her eyes, like stormy waters. She stared at me and me at her, then my face twisted of one of horror, and I glared.

I imprinted on the emotionless **_ZOMBIE! NO I LOVED BELLA, I TOLD HER I WOULD NEVER IMPRINT!_** I instantly hated Vera Tames, well as much as the imprint allowed, okay not at all, but I needed to break this imprint; for Bella.

"Oh god" I heard her whisper in distress; I blinked and I'm pretty sure everyone in the lunchroom gasped in shock as she hauled ass out of there. This was the only emotion she's showed here. Ever. I started to shake, she ran away from me? **SHE RAN AWAY!** I growled, my inner wolf didn't like that too much. Embry noticed me shaking;

"Yo, man you okay?" then he saw the look on my face.

"NO WAY!" he gasped and the other's turned to look

"What?" asked Seth?

"You imprinted on Vera!" said Quil catching on, I shook my head.

"NO" I snarled. Yes, yes I did. I ran out of that lunchroom almost as fast as she did.

"Wait" I heard Quil yell; but I was too close to phasing, ran from the school and into the woods; my sanctuary.

When I phased I heard Paul grumbling about how he was going to make Vera pay. I snarled, wanting to attach him. How DARE he talk about her like that; MY VERA!

_'No way in hell did you imprint on that bitch' _He growled and I stopped, searching for his scent. When I locked on I ran north and crashed right into him; attaching.

_'What the hell?_' he thought attacking back, but I was larger than him. I clamped on to his neck, tossing him to the nearest tree.

**_'ENOUGH' _**shouted Sam, using his alpha voice. When had he phased?

_'What the hell is going on, and why aren't you two in school?'_ I growled, still wanting to kill Paul_. _

_'The zombie of the high school threw a drink on Annie, and acted like it was nothing, like she didn't care. Then I run out here to cool off and I find out that Jacob imprinted on her.'_ Paul showed Sam what happened in his point of view, and I let off a sharp laugh at his stupidity. I showed them what I had seen and heard and there was silence.

_'Wow'_ thought Paul looking guilty; _'I didn't know…' _he trailed off.

_'Paul, I know that you have a hard time controlling your anger, but Jacob could of killed you for saying that stuff about Vera.' _I growled

_'She's not my imprint'_ Sam gave me an incredulous look.

_'Obviously you did or…'_ I growled even louder.

**_'I LOVE BELLA'_** I snapped and with that I phased back into human_._

_ 'I really do love Bella' _I thought, but I couldn't get Vera out of my head. She really was beautiful…. but she wasn't Bella. _'Bella, Bella, Bella'_

I mentally screamed. I just had to deny this imprint, I loved BELLA!

I walked all the way back to my house, constantly fighting my thoughts about Vera. She was a ZOMBIE, she doesn't smile, doesn't laugh, and refuses to have friends! There was a small voice in the back of my head.

_'Bella was like that too…'_ I shook that stray thought away. No, Bella was like that because that leech left her, in the woods, Vera chooses to be that way. I growled as I entered the front door.

"Poor child, she tries so hard." Was there someone else here?

"Yes, I understand, Jacob was the same way when he was away from Bella." I growled,

_'Great someone is here, and dad's telling them about Bella.'_ I walked into the kitchen and saw my dad sitting at the table with an elderly woman. She had grey hair, with a few steaks of black left. She didn't have many wrinkles, and had striking black eyes. Overall she had a warm smile and a kind disposition.

"Oh hello Jacob" said my dad, clearly surprised I was home.

"Why if it isn't Jacob Black, I haven't seen you in years!" exclaimed the old woman, getting up and giving me a hug. I stiffened, her scent was familiar, lilac with sea water, but it wasn't the scent I was looking for, lilac and vanilla.

"Oh sorry you probably don't remember me. Nala Tames, you may know my granddaughter Vera." I think somewhere, someone is laughing at my misfortune. The one person I didn't want to think about, grandmother is sitting in my kitchen talking and drinking coffee. Yes I really am that unlucky.

* * *

**So yeah it's me... the Author, I would really apreciate it if you guys would review... PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter Four

Vera's P.O.V

I was pacing in my rather small living room waiting for my grandmother to get back.

_'Take deep breaths, Vera, deep breaths' _I thought as I sat on my cream colored couch. Why now, why did I have to find the person with the same magical consistency as me! It was supposed to be rare, now our souls were now bound together; forever. I stared at the clock across from me. 7:32 pm, I ran home around noon, where is she! God, what if she doesn't come home tonight, I realize she was on the elder council; but I really need to talk to her! I heard the front door jiggle. I whipped my head around to see a very miffed Nala.

"What happened to my door?" She asked walking into the living room, glaring at me. I opened my mouth but no sound came out.

"Well don't just sit there child; fix it!" I stood up and walked to the broken door. I had been trying to fix it all day, but I was just too unstable. I lifted my hands but they were shaking, my grandmother turned to me.

"Child, what's wrong" I opened my mouth but a strangled sob came out. She walked across the airy space and wrapped her arms around me.

"Veradisia, you can't keep doing this to yourself, you have feeling too, now tell me what's wrong" I was shaking.

"Ezra said it would never happen to me, that I would be safe from the eternal bonding." I shook my head, "It happened today, at school, I saw his eyes and the binding was instant." Nala gasped,

"That's impossible, you're not even_"

"Full blooded, yeah I know, grandma I'm stuck here, he's one of the protector's he can't leave and neither can I." She went rigid.

"Did you say protector?" She whispered, and I nodded. "Who?" I shrugged

"I don't care, I'm never going to that school again, I just won't see him." She shook he head and stood up.

"Child I don't think it works like that, now I really need to know who you were bound to, were they giving you a strange look as well." She gasped as realization hit her.

"Jacob Black, was it Jacob child!" I looked at her and also stood up,

"Yeah, it was, how did you know?" But she was gone, walking out the house on her cell phone.

"GRANDMA!" I screamed into the rain

"WHAT THE HELL, WHERE ARE YOU GOING, I need you!" My voice faded into the rhythm of the pounding water above. I shook my head, and walked inside, fixing the doors and windows on my way in.

* * *

Nala's P.O.V

I really hated leaving my granddaughter in there, feeling the way she was, I mean who knows what was going to get broken, but I had to tell the council. As I walked from the house I heard Veradisia screaming behind me, so I pulled out my cell phone, and called the first person I could think of

_'Hello?'_

**_"Hello, this is Nala Thames; I need to speak to Billy please."_ **Jacob was silent. Why spirits, why this boy, the whole reservation knew that he had a thing for the Swan girl, and the council knew that the Swan girl had a thing for a Vampire.

_'I'll go get him'_ There was a pause _'Hello Nala'_

I glared into the darkness as I reached the council hall. _"We need to have a meeting; NOW"_ I left no room for argument,

_'Do I need to bring the Pack?'_ I paused; no I don't want them to know about her yet.

**_"Not yet, this is about Veradisia's little err, problem…" _**He grunted in response and I knew he was contacting the others. **_"Thank you"_** Then I hung up.

Even in the storm I was able to find the council hall, I grabbed the small silver key from my bag and walked in. We hadn't had to have a meeting since Sam first phased. I walked to the generator room and turned on the lights. I sat at the usual place in the corner of the room. I had not always been a part of the council, but had been allowed when Veradisia was brought to me. We knew she would have had one of two genes; the wolf gene, or the Witch gene. The Witch gene won, on her 13th year of life.

Oh my poor Veradisia, why does she have to go through such sorrows, I hear the things the other teenagers call her; Lifeless, zombie, freak, I wish they knew she acted that way for their protection, her emotions were too unstable, she could hurt them in a fit of rage; or passion.

I heard the door open to see Quil Senior walk into the room. "Why have you called a meeting at 8:30 at night Nala, is this about your freaky granddaughter?" I nodded,

"Wait till the other get here and I will explain" We sat there in silence as other council members arrived.

Billy Black cleared his throat so we could begin.

"I would like to start this meeting by saying that anything said here cannot and will not leave this room. There were a number of grunts and Billy nodded to me. I stood,

"You are all very much aware of my granddaughter's condition; most of you were here the day she was put into my care." I nodded to old Quil, and Billy.

"She has a set of unique skills, and one of those skills is much like our wolves imprinting." There were gasps among the council.

"That can't be, did she_" I sighed running my fingers through my long grey hair, the grey hair my little witch gave me.

"Yes, she did, and I think that he imprinted on her right back." more gasps and murmurs.

"It was one of the wolves?" asked Sue Clearwater, sucking in her cheeks, Veradisia always made her feel uncomfortable.

"Who?" said Billy calmly, but I could see the worry in his eyes. "She is bound to your son; Jacob."

* * *

Vera's P.O.V

I had fixed the house, cooked diner, did my homework, took a shower, and she was still gone. Did she call a meeting, did she tell the council about Jacob. My god Billy was on the council, would she tell him. I really didn't want to be connected to Jacob; he had a thing for Bella Swan. I shuddered, I hated that girl. Wait what? I had never met her, why would I hate her?

_'Because Jacob loves her and not you' _SHUT UP! I growled at myself, it was just a stupid mortal, mortals knew nothing, **_HE _**knew nothing. I pulled on my t-shirt and climbed into bed.

_'Walking, I waking through the woods. I was in a plain white dress, I had no shoes and my hair was blowing freely in the wind. I was twirling around laughing, jumping over stray twigs and leaves, marking the trees with magic. It was truly beautiful. I saw a shadow, it was large, and in the shape of a great wolf. I giggled and ran the forest now twisting and turning into a new scene altogether. The cliffs, they were sharp and jagged and asking for blood. I skipped over to the cliffs dancing and smiling as the shadow got closer. A giant wolf, with russet color fur, and large black eyes; he was beautiful. I was giggling again; I was playing on the edge of the cliff. _

_"Come to me" I whispered and the wolf shifted into something else, a very pale woman. She walked into sunlight, her blood red eyes glaring at me; she was sparkling and grinning maliciously. _

_"He will always be mine." she laughed, and the scene shifted one last time, a man, a man with the cold cat like eyes. _

_"You will be just like me, by the moon of your eighteenth birthday, and nobody; not even your precious wolf can stop it." With that I fell, I fell off the dangerous cliff, the wind rushing past me as the three figures stared at my falling form_'_

That night I woke up screaming…


	6. Chapter Five

Jacob's P.O.V

As I got home from patrol I was going to go straight to bed, but as I hopped up the old front porch steps of my house my dad was waiting for me. He was just sitting there by the front door; glaring. I approached him cautiously.

"What's wrong dad?" I asked but he continued to glare. When he spoke his voice was low and steady, but was filled with anger.

"The Tames child, you imprinted on Vera Tames." I was taken aback.

"Wha- how did you know?" I was shaking slightly now, how the hell did my dad find out about Vera. His face was solemn,

"Let's just say she already feels the connection… Jacob, I can already tell that you are planning on fighting this imprint, but don't screw with her emotions, it may just be the last thing you ever do." With that he shook his head and turned to go to bed. I stood there on the front porch, confused. Why would he tell me that? I shook it off; I didn't want this, and I was going to fight, for Bella.

As I pulled into the school parking lot the next morning I couldn't help but scan the crowds of teenager's for Vera. When I didn't see her I felt a small bud of panic rise. Where was she, she ran out of school like her ass was on fire, was she alright? I got out of my car,

**_'No'_** I growled to myself, _'I'm fighting this, and I don't care where she is.' I_ walked over to where Quil and Embry were standing.

"Hey guys" I murmured, they both stared at me. "What?" I growled; glaring.

"Dude, you imprinted and you're not worried about where she is, I mean when Jared imprinted on Kim, it was like her was shoved up her_"

"What Embry means to say," said Quil cutting him off,

"Is that you act like you don't care about her, but from the way you acted with Paul yesterday shows that you do." I shrugged and we started to walk into the old school.

"I really don't care where she is, I'm fighting this imprint; I don't want her, I want Bella." Embry shook his head and Quil started shaking slightly.

"What's wrong with you, you have a beautiful imprint and your still after Bella!?" He snarled, and I started shaking,

"Bella is the only one for me, and I don't want that emotionless **ZOMBIE FREAK**!" I all but yelled at him. There was a gasp; I turned around to see a wide-eyed Vera staring at me. I felt a rush of guilt when I saw the hurt flash across her grey eyes. The whole hallway burst into laughter, there were multiple shouts of

_"Nice job Jake; way to tell the freak."_ and _"Nobody likes zombies."_ I looked into her eyes and saw nothing. No light, pain, worry, hurt; just nothing. She shrugged and turned around and walked to her locker, passing the laughing faces, and taunting gazes, and grabbed her books and walked to class.

* * *

Vera's P.O.V

I told myself that today would be a good day that I would get up, go to school, come home and sleep. I **_NEVER _**in a million years thought Jacob **_FREAKING_** Black would try to embarrass me in the hallway. I was just on my way to my old rusty locker when I heard Jacob yelling at Quil about how he could never love an emotionless, zombie, and freak.

Yeah; nice choice of words asshole, nobody has said that to me before, but I couldn't help but feel the hurt that burned my soul. So I did what any girl would do in my position, keep my head tall, walk to my locker and grab my shit and walked to class. As I walked passed him I saw the guilty expression on his handsome face. I felt an invisible pull tugging at my chest to go back and tell him it was okay, Grrrr; stupid magical bond.

I was sitting at my desk studying for the quiz I knew we were going to have today when a shadow covered my line of sight.

"Yes Trixie." I asked, rubbing my temple where the slow pounding had started. I looked up to see her smug face.

"I don't know exactly what you did to make Black hate you, but damn; this worked better than my Paul plan." I grabbed my sunglasses out my bag and quickly put them on.

"I did nothing, and you best be on your way before people see you talking to me; it might ruin your image." Most people would have thought I was being snarky, but my tone was so serious and had so little emotion it was threatening. She grit her and flipped her dark hair over her shoulder like only a true bitch could do and stalked off.

The rest of the morning classes I was the main talk of the school. Me and Jacob that is, I could tell Annie was dying to know, but had enough common sense to leave me be. By the time lunch rolled around I was seriously considering skipping. I had straight A's in every class, and a perfect attendance record, one day wouldn't hurt. I grabbed my things and shoved them into my locker when I felt a presence behind me.

"Yes Annie?" I asked closing my locked quietly and turning around to look at a very nervous looking Annie.

"Well, umm, you see_" I sighed, and I knew I was going to sound awful but I had to release some of my built up energy.

"Annie, I am very tired, and I'm going home so could you please spit it out." She blushed heavily and started to wring her hands together.

"Well Paul and the other's want you and I to eat lunch with them today, Paul mostly because he wants to apologize." I sighed and started to walk down the small hallway.

"Annie, I would but_" She looked me in the eyes, pleading, and then it hit me.

"Seth?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Fine, come on." I walked into the overly crowded lunch room and saw the giant table; Annie grabbed my hand and led me over.

"Guys, this is my best friend; Vera" I stiffened, best friend? Where the hell did that come from? Every one of the faces turned to look at me; some had pitiful expressions, like Quil, and Jared, some amused like Embry. Jacob just looked pissed. I nodded over to them and I saw Paul stand up.

"Hey, Vera," he started scratching the back of his head, clearly nervous,

"I umm, am sorry about the other day, I'm rather quick to anger." I shrugged,

"Whatever, not like it matters, didn't hurt me." Paul looked at me incredulously,

"Yeah like Jake would have let her get hurt." mumbled Seth so low that normal mortals wouldn't of heard. I rolled my eyes; like Jacob Black would care. Annie shifted nervously and pulled me over to sit across from Jacob and her Seth. Jacob glared at me from across the table, and I cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes" I said quietly. I saw his jaw lock and he stood up angrily.

"You shouldn't be here!" He snapped suddenly rushing out of the cafeteria with shaking arms. I sighed, stupid mortal boy. Annie coughed nervously at all the faces staring at us.

"Sorry Vera, I didn't know he would act like that." she whispered. I turned to her,

"Doesn't matter, I honestly don't care." There were surprised gasps at the table.

"Jacob acted like a complete dick and you don't care." Said Kim quietly,

"Not really, s'not like he's my boyfriend or anything." but in all reality, it hurt, it hurt really bad. I needed to switch the conversation around; and quickly. Annie coughed again,

"Hi Seth." she whispered so quietly I barely heard it. Seth who had been paying absolutely no attention to her turned, and he meet her brown eyes. He suddenly dropped the sandwich he was eating and stared at Annie as if she was the most beautiful girl in the world, the only girl. I stifled a smile, and stood up to leave, thank the spirits Seth finally noticed that girl. I walked out the cafeteria to hear Paul screaming at Seth.

_"She's **MY SISTER**!"_ I rolled my eyes, boys could be so overprotective.

* * *

I walked to my locker and grabbed my bag to go home. I really needed to let go and relax. As I was about to shut my locker a fist slammed against the locker next to me, denting the thin metal.

"Jacob" I stated, knowing it was him because I could feel the bond.

"Vera, I want you to stay away from Me." he snarled, and I sighed quietly.

"I would be happy to," I said slowly dragging out the words and turning to face him.

"But I can't." His eyes narrowed and he brought his clenched fist to his shaking side.

"Why not" He growled out, his eyes narrowed so much they almost looked closed.

"I can't say, but honestly; I really don't want to be anywhere near you, this IS your entire fault." He started shaking more and I shrugged uncomfortably,

"And how is this" he gestured to me and him "my fault?" he asked trying to keep his temper in check. "This is your fault because I was so close" I was trying to hold back tears, and I said it quietly,

"If you had just stayed away I could of left this hell, and now because of you I can't." I was sure my eyes changed color.

"Well if I didn't imp-look at you I could still love Bella in peace, I could never want you so why don't you leave." he growled back. I gasped, did he mean; holy shit, I felt my insides burn unnaturally, and I felt tears well up, my spirit was bound to a jerk that didn't want me. I looked into his black eyes, and I saw him wince.

"I'm sooo sorry I looked at you Mr. Black but I didn't ask for you either." With that I stomped off, with a sharp pulling at my chest.

"Vera!" he called, but I refused to look back at him. I wiped the burning tears, and shut down emotionally.

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V

I'm a complete asshole. I first embarrassed my imprint this morning, was a complete jerk at lunch, and practically made her cry just now. The human, logical side was telling me this is what I wanted so that I could break this imprint, but my wolf was pissed, and practically forcing himself to come out and fix the damage the human me had created. I was shaking as I saw her walk away, wiping her eyes; god for someone without emotions she sure looked sad. My wolf was shaking against the cage of my humanity and if I didn't want phase I was going to have to fix this.

"Vera!" I called after her, but she kept walking.

"Shit." I mumbled, my wolf really didn't like that, he wanted to have her in his arms, not walking away pissed. I knew she was hurting, call it imprinter's intuition, but she was in pain. I ran after her fleeting form. I ran in front of her, and grabbed her arms. I couldn't help but notice how cold she was.

"Look, Vera, I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean it, I'm kinda going through a lot right now and I don't always monitor what comes out my mouth." She didn't say anything and looked into my eyes; I held my breath as I gazed into her Stormy eyes.

"Look, you're not the only one this took by surprise, but I really can't stay mad at you." she whispered, and I felt my wolf sigh in relief, now he wanted her to be near me.

"Okay, maybe we could try and be friends." I said trying to settle my angry wolf, and she let out a sigh.

"What is with you people trying to be my friend all of a sudden, I was trying to stay inconspicuous…" she trailed off and I cock an eyebrow,

"You act like an emotionless bitch so you can avoid people?" she laughed, and I felt myself smile.

"Yeah, kinda, forming relationships was too much of a_" she cut herself off,

"Never mind, fine we can try to be friends… maybe, but don't push your luck." She turned back to her nonchalant attitude,

"Jacob, your hands." I looked down and noticed that I was still clutching her small arms.

"Sorry, _friend_" I said letting go and she rolled her eyes.

"Again don't push your luck, _friend._" With that she turned and walked off, and my wolf was happy; for now.

* * *

**So I really appreciate the reviews and would appreciate it even more if you guys would tell me how my characters are and stuff… Constructive criticism please…. so please just click the little reciew button and tell me how I'm doing! Thanks**


	7. Chapter Six

Vera's P.O.V

I was in my small room pacing. Friends; I Veradisia Tames was friends with not only Annie Lahote, but Jacob Black. I wasn't really sure how to comprehend this, I had spent the bulk of my life trying to block my emotions and I ended up with two friends in less than 2 hours… _Friends _the word was so foreign to me, life was so much simpler when I was a loner.

"Vera, can you come here, please." called my grandmother. I sighed and walked out my room down the hall to the kitchen where she was cooking. "Yes grandma?"

She turned to me and handed me a large plate of food. It had fried chicken, broccoli, mashed potatoes, and a side of brownies.

"Here, the rest is in the car, run this down to the Black's please." I blanched; what the hell was she up too?"

"Umm, why?" I asked, and she rolled her eyes and tried to hit me with a wooden spoon, which I nimbly dodged.

"Think girl; they have no females in that household, and I'm doing my part to keep those boys fed." I groaned, "Is this because you have the hot's for Billy?"

"Shhhh, Vera do not say that out loud, just go!" I smiled grabbing the plates and walked to her car.

_'Great'_ I internally groaned as I pulled to the small red house_, 'I **DON'T** want to be here.'_ Frankly, every time I'm around Jacob my heart starts to race and I fell so… I don't know, out of control of my emotions. I mean he even made argue with him, I don't argue with people, it's against my nature. He's just so stupid, and cocky, and stubborn!

I exited the car and walked up the front porch steps, knocking on the door. After a few moments the screen door opened and I found myself staring into the wise eyes of Billy Black.

"Hello Billy, my grandmother wanted me to bring you this…" I trailed off unable to keep his gaze.

Suddenly he smiled, "Little Vera Tames, how are you?" I shrugged.

"Could be better, I've found myself in a rather awkward situation." I looked into his eyes and the seemed to say

_'I know'_. That look made me feel so undone, like I couldn't hide my emotions from him.

"Well I should_" I was cut off by the sound of somebody running down the hall.

"Is that Bella." said Jacob as he walked to the door, and I tried to squelch the pain that surfaced when he said her name. Billy shook his head,

"Just Vera" and he grabbed the food and rolled off. "Hey Jacob," I whispered, and he grimaced.

"Vera" there was an awkward silence.

"Uh well I should go, I have homework." I turned around and started to walk off,

"WAIT" he called after me, and I turned back.

"Yeah?" he shifted uncomfortably

"Do you want to come in?" He said the words slowly as if he was contemplating what he just asked me. I shrugged,

"Okay" I really didn't see the danger in coming in and talking to him,

"Were friends right?" He nodded and I followed him in.

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V

What am I doing, I just invited Vera into my house! Besides the obvious reasons for that being a bad idea, Bella was supposed to be coming over; her leech finally permitted it. She looked almost lost as she walked into my house, and I noticed Billy smiling his _'know it all' _smile. I rolled my eyes as I led her to my kitchen table.

"So, how is Nala doing" said my dad trying to ease the obvious tension in the room, and Vera shrugged going to what I called her **'zombie mode'**, I noticed that she did this when she wanted to avoid people, or confrontations.

"She's well I suppose; she made dinner tonight, that's a good sign." She attempted a smile, and failed miserably, she just looked so uncomfortable.

We sat around the table as I ate the food that Vera had brought; he grandmother wasn't as good as Emily, but had skills in the kitchen none the less.

"This is really good" she nodded, nothing else, a nod. It irritated me to no end, I mean couldn't she say anything else, give me anything else to grasp, she is worse than Bella when the bloodsucker left her!

"I think I'm gonna go down to Sue's…" my Dad rolled into the living room to grab his things when I heard a low rumble coming close to the house, I think Vera heard it too because she turned to look out the window, but I didn't need to, I knew that rumble anywhere. That was the old rusty red truck that helped put back together; that was Bella's truck.

I ran out of that house with inhuman speed as I saw my Bella getting out the truck. We stared at each other; I looked at her long mahogany hair, smooth pale skin, and deep chocolate eyes. She was beautiful, and I loved her.

"Hey Jacob," she said quietly and I wasted no time pulling her into a giant hug, probably cutting off her air supply. "I missed you" I set her down,

"I missed you too Bells" and she sighed, this was how it was supposed to be, no Edward, and no-Vera

I turned back to look at the house to see Vera standing at the front door with a conflicted look in her eyes.

"Who's that Jake?" whispered Bella so low that Vera couldn't hear, and I shrugged,

"a friend from school." And I saw pain shoot across her face, pain followed by anger, then nothing. She walked down the steps and right up to me and Bella.

"Hello, I'm Vera Tames; I go to school with Jacob." Bella nodded shaking he hand,

"You don't look Quileute?" she stated bluntly, and Vera forced a smile.

"Half Quileute, I have the hair, and you are exactly?" Bella smiled softly,

"Bella Swan, Jacob's my best friend." I winced at that statement, as did Vera.

"Oh, well I'll leave you guys to hang out; don't want to be a third wheel." Bella grimaced, "Yeah, bye"

I looked at Bella, why was she acting so rude? Vera turned around and heard her take deep breaths and walked to her car. I was about to follow her when Bella grabbed my arm,

"Why was she here?" She asked venom leaking into her voice, and I shrugged

"brought Dad and me dinner." I said nonchalantly and Bella smiled,

"Oh, that's good, I thought- never mind it's stupid…" She trailed off and we walked to the garage.

* * *

Vera's P.O.V

I can't believe her… _'He's my best friend'_ yeah right, whatever…. I have never hated somebody as much as I've hated Bella Swan, and that was just seconds after meeting her. One look and I was filled with an unexplainable rage, I wanted her gone… or at least away from Jacob.

She was like poison, slowly dripping through my veins making me want to claw at my face and fling myself off a building. I can't believe she brought up my heritage… That was a rather sore subject for me; I didn't have the best… err _parents_ in the world.

It was almost like I could see her soul; it was filled with a selfish need to be loved, and unfortunately she wanted that love from my-err Jacob, actually screw it! He is technically mine after all, our spirits are interwoven, and he practically told me he could feel the connection!

_'Deep breaths, stay calm, deep breaths, stay calm' _yes that's what I needed to do, stay calm and not do back and do something I'll regret, like say something stupid, or make an ass of myself.

As I walked back to my grandmother's car I saw Billy Black sitting by the passenger door.

"Can I help you?" I asked through gritted teeth, I have had enough of the Black's for one night. He looked at me,

"Well since Bella is here, Jacob's not going to really want to drive me to Sue's…" I internally groaned. I knew exactly where this was going.

"Alright" I said helping him into the car

I pulled off from the small red house and wished nothing more than to hit the ugly red truck that now sat in the drive way. I was probably clutching the steering wheel a little tighter than I thought because Billy cleared his throat.

"Veradisia, calm yourself, we don't want to have another _incident._" I paled and shuddered; no we didn't want to have another incident…. Not again, never again. The drive was filled with silence after that, Billy didn't have anything to say, and I wouldn't have much to say if he did.

When we pulled to Sue Clearwater's tidy home I got out the car to help Billy but he grabbed my hand,

"Give him time Veradisia, he is stubborn but he loves you, and will be yours in the end." I held my head down… He did know

"It's really hard for me, I had my whole life planned out, and he wasn't a part of it… I don't know what to do." I stumbled trying to find the right words, unable to hold back as I blubbered to this wise elder, the father of my soul mate.

"My kind, we don't, this is so new to me, after the incident I thought it would be best to never feel again, and I was good at that; nothingness. Now I feel this rush of unexplained emotions and it makes me want to curl up in a ball and cry… I hate it"

Billy nodded in complete understanding, and I sighed,

"You are not your father Vera, you have a chance to be happy; hopefully with my son, once he gets over himself, you just need to have faith." I smiled, he sounded just like my grandma,

"Talking to Nala again" and he smirked

"Yes, now help this old man out the car," I rolled my eyes and got out the car, and grabbed his wheelchair from the back seat.

"Here" I whispered, helping him into the chair, and he smiled,

"Have faith." he said one last time before rolling off to Sue's door.

When I walked back into my house it was dark, probably past **8:30**, and I knew that my grandma was waiting for me.

"Hey grandma" I called kicking my shoes by the front door to drained to put them up properly.

"VERA, did you deliver the food?" I sighed and rolled my eyes, that was Nala talk for,

_'how was that obvious date with Jacob that me and Billy Black set up'_

"Yes, and then Jacob asked me to come inside and we sat in a rather awkward silence, until Billy tried to leave that's when Bella Swan" I spat her name "Came and Jacob forgot about me… Then I drove Billy to Sue's and we had a heart to heart" Yeah that summed up my night perfectly.

She rubbed circles into my back, "It's gonna be okay" I smiled slightly,

"Yeah, I know, Billy gave me the _'have faith'_ talk" I said with air quotations, and she laughed.

"Well I cleaned up the kitchen, but there is some leftover food in the fridge." I waved her off.

"I'm not really hungry, I'm off to bed, night."

"Night little witch." she called after me.

I got into bed that night and sighed… I shouldn't hate Bella so much, I don't even know her, and who am I to judge. It was just so angry when I saw how happy Jacob was to see her, had he ever looked at me that way? Why did I want him to look at me that way, it's not like I actually _care_. Oh who am I kidding, it's too late the magic is already setting in, and I think I'm falling in love.


	8. Chapter Seven

Vera's P.O.V

I was tired the next morning when I woke up, and my head was pounding and I felt dizzy. I got up and ran to the bathroom before throwing up chunks into the toilet.

"Vera, are you alright?" I would have answered but I was too busy throwing my guts out

"Veradisia!" My grandmother ran into the bathroom and rubbed my back. I couldn't help the tears that slid down my face with each upchuck.

"There, there, all better…" she trailed off as I placed my head on the cool porcelain. "You've been suppressing you magic again; haven't you?" I slowly nodded.

It was no secret that I hated what I was, I've always hated it; whenever my grandma would tell me stories about the spirit wolves and the witches, I would always wish I would be a wolf, but when I was thirteen the witch gene made itself very clear… and that was the year of the_ incident._

"I thought that I could honor him today; he didn't really like the thought of me being a witch; ya know." She shook her head,

"No, no" she moaned "Hurting yourself; making yourself sick is not the way to honor your grandfather."

I let a few more tears fall down my pale face, it had been three years since the incident happened and I tried my hardest to stop feeling anything. I wanted to stop using magic altogether, but that only proved well to make me violently ill.

"Do you want to go to school?" she asked rubbing my back, and I shook my head. "No, but due to recent circumstances I've missed a lot more school, I need to go." she smiled,

"My strong little witch" she cooed.

I step into the boiling shower, I sat there for a moment, letting the steaming water slide down my skin, I grabbed my rag and started to rub my skin. I was rubbing harder and harder, until my arms and torso started to burn. I choked out a sob.

"I'm so, so, so, sorry grandpa, I'm so very sorry" I cried out, I wished nothing more than to rub myself away into nothingness. I curled into a ball and let the water hit my back until it was freezing. I stood up and slowly left the bathroom and walked into my room to get ready, I was going to be late for school.

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V

Even though I had fun with Bella last night, I still couldn't get Vera off my mind. It was like no matter how much I thought about Bella, wanted to love Bella, Vera was always on my thoughts.

I walked into the school and started searching the halls for Vera, when I noticed Seth with a dreamy look on his face and Paul glaring menacingly.

"Hey what's up" I called over to them and Seth let out a happy sigh, and Paul growled. I looked back at Paul who seemed in a genuinely bad mood, which was rare; he may have had a horrible temper, but was never really in a bad mood.

"Seth imprinted" said Jared, "and if you hadn't run out of the cafeteria like your ass was on fire, you would of known sooner" I gave them a curious look, if Seth was the one to imprint, and Paul was mad then that means…

"Annie, is the most beautiful girl in the world, her black satin hair, her soft brown eyes, her body_" Paul let out a snarl

"Don't forget she's my little sister, and I don't want you talking that way about her!" He growled and I let out a laughed

"Nice job Seth, you know Annie has a total crush on you right?" and Seth nodded happily "I can't wait to ask her out." Paul was shaking now

"You better treat her with all the respect in the world, you hurt her, and I'll kill you" Seth looked sick to his stomach

"I swear Paul, Annie means everything to me, I would never hurt her, and we'll take things slow…" Paul shrugged and walked off in a huff, Seth turned to me, "How's Vera doing?" when he said that it brought back the panic I had been trying to hide.

"She's not here; I haven't seen her since yesterday when Bella came over…" I trailed off and there was a series of huffs and growls.

"Please" started Quil looking sick, "tell me that you did not blow Vera off for Bella." I shrugged

"You know that I'm fighting this, were only friends…" and Seth shuddered,

"I don't know how you can only be friends with Vera, I mean with Annie…" He trailed off with a dazed look of love, and devotion.

"Look I still love Bella, and I'm going to fight for her, me and Vera will have to settle for friends until I can work this out." Embry shook his head, "Your call man, your call…" He trailed off and left for class, and the other's soon followed, as I stood there feeling confused.

I cared for Vera, it was inevitable; the imprint made sure of that, but I still felt love for Bella as well, it was so confusing. Also the look of rage on Vera's face she saw Bella there, it was brief, no normal human would of caught it, but it was there none the less. Was she jealous?

I shook off that crazy idea, why would she be jealous, it's not like we talked much… We just became friends; the connection can't be that strong, can it? I looked around the hall and noticed that I was alone, that's when I heard the of the school open, I turned and saw Vera walking down the hall, with bloodshot eyes.

"Vera!" I called running to meet her, I didn't understand why she was so sad but I didn't like it, it felt wrong. I walked over to her, but she kept her head down.

"Vera, what's wrong, are you crying?" She shrugged,

"Leave me alone Jacob." she growled and I paused, what was her problem?

"No, your upset, I need to know, did somebody hurt you, was that why you're late?" She turned to look at me her grey eyes blazing; they almost looked like they were changing color…

"The only person you should be concerned about is your oh so precious,_ Bella_" she spat, and I felt rage boiling under my skin, why the hell was she bringing up Bella? I let out a low warning growl; this is not where I wanted this conversation to go.

* * *

Vera's P.O.V

That was a low blow and I knew it, I knew I shouldn't have brought Bella, ugh saying her foul name made my eyes twitch, but he needed to leave me alone. Today was not the day for me to deal with my unreserved feelings for Jacob, and with every word he spoke my irritation and anger grew I could feel my eyes changing; I needed to end this conversation before I did something awful.

"You heard me, I am none of your concern, go back to your Bella, that's who you really want to be with; isn't it?" every word I spoke burned my soul, but I needed to be alone; I should of stayed at home today, I'm too unstable.

"What me and Bella do is none of your damn business, what the hell is your problem anyway?" he growled out, he was shaking viciously, something I noticed all the giants did when angry, or provoked.

"Maybe you should calm down Jacob." I whispered, even though I was upset I did not like the feeling of him being angry with me, it felt like I was letting him down, it made me feel guilty.

"Then maybe you should get your bipolar attitude in check." he snapped and I bit my tongue, his harsh words hurt, but it was my fault for bringing up…

"Your right I'm sorry, I'm having a really hard day." the anger in his eyes softened, and a sly smile crept up on his face

"Then do you want to get out of here?" he asked the smile changing into a full hearted one; one that lit up his black eyes, the smile made my morning better and a flutter start in my stomach.

"Jacob Black are you asking me to skip school with you?" I cocked an eyebrow and he seemed flustered, and confusion twisted onto his handsome features.

"Uhh, well, um, only if_" I put my hand up to silence him

"I'd love to."

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V

I honestly don't understand her, I mean one minute she's angry and glaring at me, the next she's agreeing to skip school with me. I may never understand the puzzle that is Vera Tames.

Whatever made her so upset she refuses to talk about it, and its killing me not to know. We had a pretty good day I suppose, we walked along first beach as I told her stories about me and my friends, she actually looked amused at some points, but for the most part she seemed distracted, she nodded in agreement, and hummed responses, but didn't really seem there.

She really didn't talk much as I walked her home, she just stared at the forever cloudy sky, it wasn't until the first tear dropped I drew the line.

"Vera please tell me what's wrong, it's driving me insane seeing you so sad" and it was, or at least my wolf side, all he wanted to do was hold her close and tell her it would be okay.

"It's really nothing, just the past" but the wet look in her stormy eyes told me that it was more than nothing, that whatever happened was really hurting her, and my wolf was begging me to find out what was hurting her so I could stop it.

"You can tell me anything, I'll keep it between us" she sighed and looked at her dirty black converse; she shifted her weight a few times and sighed again.

"Can you….. Can you come with me to the Elder graveyard?" she looked so small when she said this, so weak, I only wanted to hold her, but thought against it seeing as I wanted to break the imprint. I settled for nodding.

This time there was an eerie kind of silence between us as we made our way to the grove where our past elders lay. She seemed to calm as she walked through each grave barely brushing the tops of each one with her fingertips. She stopped at one near the back it wasn't very old, maybe two, three years tops, and it read

**_Michael Tames_**

**_Beloved Father, Grandfather, Husband, and Elder_**

**_He was very much loved, and will be very much missed._**

Michael Tames, I remembered when he died, in a fire three years ago; he was the last Elder other than Harry Clearwater to die. He was also Vera's Grandfather.

She crouched down next to the grave and closed her eyes. She whispered so low that no normal human would have heard

"I'm so sorry grandpa, I'm so sorry, I never wanted to be this way, and I would change it in an instant if I could, I'm so sorry." There was so much pain in her quiet voice it brought me to my knees. I let her say a silent prayer and wasn't until I saw her shoulder moving up and down I realized she was crying.

This time I didn't listen to reason as I wrapped my arms around her and she sobbed, after she calmed down some she wiped her bloodshot eyes and spoke in a hurt whisper

_"This was the day my grandfather died"_

The emotionless wall of Vera Tames had been temporarily broken.

* * *

_**So thank you guys for the awesome reviews, I've tried to refomat my writing style so it's easier to read, and I hope that you enjoy the new chapter. I have multiple chapter's almost ready so if you are keeping up with the story you should check everyday for new chapter's (I am trying to get a halloween based chapter by halloween) Again thank's soooo much and please keep on reviewing!**_


	9. Chapter Eight

Vera's P.O.V

I can't believe I sobbed into Jacob Black's chest like a little girl, I mean I know it was an emotional day and all but really; for an emotionless bitch I've really outdone myself in the crying department. He was so sweet about it though, he just rubbed circles into my back, and didn't even mention it at school; he acted like it never even happened.

This is insane; I am supposed to stay away from people, be cut off from my emotions, but instead I find myself with a group of giants trying to associate with me. Every day for the past week after my breakdown at my grandpa's grave, Jacob Black the devil himself would stand by me locker and walk me to my classes.

I hated it; I hated how he would walk with me, and how people would stare at us, and the whispers of hateful girls at lunch when we would sit together, I hated how he would silently move closer to me when we would walk side by side, but I truly hated that I loved it. There was also something very strange about their group, their scorching skin, their huge sizes and appetites to match, but also the way one of them would shake if something set them off, almost if they were fight for control of their body.

"Vera, VERA, Ohmigosh, Vera, guess WHAT!" exclaimed Annie running down the hall, her copper skin flushed with a pink glow. I sighed, shut my locker and turned around

"Yes?" I asked putting my black bag around my shoulder wincing at the weight.

"Vera, okay, you see, Seth, me, date, help, please?!" I put my hand to my face and rubbed my temples, trying to sort out the gibberish Annie just uttered.

"Annie, did Seth ask you on a date?" She nodded fiercely, her black hair flying out of her messy pony tail.

"Okay, that's great, so what did you need from me?" I wasn't really sure where she was going with this.

"Well I've never really been on a date before and_" I cut her off,

"Ann, neither have I" I said quietly, "Remember zombie?" she paused clearly thinking about her situation.

"Well we could learn about this together, I really don't have many female friends and_" I shook my head.

"Alright I'll see what I can do." she smiled and hugged me tightly, another thing people have been doing lately and I stiffened,

"Annie?" she let go and blushed

"Sorry" I shrugged and put my heavy on my other shoulder.

"Okay, well can I come over your house tomorrow at like 5:00 so I can get ready, Paul doesn't like me dating Seth and my Dad… Well_"

"Sure," I murmured "you know where I live, just stop by, my grandma should be home, we'll talk more later; bye Annie" I waved her off and walked out of the school.

I walked down the familiar path in the forest, a longer way to get home on days I feel the need to think, and I really needed to think. It was cloudy, but thankfully not raining and I sighed at the sky. Jacob Black; he was an odd one, that's for sure. This week had been hard on us, it was like he wanted to stay away but couldn't, he would glare, and then get this strange look of devotion on his face, and the thing was, I think I was falling harder in love with him.

Then there was that pesky Bella Swan, she had been hanging around a lot more lately and when she came I left. I hated that I hated her, but something was off, and it was driving my senses insane. I sighed then my sighs turned to huffs; I HATED being bound, especially since I found out the details from my uncle Ezra.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK- Three nights ago_**

_"Ezra, hey it's Vera."_ I called annoyance leaking in my voice.

_"Vera, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call from my favorite niece?"_ he answered back sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, good old Ezra, always trying to make me feel bad about not visiting, or calling, or well anything. It was no secret that after my witching powers came in Ezra wanted me to live with him… I declined, and now I wished I hadn't.

_"Ezra"_ I said my irritation boiling over;

_"Do you remember that little thing you said would never happen to me because it usually happens to males; __**PUREBLOODED MALES,**__ to be exact?"_ He paused and I heard his breathing hitch.

_"Soul-binding, when a pureblood finds a mate to make his… or her magical line stronger. That person is now bound to the one whose magical aura is the same; you can never leave them because it tears your very soul apart… yes I remember the thought of that happening to you was ludicrous."_ he laughed shakily

_"Apparently not,"_ I stated, _"I am bound to a pig-headed jerk, which is in love with another woman." _Ezra gasped and there was a clunk, I'm guessing he dropped the phone.

_"Ezra?"_ I asked when I heard his breathing again;

_"Veradisia, be careful, I will look into this strange binding, as for you; be careful."_ with that he hung up.

**_PRESANT DAY_**

* * *

I really did not want to fall in love with Jacob, he was hard headed, loud, cocky, handsome, funny, smart, soothing_ DAMN IT ALL; this is not going well at all! The more time I spend with him the more I care. Honestly it has been only a week that we started our shaky _'friendship'_ and I was already crying on his shoulder and counting the minutes until I saw him again!

"AGH, WHY ME!" I shouted to the sky, this was so hard! I heard a chuckle; I whipped my head around to see a very pale man. He was perfect; too perfect, and his eyes were a soulless red.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A little girl all alone in the woods, now why is that?" I knew he wasn't natural, his evil eyes told me that much, but what was he?

"Leave me be, I have pepper spray" I said in a neutral tone, and his perfect lips smirked. "Really now, your quite the little liar, let me guess, boy troubles, got mad now your alone in the woods?" My eyes widened, how did he_ suddenly he was next to me sniffing my hair.

"You really do smell quite nice, vanilla, and lilacs" he guessed smiling.

"Ah, but there is an underlining scent of dog on you as well," I cocked an eyebrow; _'dog?'_ he just told me I smelled like dog, my head started to pound.

"Look, I have a headache, and I about to lose what little patience I have left; and you really don't want to be here when that happens." I snarled, and the pale man laughed.

"Feisty, I like you… but I am way out of you little school girl league." I ground my teeth together; he was pushing his luck, maybe if I lit him ablaze… His red eyes widened and I realized my sunglasses weren't on.

"What are you?" he asked curiosity leaking into his voice, I shrugged, "I was wondering the same thing." I asked right back and he snarled,

"Don't get smart with me, my lunch shouldn't backtalk." and I was pinned against a tree, by his freezing arms. I felt my hands heat up, but before I could burn this monster, there was a dark growl, and out of the thick tree's came a horse-sized russet wolf.

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V

I was on patrol all day, this sucked. I much rather be with…

_"Vera"_ said Paul smugly, in his thoughts and I growled,

_"NO, I was going to say Bella"_ Paul snorted,

_ "Yeah, leech-lover, yeah right, tell me exactly how many times has she come to see you when the Cullen's returned?" _

I growled wishing nothing more than to shut him up. _"Look Bella needs to choose on her own, besides she's coming around more and I can't_"_

That's when I caught the scent of a bloodsucker. He was close, and with another person, their scent was off as well; not sweet like a vampire's but metallic, like copper. I was rushing towards the scents when the metallic one changed into one I could never forget. Vanilla and lilac,

_"Paul"_ I mentally screamed, _"Vera is with it"_

I felt Paul growl, he had become attached to Vera, probably because she was Annie's only friend, she was like another sister to him. I was running, the tree's turning into green blurs as I heard their conversation.

"What are you?" the leech asked, and her nonchalant reply was, in true Vera fashion,

"I was wondering the same thing." I saw him pin her against a tree and I growled as he said

"Don't get smart with me, my lunch shouldn't backtalk."

With that I jumped onto the path snarling. He was taken by surprise as I rammed into him. Vera fell to the ground shaking, and I turned to her as Paul came to finish the leech. The leech, which was taken by surprise by my attack, was dumbfounded by Paul who started to rip off his arms. The vampire screamed and kicked Paul into a nearby tree, completely leveling it.

_"Jacob I __**NEED**__ you help"_ he snarled as he got up to chase the fleeing leech. I looked at Vera getting off the ground her grey eyes staring at me the whole time. She ran, down the worn path and I took that as a sign to help Paul.

_"Glad you could make it."_ he grumbled sarcastically, but I was too pissed to care. That leech attacked my Vera, and he was going to die. I chased him near the border,

**_"NO, DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!"_** I snarled, and I leapt gracefully on him. The bloodsucker screamed as I swiftly bit his head off. I phased back to human form and grabbed a lighter that was in the clothes around my leg. I smiled as I lit the leech on fire; the smoke never smelled better, well maybe it would of if it had been Cullen.

I quickly pulled my shorts back on growling; I was pissed. What the hell was Vera doing in the forest alone?! Doesn't she know it's dangerous, that she could get hurt? I was going to have a little talk with her; she was never going in the woods again; EVER!

I was shaking; I needed to go check on her, to see if she was okay. I raced to her grandmother's old grey house, and noticed heard two heartbeats in the house. Her grandmother was home; great, well at least she was on the council, and she could help me talk sense into Vera. I banged on the front door, and waited. I heard a slow steady heartbeat by the door; Nala, followed by a fluttery one; Vera.

The door opened to the smiling face of Nala Tames,

"Good afternoon Jacob…" I nodded and I heard Vera's heart beat increase drastically, Good at least she knows something was up. I looked at Nala's dark eyes, and they suddenly changed to understanding.

"Vera, come here" she called after her granddaughter and Vera thin silhouette walked out of the room at the end of the hall.

"Yes" she whispered nonchalantly, I would have thought nothing had happened to her if her heart wasn't going a thousand miles a minute.

"Is there any reason Jacob would be coming to our house on protector business…" she trailed off as Vera avoided her hawk-like gaze

"Uh, no why?" I glared; everybody on the reservation knows they are not allowed to go into the woods without a protector present, the excuse for the for the people who didn't know our secret, was that there was wild animals on the loose, people who did know; vampires

* * *

Vera's P.O.V

I know I was lying, grandmother knew I was lying, and I'm pretty damn well sure Jacob knew I was lying too… It's not that I was a bad liar, in fact I was pretty good, because I could hide my emotions, but my grandmother pretty much always knew…. She did raise me after all, and Jacob, I didn't know how he knew but he looked pissed.

"We to talk" growled Jacob and I winced, I have had a strange day, I had concluded that the old stories of La push were true, that the _'protector's'_ were freaking spirit warriors, and that I had gotten attacked by a _'cold one'_ or what I assume means a vampire

"I know!" I blurted, and I covered my mouth, why did I say that. Was it because I was silently freaking out that my small mystical world of witches just got bigger; probably?

Jacob was shaking slightly now, and grandma gave me a wary look.

"What exactly happened today?" she said exasperated, and Jacob pulled her outside and shut the door. I started pacing and my heart was beating roughly against my chest. After I had run home I ran straight to my room and curled up in a ball. I wasn't the only one; I wasn't the only inhuman freak around here. that came as a strong relief.

**_"WHAT, MY VERADISIA"_** oh shit, he just told my grandmother.

* * *

_**Two chapter's in one day... I love it, I didn't want to rush Vera knowing about the wolves and the Vampires, but I think was time, Vera's not stupid and neither is Jacob, they both act strange and was a matter of time before one found out about the other, preferably Vera, because she grew up hearing the legends of the wolves and witches... The wolves still have no idea of her existance... NEXT, Emily, and more Bella drama! **_


	10. Chapter Nine

**_Okay, due to the importance of this chapter I have had to posepone the Bella drama to a later chapter, and the meeting between Emily and Vera as well, those are both important to my story, but this imparticular chapter has to come first... Sorry, well here's chapter Nine_**

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V

Wow, I have never seen her so mad. There was a look of fury, and pain on her usually kind face. I told Nala of the vampire attack, and she started to mutter angry nonsense about an irresponsible witch. When she said that it confused me, I had said nothing about witches…

"Veradisia, get out here this instant!" she yelled fury lacing her voice. Veradisia? Was that her full name? Vera poked her head outside.

"Err, yes?" she asked; this was the guiltiest she ever looked, and I felt a small smug smile tug at my lips, she knew she was in the wrong.

"I think we need to have a conversation about where you spend your free time…" She trailed off when Vera gave her a wide eyed look.

"Do you really think here, or in front of him, is the time or place for this conversation?" Nala huffed,

"Veradisia, I know you're not stupid, you must have put two and two together" She held her head down, and my eyebrow's knitted together in confusion, 'put two and two together?' did that mean_

"You know" she nodded, and I started to vibrate, Vera shot me a wary look, and Nala put her hand on my bicep.

"Calm yourself Jacob, Vera is here, we should have a council meeting, I think it's time the pack knew our little secret." Vera shook her head furiously, and looked at Nala with pleading eyes

"Please, not yet I'm not ready!" she cried but Nala silenced her, tears sprung in her eyes, and this time it was her who started shaking. Not only was Vera shaking, so was the windows, and the door,

"Veradisia, you just fixed my door; do not break it again!" snapped Nala and Vera stopped shaking and held her head down in defeat.

"Okay, call your council meeting; now all will see what I am" she spat and rushed back in the tiny grey house. I just stood there stunned; what the hell was my imprint?

* * *

Vera's P.O.V

How could she do this to me! it was only a vampire, I could of handled it, and just because I knew of the wolves doesn't mean they have to know of me. The wolves protect people; that's what's in their nature; I consume, and destroy.

I lay on my twin sized bed and looked around my plain room, it was mostly bare, and it only had a wooden dresser, my bed, and a mirror. The walls in my room were plain white. This was me; plain, boring, and if everyone knew what they would see me differently; the freak I was.

"Vera let's go!" called my grandmother, and I sulked out of my room and glared at her. Why was she doing this to me, She knew what would happen, they would persecute me; they always do.

We got into the car and the ride there was silent, I had nothing to say to her; but I couldn't stay mad, the last time I was mad at someone I loved and got in a car they died, and that would never happen again.

As we neared the council hall I put on my mask; the mask of nothingness, I could not feel; feelings lie, feelings hurt. I got out the car and walked into the dusty hall, my grandmother close behind. Everyone was there, the 'Pack' and the Elder's as well; they were just staring at me.

I walked to the front of the room and stood next to my grandmother; their eyes never left me. Billy Black rolled next to me and cleared his throat.

"Vera was attack by a vampire earlier today" Yes Billy, could you be any blunter.

"And doing what they were supposed to do the wolves saved her, but being a girl in the tribe she has grown up hearing the legends, and almost instantly pieced it together." Their gaze shifted from me to Jacob, and the pack started to murmur to themselves.

"But there is so much more to this tale, so I will let Nala tell you another story." He rolled back and patted my shoulder in comfort, but I did not want to hear this story, it always hurt. Grandma walked up and started in a warm voice.

"There was a tribe, a tribe of pale faces; who used to worship the moon. Each phase meant something different to them, the full moon meaning Goodness and life; the new moon, and a new moon meant mischievous and wonderment ." she paused; these were the other legends I grew up hearing.

"They worshiped on the full moon, danced and sang songs, praying to their moon spirits, and for their devotion were granted the gift of magic. The magic was used in good faith, and was only given to those with a pure heart, and soul, and they were prosperous." Yes happy times, but peace never lasts.

"But there was a man, a man who was pure, but fell into the depths of darkness and desire; he desired more power. He prayed to the spirits, but they saw the darkness within him, and denied him that, so he flew into a rage, destroying all within his path, with great flames." Yes the flames, the first sign of a dark witch.

"But as much as he destroyed he could not contain more power because his soul was fill with hate and desire, he was furious. Then he saw a child, a small child with a new and pure soul." I clenched my eyes shut, this was sickening.

"He led the child away from the town, and on the new moon of hollow's eve stole the soul of that innocent child." I opened my eyes to see the pale faces of the pack, they had never heard this story before, but I had, and I hated it.

"The moon spirits were furious and locked his now two evil souls away, but the damage had been done, the moon dancer's had learned how to span out their magic, become stronger, and overpower the spirits, but at a terrible price." Yes; yes it was.

"The spirits couldn't fight anymore; their once peaceful and loving people had been corrupted, so in one final glorious act they made it so only on a hollow's eve when there is now moon may their now dark nature come out and can steal a soul of a darkened mortal." Consuming like the beasts we are. Everyone looked horrified, they should be.

"But there were still those with a pure soul, that could do light magic, and would still dance in the moonlight, but only those with a pure soul can be decided on the 18th year of life; they would have to make a choice. Power or Life." Yeah, most witches chose power, it's only in our sick nature to want to be the strongest.

"What exactly do these legends have to do with us? You said they were about the pale faces." said Sam Uley eyeing me warily, Jacob looked sick. I wondered how I looked right now; I hope my mask was still up.

"Seventeen years ago my daughter, my sweet little Navy, met a man in forks; a pale face. She fell head over heels in love with him; her father and I were less than thrilled." Way to go mom, fall for a dark warlock.

"We could almost feel the darkness radiating off of him, but she was too blind to see, she soon became pregnant with his child." There were gasps, three guesses who that child was.

"He was experimenting, somehow he found out about our legends, sensed the magic in our blood, and tried to use that to make the perfect successor, but she didn't turn out as planned." Grandmother shot me a sad glance, yeah my own father knew I wasn't worth it… great.

"He killed my daughter soon after she gave birth, and was going to kill my little Veradisia as well, but his brother stopped him; ran him off. Ezra was one of the last good warlocks out there, and he wanted to take Vera with him, but we declined, she was the only thing left of our daughter." She looked twenty years older than she really was when she said this.

"There were two genes in her, the witch gene, and the wolf; we kept her here to see what would happen… Veradisia is a witch." silence, they were staring at me and I turned to meet their gaze head on.

Sam's face was hard when he spoke

"Is she a danger to the tribe?" I shook my head; how typical, I have lived here my whole life; really, but then I remembered my grandfather.

"I can be, if my emotions get out of check, but so can all of you, but if you're wondering if I'm going to run stealing peoples souls…. Hell…. No" I said the last par slow, the idea of stealing a soul repulsed me, and I could never.

Sam nodded, "Then welcome" I blanched, did he just accept me? "What?"

"There are bloodsucker's that live in forks we have to worry about, and you don't seem to be much of a problem, and your apart of the tribe." Yelled Quil, and I paled, was it that easy, they just heard that my kind stole souls and they accepted me.

"And besides your Jacob's Imprint" said Seth and Jacob snarled and punched him. An imprint, what was an impr- the third wife… Jacob, me, imprint, oh my god…

"Oh" I turned to my grandmother shaking

"I uh, need to go and think" She nodded with a worried look on her face and I ran out of the council hall, when I passed Jacob I noticed him vibrating… Shit, I didn't want to make him feel rejected, but he's imprinted to me… that's not good not good at all, I liked it better when I thought it was a one sided binding; no, he deserved better than a unclaimed shadow witch.

* * *

_**Okay, again thanks for the reviews, and please if you have any tips/idea's for my story please tell me... and I will do my best to apply them to my story... Thanks, Review!**_

_**Jellomaniac**_


	11. Chapter Ten

Jacob's P.O.V

She ran off, she found out about the imprint and she ran, I mean I think I took the news of her being a witch pretty damn well; as did the pack and she finds out that she's my soul mate and she runs, well that's okay because I'm going to break this, and if I have to act like I hate her to do it then so be it.

_"Jacob; give her time she is going through some conflicted feelings right now." _Said my father when he saw the raged and betrayal written on my face, but I was done, she ran from me because of an imprint, she rejected me.

_"You were rejecting the imprint anyway, she probably did you a favor"_ Said Paul and I started to shake, without warning I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him into the forest phasing as soon as I hit the shade of the trees.

_"What the hell man, what's your problem" _growled Paul as he phased in, I felt the shimmers in the air as the other's phased in as well.

_"Jacob this rejection was what you wanted; right"_ snarled Leah sarcastically, I growled, I wanted the imprint to break, not be rejected. It probably was one of the most painful things I have ever experienced.

_"I still wanted to be_"_

_"Jacob you can't have everything, now who do you choose, Bella, or Vera"_ I thought it over, Bella had the stinking leech, but Vera flat out ran… She didn't even care, Bella at least loves me…

_"Jacob, you should fight for Vera, imprints aren't wrong, it will be better this way"_ Said Sam with sympathy but I shook my head; if Vera couldn't accept this imprint neither could I.

Vera's P.O.V

What was I doing, I shouldn't have run off, I should have talked to him, I'm a terrible imprint. Wait, he doesn't want me he wants Bella; he would hurt me in the end wouldn't he? He so sweet though, he comforted me at my grandfather's grave, but he so stubborn, but he saved me from the vampire; but that was also his job…

"Veradisia, I know you're here." my grandmother was right. When I need to be alone, when I needed to feel secure I would curl up in a small opening in the wall that used to lead to the basement, but was closed off when I came alone so I wouldn't fall down the hatch. I would curl with my grandfather's old blanket that used to sit on the back of his chair.

"Veradisia, how are you feeling?" she opened the little door in the wall and I looked at her.

"I don't know, I mean I thought that it was only me, that only I was cursed, but he is too, he is literally stuck with me… The imprint made it so." She sighed and hugged me as I crawled out my hole.

"Sweetheart, this is fate, you are meant to be together" I looked at her with a dark glare

"Fate, fate hates me and our family; or do you not remember what happened to my mother, was that fate, because if it is it's completely screwed me over." I laughed bitterly, there was so much venom in my voice, but I was too upset to care.

"All of this was supposed to happen, you were supposed to be bound, and maybe it was just fate's way of telling you there is someone there that will keep you light." The way she said it made me meet her soft gaze, my eyes watering

"But what if it doesn't; I don't want to damn him to me." She hugged me tighter

"You are not damned Vera, Just try and work it out and talk to him" I nodded and walked out of the house to see Jacob.

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V

I walked back to the house in human form; I was still hurting and didn't want the rest of the pack to know. As I got to house I noticed an old red beat up truck; Bella, just the person I wanted to see.

"Jacob" called Bella running off my steps and into my opened arms.

"Hey Bells" I must have sounded a little upset because she gave me a funny look, squinting her eyes in suspicion.

"Jacob, are you alright" I shrugged, I really didn't want to bring up Vera while Bella was here, so I just nodded

"Yeah Bells; I'm fine." but she continued to give me a _'I don't believe you'_ look but let it go, and I was grateful for that; the thought of Vera, made me angry right now.

We walked to the garage and it was almost like old times, we talked and we laughed and I was almost happy; except for the fact that I couldn't get Vera off my mind.

"Jacob, seriously, I can see that you are upset, what's wrong" I sighed and put down the wrench that was in my hand, and wiped the grease off with an old shirt. I turned to Bella and she winced, probably from the hard look I gave her.

"My, friend Vera did something and it has me unsettled." I stated and I saw her stiffen

"Vera, the grey eyed girl" I nodded, and thought about her big grey eyes.

"Yeah, I_" I heard another car pull up and turned to see Vera driving like a madwoman down my long dirt driveway; my eyes narrowed. Now she wishes to come back.

Vera's P.O.V

I pulled up near his garage; I knew he was there. I could feel it. That's when I saw the vile red truck. Bella's truck, that awful girl was here, with my Jacob; alone. I needed to talk with him, apologize to him, tell him it was me and not him, and tell him we should take it slow… But Bella had to go.

I got out the car and noticed him standing outside, glaring at me, as was Bella. Did he tell her, did she know? Oh I can't stand that girl; everyone knew she was with Edward Cullen, who I now know is a vampire, why must she be here with Jacob.

"Jacob" I nodded as I got out the car he continued to glare.

"Bella, could I talk to Jacob, please" She gave me a hard glance, but stood in her place

"Go ahead; talk" She said nastily, and I fought the urge to roll my eyes, silly mortal girl.

"Alone please" I whispered trying to keep my patience, but this time Jacob spoke

"Anything you say to me you can say in front of Bella." she stated stubbornly, great a trap to make him even madder at me. I took a deep breath.

"It's not you, it's me, and I really didn't want you to have to be bound to me, it wasn't fair that you didn't get a choice, I didn't run from you because I didn't like the fact that you imprinted on me, I ran because I didn't like that I'm the screw up you were stuck with." He stiffened and Bella gasped

**_"YOU IMPRINTED ON HER"_** she screeched and I was surprised, maybe he didn't tell her everything.

"Yeah, but I'm fighting it" He said quietly and I winced, the familiar burning started again, he was fighting this imprint, I should of guessed.

"Jacob, I thought you said that imprinting was permanent, that you couldn't change it, couldn't break it; Sam, Emily, and Leah…" Bella looked sick, and I felt like I was about to fall out.

"I could just be her friend, but even then…" he trailed off and glared at me and I felt the guilt… I may be bound to him and he may have been imprinted to me but that did not mean he had to be my lover, we just had to be near each other.

"That all I want from you Jacob, I just didn't know how to deal with the sudden feelings, my uh err, problem is controlled by my emotions… I'm sorry." He gave me one last hard glare and then his eyes softened and he smiled

"So even though you are my imprint, you still only want to be friends?" He looked relived as did Bella, and I nodded

"Only friends" not really, I was a selfish creature, and I wanted him all to myself, but Bella was here and I couldn't say that.

"Thanks Vera" he said and he and Bella turned and walked back into the tiny garage and I drove back home feeling miserable.

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V

I felt a lot better after I talked to Vera, and was glad when she said we could stay friends, if she would of said she wanted to be my lover, I don't think I would have been able to tell her no.

When we got back inside the garage I noticed Bella was quiet and wringing her hands, a sign of nervousness.

"What's wrong Bella" I said quietly and her deep chocolate eyes snapped toward me

"You imprinted and you didn't even tell Me." she whispered pain leaking into her voice, she plopped down on a loveseat in the corner of the garage.

"It wasn't important_

"**_IT WAS IMPORTANT_**, she's your everything." my eyes widened, was she jealous?

"Bella I still love you." she looked up at me

"You do" I nodded, but I also was starting to love Vera, or at least the emotional one. I could see the light in Bella's eyes when I told her this, I would always love Bella.

"I got to go, Edward's_" I growled, she was leaving me for a leech, great…

"Yeah I know, go back to the blood sucker." I snarled, and she winced

"Jake… I love you too, but Edward is my everything." Those words burned but not as much as they did since I imprinted, and Vera running away hurt more.

"Sure, sure, just go Bella, I'll see you later, yeah" she nodded and ran off.

Great, just what I need, to love two girls at once.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

As I drove back to my house I couldn't help but feel the raw burn of jealousy run through my veins. I know I shouldn't feel this way, I choose Edward, but he was my Jacob first. I assumed something was going on when I saw her for the first time, Jacob would get a strange look on his face, and I hated it.

_'Jacob still loves you'_ I thought to myself but there was a little voice in the back of my head that said _'yeah, but less and less every day'_ and that made me furious.

I pulled up to my house and walked to my room, not bothering to look for Charlie, he was probably at the station, and walked right to my room where my Edward stood at the end of my bed.

"Hello love" he whispered pulling me into a freezing hug, but at that point I was too preoccupied with other thoughts. I knew that you couldn't deny an imprint for long, it was impossible, and he would soon give in to Vera, I saw the way she looked at him, she was in love with him.

"Edward, have you ever heard of Vera Tames?" I asked and he gave me a strange look.

"Where did you hear that name?" he asked cautiously, his eyes darkening I sat on my bed and chewed at my bottom lip.

"I met her, she Jacob's… friend" friend and imprint

"Bella stay away from her, she's dangerous, please." he begged, and he didn't have to tell me twice, I hated Vera Tames and I had a strong feeling she didn't like me either.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Vera's P.O.V

I walked to my first period, Annie in tow; and honest to god felt bad. I had found out while having several talks with Jacob that Seth had imprinted on Annie… And she knew nothing of the wolves. I sat in my normal seat in the front of the class and Annie sat beside me.

"Vera" she started slowly, looking everywhere but my eyes, I had really gotten to know Annie better since the pack found out my secret; I had been able to actually act like I cared and be a friend back to her. Ergo she comes to me with all her Seth issues, and I go to him… I'm the in-between person now. This had been going on for a solid week…

"Yes" I said as she started to wring her hands together.

"Well, Seth asked me to a bonfire tonight… he said that all the guys would be there, and their girlfriends; I'm really nervous, this is like a big thing and I would hate to screw it up with Seth." I chuckled and a few girls walking into the room stared at me in shock, what just because I was an emotionless zombie doesn't mean I don't enjoy some inside irony.

"Seth likes you too much for you to screw up in his eyes." I said holding back a full out laugh

"Well, it's like a private bonfire, but…" I knew where this was going, she wanted me to come.

"I'll be there, I was invited" I whispered patting her shoulder and she let out a shaky sigh of relief. I was invited, this was the bonfire where the newest imprints hear the legends and their wolf tells them there true… but since we found out about each other, Billy says I should just come to hear the stories properly.

"Thank god Vera" she murmured as the teacher walked in to start the lesson.

* * *

I sat in my room contemplating what to wear to this bonfire; it's supposed to be an important bonfire; but it might be cold… Maybe I should wear Jeans and a hoodie, or a dress with tights. I grabbed a dark blue dress with black tights out my closet. No, I would wear the jeans.

I threw on some dark wash jeans, and a black long sleeve V-neck t-shirt. I also grabbed my black converse, and dark purple zip up hoodie. I looked at myself in the mirror; I looked at my long, curly black hair, pale face, and grey eyes. I looked so out of place, I looked like a freak. I sighed and walked out of my room to see my grandmother waiting to see me.

"Hey grandma, I'm going to the bonfire." I murmured brushing past her, she grabbed my arm.

"Your uncle called me; he is coming here in a week." I paused, Ezra, coming here? Why, he hates this place, that's probably why my _'father'_ found a woman here.

"Alright, just him or is…" I trailed off; my grandmother knew exactly who I was talking about.

"They're both coming" shit, both meaning Zachariah and Genevieve, my loving witch and warlock cousins.

"You have got to be shitting me." I moaned and my grandmother gave me a stern look, probably for my language. I suppressed the urge to cry and stomp like a little girl and breathed out calmly

"Why are they coming?" she gave me a look that said _'you already know'_ and I groaned putting my face in my hands

"I don't want them to meet him, Ginny will probably try to steal him with sexual hints, and Zach will just try to beat him up… and my god Ezra, if he find out he's denying me" I cried out wildly, I ran to the kitchen and grabbed the phone, Ezra would have a fit if he found out the complex situation between Jacob and I.

"I tried to tell him, but he just rolled his eyes and said it will all work out" Grandma grabbed the phone and put it back on the ringer. "Besides, you have the twins to worry about, your gonna have to keep them away from people, especially Ginny"

I sighed, knowing it was true, and left the house, almost in tears. It's not that I don't love my cousins… Well I love Zach, its Ginny I worry about. I got into the car and grumbled about the last time we got together. Ginny found out about the Salem Witch trials reenactment held at the Massachusetts county hall, and she put a truth serum in the wine, so that during the trial the people would blurt out their darkest secrets; and they think witches are freaky, **I WILL NEVER UNHEAR THOSE THINGS! **

I shuddered at the memory of kinky sex secrets and freaky gay lovers as I pulled up to the beach. I could already see the guys setting up the bonfire. I parked the car and walked toward them.

"Vera!" called Annie as I walked closer; she was sitting by Seth around the newly built fire. I smiled at her and walked over and she gave me a giant hug. I stiffened; as did every person that was watching; which was the whole pack, and a few girls I recognized from around the reservation. I let out a shaky breath and hugged her back

"Hey Ann, you shouldn't be so excited to see me; I told you I was coming." I whispered, but I knew the boys could hear me; they all seemed to relax when I hugged her back. Annie blushed and pulled away

"Well you are my best friend" she said quietly, and I smiled

"Yeah Annie, and you're my best friend too." She smiled like I had told her she had won the lottery, and Seth sent me a grateful look and grabbed Annie to _'talk'_, and the others just stood there with their mouths hanging open. I sighed loudly when I knew Annie couldn't hear

"Well, now that you know, I don't have to act so emotionless, I only do that so that the people that don't know won't ask questions when weird things happen when I'm happy or sad." I said, laughter leaking into my voice. They really didn't know me at all.

The whole pack of guys stared at me with widen eyes and I shook my head, that's when I saw her. She was working near the newly set up food area, she had long black hair, the traditional russet skin tone, and a petite figure. I looked at her face, and noticed she had three long scars along her face, but that wasn't what made me stare.

"Oh my god." I whispered and I heard a growl, a really deep one that rang with authority; so I was assuming it was Sam, which meant that this woman was his imprint Emily. Sam burst through my line of vision, and glared at me; probably for staring.

"I, I'm s-sorry, she so… She's a, I can't believe it, holy mother of god, your Emily…" I trailed off, shaking my head again, not able to put together a complete sentence. Emily poked her head around Sam and smiled at me.

"You must be Vera, I've heard so much about you" She put out her hand for me to shake, and a large smile spread across my face. Sam and everyone else looked shocked as I grabbed her hand right up. Sam let off a warning growl and I looked back at him

"Sorry, It's just a truly a great gift to meet you Ms. Emily" I said breathless, I knew I was still staring at her, and Sam looked annoyed.

"Please stop staring at her" growled out Sam and my gaze snapped over to him, oh crap, I probably look like I'm crazy, nothing new, but still. Emily made me feel so happy.

"I'm so sorry Sam, Emily, but she is a pure soul." I stated proudly, and the rest of the guys gave us a strange look, and I smiled wider.

"A pure soul is a person that only cares for others, their heart is full of love, and they have a very distinct glow about them… Their very rare and the good witches love them. Pure souls make us feel… almost innocent again, Ms. Emily, you make me feel like I'm not…" I trailed off as Emily widely and drew me into a hug.

"Well, I suppose I'm knew to all this witch stuff, but welcome to the family." she said and I choked back a happy sob, but Sam still looked suspicious.

"Vera..." He warned, did he think that I wanted her soul?

"Don't worry; I don't crave her soul, if anything I want to protect her purity." I gasped out, and Emily blushed,

"Am I really that special?" she asked and Sam nodded as did I.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry if I stare or hover it's just that you make me feel really, _really_ happy." I said and she smiled

"Well, if you're going to hover could you at least help me set up the food?" I nodded and then remembered that I had to tell Sam about Ezra.

"Yeah, I'll help, but I have to talk with Sam first." Emily nodded and walked back to the food and Sam turned to look at me

"Is she really that special to you?" I smiled softly, he would never understand

"Yeah, don't worry, she's fine with me; anyway, my uncle and cousins are coming in a week and you need to be prepared, Zach and Ginny are a handful, but I'll be watching them." Sam nodded

"They're like you right?"

"Unfortunately." I stated and he laughed and patted my back

"Just make sure they know the rules" I nodded as he walked off to finish setting up the bonfire, and I walked back over to Emily, and Kim who had joined us.

We laughed, talked, and messed around. I was finally able to be myself around them, I felt so good, so innocent just by this one pure soul, and these new _'friends'_ I had made, I couldn't wait for Annie to join our group.

I felt as if though nothing could destroy my mood, that's when I saw the rabbit pull up and Jacob get out… As did Bella, instantly I felt the familiar burn of rage and jealousy, and looked to see the angry faces of the pack, also glaring at her.

I groaned; there went my good mood.

* * *

_**OMG, I am so sorry it took me so long to update, I've had some crazy things going on... almost got hit by a car... anyway, thanks for the reviews and whatnot, and thanks so much for taking the time to read my story... Again please keep the reviews coming**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Jellomaniac**_


	13. Chapter Twelve

Jacob's P.O.V

Okay, maybe it wasn't the best idea to bring Bella to this bonfire, but it's not like she doesn't already know the legends; I was surprised to see Vera there though. I saw her while I was driving up to the beach, she had a large smile on her face and she was laughing.

We pulled up and I rushed out the car to help Bella and I noticed that the pack had all simultaneously stopped what they were doing to watch us, and that they were also looking between Vera and I. Bella saw all of them looking at us and blushed the deep red blush I love so much.

"Hey Jake" said Embry, breaking the awkward silence of the pack, and one by one I got mumbled greetings from everyone else, and Annie gave me a quick hug and Bella a small smile before running off to stand beside Seth.

Vera had gone to stand beside Emily and Kim, and was now very engrossed in their conversation; and I sat down by the fire with Bella.

"Jacob, we need your help!" called Jared; closely eyeing my reaction, I looked at Bella and she gave me a soft smile.

"It's okay, I'll umm, go hang out with Emily" she said looking at Kim, Emily, and Vera. I nodded and ran off to the rest of the pack.

"Why did you bring her here" snarled Paul, and I growled back

"Because I can, and besides I just can't leave her at home with the leech after her." and Paul growled even louder.

"Well it might not be the leech that she has to worry about" said Jared looking back at the girls. I turned around to see a very angry looking Vera, and a smug Bella.

* * *

Vera's P.O.V

She's here, that stupid, no good, smug little, bitch is here, and it's because Jacob brought her. Great. Well if her presence wasn't bad enough, she had to come over her to talk to me.

"Hey Emily, Kim" she said and then eyed me darkly "And Vera" I bit back a scream and forced a smile on my face.

"Bella, how are you." I said pleasantly; well as pleasantly as I could, it sound more like a growl through my clenched teeth. _'No'_ I thought _'I am good at being emotionless; let's put my training to good use'_

"Good as I can be, Jacob's making it better" Screw emotionless. Really, does she honestly really want to go there?

"Bella, could you help me with the food; Vera there is some stuff in the car, could you get it for me?" good old Emily, trying to get us apart. I sighed and stalked off to the car, but not before seeing the smug look on Bella's face. What the hell is her problem, what is she playing at? She has her vampire, stop trying to take my wolf!

I was biting my lip so hard; I didn't realize I had bit through until I wiped some of the blood away, it healing almost instantaneously.

"Are you okay, Vera?" oh shit Annie, when did she get behind me?

"No" I answered honestly "Not really" she walked up and started to rub circles in my back.

"What's wrong?" now normally I would of shrugged it off but she looked so sincere; I sighed, while grabbing the rest of the food from Emily's black truck and looked at her.

"I may have acquired a small crush on Jacob" I whispered and Annie's hands flew to her face and she gasped.

"Really, when did this happen?" I shrugged, but I knew exactly when it happened, when I first saw his black eyes.

"The crush is not my problem; it's Bella" Annie looked confused

"The girl with Jacob, OH, _oh_" She said as she realized what was going on

"And she keeps rubbing in my face that Jacob likes her and not me." I growled and Annie sighed

"Well we could always talk to her" I barked out a laugh

"Yeah, I can barely look at her, let alone talk to her." and Annie smiled

"Your one of the best actresses I know, really you pulled off a emotionless zombie for three years; you can at least be civil with the girl" I cock an eyebrow in annoyance

"There is no being civil with this girl" I growled

"I wasn't done, be civil while sending threatening hints." I laughed and almost dropped the extra food. Who knew that Annie Lahote was an evil genius?

We walked back to the table where Emily was setting up the food and I noticed that Bella was now sitting with her arms around Jacob's waist… Really? Again didn't she have a boyfriend, she could have her thin pale arms wrapped around? I took a deep breath and walked up to Emily, and she rubbed circles in my back

"It's alright, I promise." I looked at her, and couldn't help the small smile that appeared on my face; Emily presence was really doing something on my anger issues.

"Yeah" I mumbled and Emily gave me one last pity filled glance, before calling the guys to eat.

I wasn't very hungry and sat across the fire from where Bella and Jacob were sitting; she didn't grab any food either, and she looked up at me and smirked as Jacob came to sit next to her.

"Not hungry Vera?" she asked and I let out a small humorless laugh

"Not when I'm looking at something so unappealing." I said bluntly, I was going into my zombie phase, and I knew it. Bella let out an insulted gasp, and Jacob gave me a dirty look

"Vera!" he growled and I shrugged

"Jacob?" I said with a cocked eyebrow

"Apologize to Bella!" he growled shaking slightly, I almost gasped; almost

"Of course, I'm so sorry Bella; I honestly don't know what came over me." I whispered, trying to hold the smile from my voice… it was too easy.

We sat there in silence as they finished their food, and tried to keep a straight face as Bella sent me dirty looks. That's when the legends started, with Billy Blacks soothing story voice. I sat there and was able to block out the sickening view of Bella and Jacob cuddling, and truly listened to the stories.

It reminded me of my grandfather and how he was a wolf once… Which I had learned after talking to my grandmother, and I also learned that she was his imprint… curious, it seems that all the other imprints worked out except mine. I kept a close eye on Annie and Seth, and saw that throughout the all the legends he kept his gaze on her, gauging her reaction to each tale.

When he was done, I saw that Bella was fast asleep on Jacob's lap; how disrespectful! Sleeping through the legends that she shouldn't even be here for; I rolled my eyes. I saw Seth grab Annie's hand and led her into the forest, and I knew that he was about to tell her the truth.

* * *

Seth's P.O.V

I was so nervous, I was about to tell my precious Annie that the legends were true and that I imprinted on her. I grabbed my arm and started to lead her into the forest.

"Why are we going into the forest?" She asked in her perfect voice and I almost swooned

_'No'_ I thought to myself _'I have got a job to do' _

"Annie I have to tell you something." I whispered and she tilted her head to the left, but followed me to a small clearing that I had found while patrolling. It wasn't much to look at, but there was a large amount of daisies and I knew how much she loved daisies

"Annie" I said licking my lips nervously, I grabbed her hands and looked into her gorgeous brown eyes; the eyes that made me fall in love with her

"Yea Seth?" she asked, stepping closer to me; my breath caught in my throat

_"Youknowthelegendsaboutthewolvesaretrue"_ I said quickly pulling away from her and turning away, _"Andthatyourmyimprint"_ I said in one more breath. She gave me a confused look then laughed

"Wait, you said that so fast I almost thought that you said the legends about the wolves were true" She continued laughing, but started to die down when she saw the serious look on my face. Her eyes flashed angrily.

"Are you crazy" she snapped; glaring at me, and I let my shoulder's sag.

"No Annie, I'm not crazy, and I really am a wolf" I saw her jaw move back and forth; she was probably gritting her teeth, but then her face twisted into one that mirrored hurt.

"Oh now I understand, this is some game to you, what; is there some popular girls waiting to jump out at me and call me a gullible loser." she cried out tears brimming over in her lovely eyes.

"No Annie, it's not like that I love you!" I blurted, I just wanted the sad, pained look on her face to go away.

"Then why would you lie!" she gasped out in between tears, she turned to walk away, shaking her head, and I did the one thing I could do to keep her here; I phased.

I quickly threw my clothes off and let the heat run throughout my body so that I could become that familiar large sandy wolf. When I was done I let out a soft whimper, and Annie stiffened, and slowly turned around.

Her eyes were wide and she looked afraid, then she started to hyperventilate. I let off another small whimper, telling her with my eyes not to be afraid, that I was not going to hurt her. I laid down on my belly.

"S-Seth" she Stuttered and I nodded my giant wolf head

"They're really true, the legends… Ohmigosh" she whispered, mostly to herself "Seth, you aren't the only one are you?" she guessed and I shook my head, and she sighed

"Seth, could you change back" she asked and I nodded grabbing my clothes in my mouth and going to phase back. When I did I ran back to the clearing to see my Annie sitting on the ground with her head in between her legs.

"Annie" her head snapped up and she scrambled to face me

"They're all wolves, You, Sam, Jacob, Embry, Quil, and Paul" she whispered with wide eyes and I nodded

"Don't forget Leah" I mumbled and her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head

"Your sister too" she yelled and I let off a humorless laugh

"Yeah, Leah too" She shook her head, and started to walk over to me "You said something else to me, after you told me about the wolf thing." I took one more deep breath

"You know the story of the third wife" she nodded

"It was so sad" she sighed

"I imprinted on you." I whispered and she let out a gasp

"On me… really?" she asked, and I nodded not looking her in the eyes

"When I saw you at lunch that day, I knew you were mine." she gasped again, and then out of nowhere ran into my arms, and kissed me.

"You love me" she cried "and you're never going to leave me?" she asked when I set her down, and I nodded

"You're my everything" I stated and she blushed

"You're my everything too" she murmured and kissed me again

When we pulled apart this time she laughed again

"Next you'll be telling me that Vera's a witch" I blanched and she noticed

"Oh god" and I nodded again and she face palmed "Of course she is" she mumbled and gave me another curious look

"Is there anymore imprints?" and I sighed

"Sam and Emily, Kim and Jared, you and me, and…" I trailed off not wanting to talk about Vera's Jacob problem

"Jacob and Bella?" she asked and I barked out a laugh

"Hardly, Jacob did imprint, but not on Bella, he wishes he did, and is trying to deny the imprint, but it's only hurting him and _"

"Vera"

* * *

_**So Annie now knows about Seth and the wolves, and is totally cool with it... and she also knows about Vera being a witch and wasn't that shocked because she suspected something was up with her in the first place.**_

_**Next chapter Annie, Emily, and Kim talk to Vera about her witch powers... Please Review... Please I'm desprate and begging you here, REVIEW...**_

_**Thanks**_

Jellomaniac


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Vera's P.O.V

Annie knows; thank the spirits Annie knows, Seth finally manned up and told her the truth and she was totally okay with it. She came back to the bonfire with Seth and walked towards Emily, Kim, and I and glared, and mumbled something about how we should have told her sooner, then Emily gave her a hug and said

_'Welcome to the wolf girls'. _Then invited us all to have lunch with her the next day so here I am, standing outside Sam and Emily's little house in the woods wearing a black sundress and black flip-flops about to gossip about the little things in life like a normal girl.

I knocked on the door and held my breath; maybe I should go home and prepare for Ezra's arrival… But before I could make a mad dash back to the car the door opened to revel a shirtless Sam, with a shirtless Embry and Paul behind him.

"Vera, glad you came. Emily's in the kitchen with Kim and Annie" He moved from the doorway to let me in.

"Hey V" said Embry, and I smiled

"V?" I asked and Paul snorted

"Em has some strange delusion that you should have a nickname… Gives one to everyone" I rolled my eyes

"Vera is already a nickname" I stated and they all shot me a strange look

"Veradisia, remember, that's my full name… To formal for me so I go by Vera, and the other half of my family call's me Sia." Paul laughed

"Your mother named you Veradisia?" I shrugged,

"I have no idea what was going on through her head… and then again, her name was Navy, I'm honestly not judging." Embry shrugged

"I'm still gonna call you V" he stated and I was about to argue but Sam cut in

"Come on guys, she's here to see the girls, and you guys have patrol" he smiled at me and ushered the other two boys out. I sighed and walked into the homey living room; it wasn't big, but it had the feeling of warmth, and happiness; probably because of Emily.

"Vera, you came!" cried Emily hugging me, followed by Kim, and Annie

"I said I would; didn't I?" Kim nodded

"Yeah, but you seemed anxious, almost like you didn't want to come" I shrugged

"It's not that I didn't want to come, it's just that I was hesitant, if you couldn't tell, I don't do stuff like this often… I don't hang out with people." Emily gave me a soft gaze, and Kim lightly punched my shoulder

"Well were going to have to fix that; aren't we?" I cocked an eyebrow

"You sure you want to hang out with me; they say witches bring bad luck." and Annie scoffed

"Ever since you became my friend my life has been going great, you are great luck; you're my lucky charm!" I let out a low chuckle

"I knew you only liked me for my powers" Kim snickered and we walked into the dining room to sit at the table. Emily walked back into the kitchen to continue cooking. She had made fettuccine noodles and a garden salad to go on the side.

We sat down to eat and I said thank you, and was about to put the noodles in my mouth when I noticed everyone looking at me.

"Excuse me" I said trying not to laugh "Why are you looking at me like that?" Annie giggled

"You've never eaten Emily's food before; I want to see your face when you do." Emily blushed and Kim giggled

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but your food is so good, that you guys are waiting to see my reaction… Wow." Kim shook her head

"Don't doubt Emily's skills, she's the kitchen ninja… Her food tastes like magic" My eyes widened and Annie burst out laughing, Emily rolled her eyes, but looked like she was ready to laugh as well, poor Kim look confused

"What did I say?" She asked and I tried my hardest to keep a straight face

"Magic, you had to say magic to the witch…" I trailed off as Kim started to blush

"My bad I didn't mean to offend" I shook my head, the only way I could be offended was if somebody brought up the Salem Witch trials… Sore subject

"It's alright, it was kinda funny" Annie snorted I cleared my throat, "Really funny apparently, now if you don't mind I am going to try these noodles." I stuffed the fork into my mouth and almost died right on the spot.

My eyes dilated, my world was spinning, and I was about to fall out

"Oh. My. God, Emily, this is unbelievable, I mean I love food, but this is crazy, you should be famous." I spoke in a whisper and this time Emily did burst out laughing, hitting the floor.

"You should see your face, quick Kim, get a picture!" she gasped and I saw Kim grab her phone from the table and snap my face in a photo.

"I told you" said Annie smugly, before digging into her own food; moaning about how good it was. Emily sat back up in her chair and starting on her food as well.

"This picture is a keeper, I love it" Kim gasped and I looked at the picture she had taken of me. My eyes were wide, and seemed to be more blue than grey, my eyebrows looked as if they would get lost in my hairline, and I looked completely bedazzled.

I laughed

"I love it too" and we finished our lunch in a happy silence.

* * *

After we had finished our lunch we sat in the living room having a friendly conversation, much calmer than the one we had before lunch, but I noticed that Annie had a worried look on her normally happy face.

"Annie what's wrong?" I asked, and Annie looked down and bit her lip

"Umm, Vera, I was just wanted to know…" she trailed off avoiding my gaze

"What it's like being a witch" finished Kim and Emily looked guilty, but I just shrugged

"Only natural that your curious; I would been surprised if that question didn't come up" And In all honestly I wasn't upset that they had asked, I was probably was going to tell them anyway.

"Ask away" I murmured and there was silence; it was like this for at least minute until Kim spoke

"What powers do you have?" I sighed this was hard to explain

"Well, I have many powers, but if you could put my powers into one category you could say that I'm a shadow witch" I said and they all looked shocked

"Shadow witch?" I nodded

"A witches powers are decided by the four elements; Water, Fire, Earth, and Air, when a witch starts to develop their powers they will excel in one, and obtain in a series of sub-powers according to their own element." I looked up and looked surprised

"Understand?" They nodded

"Water elementals are usually the best healers, and can heal other exceptionally well; they also have the best defense, because they aren't built to fight."

"So they can't fight at all?" asked Emily and I shook my head

"They can, we all can, there're just not good at it." Emily sighed and I took that as a sign to continue

"Fire elementals are the warriors, they are the best at destruction spells, and physical curses… They usually go bad."

"Did you know any fire elementals" I nodded

"My cousin Genevieve, but she's not evil" I added when I saw the worried gazes and they let out a sigh in relief.

"Earth elementals are shifters, they can change their appearance, and the form of other things, and they have a really high endurance; there the best spies… you can almost never catch them, and if you did, you probably couldn't beat them. My other cousin Zachariah, Ginny's twin is a shifter."

I caught my breath… and now for my least favorite

"And last but not least, the Air elementals. They like to play with people's minds. Mind reading, mind control, anything in that nature, they can do it. I personally don't like them; I've had my fair share mind games played on me." I growled out and Annie seemed to see my mood change.

"What happened?" She asked and I held my head down

"Friend of the _'family'_ was an air elemental and he thought that it would funny if he made me run around town acting like a _'black cat'._" That was not a fun day, and he was just mad that I wouldn't give him a kiss…

"Oh my god" said Kim and I shrugged.

"But wait you said that you were a Shadow witch" said Emily, and I cringed

"Well if you heard the awful story of my father than you know that I wasn't the _'special little girl'_ he wanted, he wanted a wolf-witch hybrid, but instead he got the only Shadow witch of this millennia, only one is born every thousand years. My element, if you will, is darkness; I can control people's shadows; make them their own entities and they would be fully under my control, I also can turn invisible, see in the dark, and see into people's souls. I can tell if it is an evil soul, or a good soul; I'm drawn to the good souls, and I crave the bad."

Emily's eyes widened and I held my head down in shame; but they just all seemed to give off a comforting aura. If only they knew what else I could do; I can also hide in shadow, and when I'm in one I can completely control that person and they won't be able to do anything about it no matter how strong the person is.

"It's only in your nature, and you don't actually hurt people; it's okay" Said Emily and I shrugged shifting nervously in my seat

"Can you do anything else?" asked Annie and I shuddered

"Not that I know of, but sometimes other powers emerge in later years…" I trailed off not really sure what else to say, but Annie smiled

"I think you're pretty cool, and I'm glad that you're my friend" Kim and Emily nodded in agreement and I felt tears brim my eyes. They knew about me, well most of me and they accepted it. I had never felt so happy in my life.

* * *

**_Another chapter down, and I'm glad..._**

**_I finally got to the part where Vera gives the details on her powers. I also got some reviews where people are telling me about their extreme dislike for Bella... I don't like her either, and trust me, she's going to get what's coming to her... _**

**_I can't wait, also I've gotten reviews saying that they want Jacob and Vera to get together, well I'm sorry to say that Vera will hurt a little more before Jacob gets some sense knocked into him... _**

**_Oh and one last thing Zach and Ginny are going to cause some problems... Please tell me if you want them to come early, or wait the week like they were originally supposed to... Tell me in reviews_**

**_Thanks_**

**_Jellomaniac_**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Vera's P.O.V

After the girl's day with Emily, Kim, and Annie I realized that people coming over Emily's house was normal, and I often saw the guys there eating her amazing food. I felt like it was all one big family, and it seemed as if they wanted me to join, all but Jacob.

We acted like _'friends',_ we smiled at each other, talked, and sometimes when he was in a good he even gave me a hug. I lived for those hugs, I loved them, I knew that I shouldn't of, and that he didn't want me that way, and that I was no Bella, but I really cared for him.

I was sitting on Emily's couch with Annie and she was telling me about the date she and Seth went on the night before, when he walked in. It was like when walked in my sanity walked out; all I could think about was him.

"Hey Vera" said Jacob, walking over to the couch and sitting beside me; I noticed that Annie left the room; she left me alone with Jacob… Nice

"Hey Jacob" I said avoiding eye contact, when I looked him in the eyes my love for him grew.

"So I was wondering, if you would like to go to the movies with me tonight?" he asked, and my head snapped towards him. Was he asking me on a date? He seemed to see the shock on my face and shook his head

"Not a date" He gasped and I tried to hide my disappointment. "Quil and Embry couldn't make it, Quil's with Claire, and Embry has a date" I sighed, I wasn't even his first choice to go to the movies with.

"Are you sure you want to go with me, I'm sure there are a million other people you could go with" I snapped and he winced

"I'm sorry, but I didn't think you would want to see this movie." he said quietly and I laughed

"What could possibly be so bad about it." and he held his head down

"It's a horror movie" I cocked an eyebrow

"So, were a bunch of mythical creatures; why would a horror movie be bad. It's not like you're going to go see that new movie the _'Witches of Salem'_" he stood up and shifted nervously and I let off a growl

"Really, you would actually go see that offensive movie, they make us look like devil worshipers, with grey hair and warts!" I yelled, and he actually had the decency to look guilty

"Embry was actually the one to bring it up, and I was just curious to see the differences between a real witch and a fake one." He bit his lip, still refusing to look me in the eyes. and I sighed in defeat and he looked hopeful.

"Look, will you go?" he asked and I looked into his intense black orbs.

"Alright, but you're paying" He smiled a large smile that lit up his whole face, and gave me a huge hug. Maybe seeing this movie wouldn't be so bad…

* * *

I looked into my mirror and almost smiled at what I saw. I actually looked okay, I mean not as pretty as the other girls, but I looked well enough. I was wearing dark blue jeans, and a grey long sleeve t-shirt. I wasn't wearing much makeup, only eyeliner and lip gloss, but I looked nice.

My grandmother walked into my room and smiled.

"Don't you look pretty" She cooed and I laughed. She gave me a startled look.

"What?" I asked as her gaze softened, and she smiled widely

"You laughed, you haven't truly laughed in years; these kids must be doing a number on you, you seem happier." I shrugged and sat down on my bed pulling on my black converse.

"I feel better; like there's hope, I think that has to do with Emily." She sat down beside me

"I noticed the change when you met Jacob, when you became friends" I felt my face turn into a frown, and hugged me

"Is it wrong that I want more from him? That I want us to be together?" I was trying not to cry; I just couldn't understand it, he did imprint on me, and I was bound to him, so why was he denying me? For Bella; she was a snake, a selfish soul, I should know…

"No darling it's not wrong for you to want him, and it's not wrong for him to want you." I let out a frustrated sigh

"He doesn't want me; that the problem" I yelled jumping to my feet, and starting to pace. I was probably wearing my hardwood floor down with all the pacing I've been doing lately.

"He does, sweetheart, do you not see the way he looks at you. He gave his heart to this Bella girl, that was his first love, and he's confused that somebody he didn't even know could take that love and double it… triple it even. With one glance, he's scared, but he will see that you're the one for him." I bit my lip and stared at the rain

"Soon I hope I can't just be friends with him; I love him." She smiled

"Well you do look like a sexy beast tonight, he's going to have a hard time watching the movie!" she had the mischievous twinkle in her eye and I burst out laughing; sometimes it was hard to believe I was the teen.

"Grandma!?" I screeched "I want him to love me, not lust Me." but I couldn't help the blush that crept into my cheeks.

She looked like she was about to retaliate when the doorbell rang.

"That's Jacob, please don't say anything embarrassing… Please" She smiled and ushered me to the front door. I opened it and saw the most handsome man in the world… He was perfect, like a Greek god or something. He was wearing black jeans, and a black t-shirt, and I almost couldn't stop staring…. _Almost_

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V

I was walking up to Vera's front porch, and I couldn't help but feel nervous. I know this wasn't a date, but I still felt like there were iron bolts in the bottom of my stomach. I knocked on the door and I heard laughing

"That's Jacob, please don't say anything embarrassing… Please" Said Vera giggling. I would never tell her, but I loved the sound of her giggle. I heard her walk to the door and it opened to reveal the most beautiful girl in the world.

Her raven curls hung freely, framing her heart shaped face. Her long sleeved shirt hung to her curves perfectly and the way her Jeans hugged her…

"Hey" she said breaking my concentration. She looked so beautiful, so sexy. I was tempted to tell her to go upstairs and change; I didn't want anybody else looking at her. _'Were just friends, I can't be thinking about her like that; I love Bella!'_

But she was so beautiful…

"Are we going to get this horrid movie over and done with; wouldn't want to miss the beginning" She said sarcastically and I laughed

"You still don't have to go" I said, but I honestly didn't mean it; I wanted her to go.

"Whatever, let's go" She grabbed my arm, and I tried to ignore the electricity shooting up my arm. We walked to the rabbit and I opened the door for her.

"It's not a date Jacob; you don't have to do that." she whispered and I shrugged getting in the driver's side

"I was just being a gentleman" She rolled her eyes

"Of course" She looked bored, but her tone held amusement. We drove the rest of the way to Port Angeles in silence.

* * *

Vera's P.O.V

The car ride was silent, but not awkward; comfortable, it was like we didn't need to talk. When we got to the movie theater, I noticed that it wasn't very big. It was old, and worn down, and had the normal red backgrounds like you see in T.V. movie theaters.

We walked to the concession stand and the bored looking teen behind the counter perked up when he saw us.

"Do you want anything?" asked Jacob and I shook my head. The guy behind the counter was giving me strange looks, and I didn't like it.

"Can I have an Extra-large popcorn and an Extra-large drink." said Jacob, but the boy just keep looking at me. Jacob growled quietly and the guy seemed to snap out of it

"Uh, sure, and anything for your girlfriend" He mumbled, and I blushed

"I'm not his girlfriend, and no thank you." He seemed to perk up when I said this, and tried to give me what I assumed was a flirtatious smile. I bit my lip and turned away as Jacob growled again and grabbed his food.

When we were walking into the darkened movie theater I saw the frown embedded on his handsome face

"What's wrong?" I asked as we took our seats in the very back of the theater.

"I don't like the way that guy was looking at you." he mumbled, and I bit back a laugh

"I didn't like the way he was looking at me either." I mumbled and Jacob smiled slightly.

"As long as were on the same page" I rolled my eyes

"Were not even together" I snapped and I felt him go rigid.

"So" He growled, and I knew if I kept it up it would lead to another argument, and I hated when we fought.

"Nothing; look the awful movie is starting" he growled and turned to the screen of the movie.

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V

I know I shouldn't have felt jealous when that guy at the concession stand was looking at Vera, but I couldn't stop the small growl that left my throat when he was obviously undressing her with his eyes. My wolf growled at me to rip his eyes out and beat him to a bloody pulp, but I pushed it down and sent the kid a warning glare instead. I actually didn't mind when he thought that she was my girlfriend.

We got into a small argument before the move, but Vera shut it down before it could become a big thing. I huffed and reluctantly turned my head to the screen. The movie wasn't really that good; or scary for that matter, but I saw Vera flinch a few times in the move, when a _'witch'_ was brutally insulted or killed.

Sometimes during the movie she would get some popcorn from out my bucket and our hands would brush together, resulting in a sharp ping of electricity. It didn't hurt, in fact I liked it, much more than I cared to admit, and her scent. It was driving me wild, the vanilla was the main scent, with the underlining of lilac, and it was incredible. She smelled much better than Bella ever would.

The movie ended and I saw that she looked sick.

"Are you okay?" I asked; trying to keep the worry from my voice and failing miserably. She shook her head

"That was awful, and insulting, and oh my god, they burned those people…. burned… did you know that I hate fire, I hate it so much" she was rambling and I just hugged her. She stopped talking, and looked at me with wide eyes.

"What" I asked shrugging "Friends can comfort friends" she winced slightly at the word friend, but smiled none the less

"Yeah, did you know this was the first movie I ever saw in the theaters." she said with a light tone and I blanched. My wolf growled, and I felt like such a jerk. This was the first movie she's ever been taken to and I took her to a witch flick…

"I had fun" she stated and I smiled, I was glad, me and my wolf were glad she was happy; I felt like if she was happy then I was happy, and that nothing could go wrong; that was until we stepped outside the theater and I saw who was there.

* * *

_**OMG I just left a cliffy... I think I might be evil... **_

_**anyway, Please tell me what you think is going to happen in the next chapter... let's see if you can guess...**_

_**OH; and I would still like to see of I should bring the twins in, sooner or in later chapters...**_

_**Thanks again for all the reviews... please keep on reviewing... I'm trying to reach 50:-)**_

_**Jellomaniac**_


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Vera's P.O.V

Oh. My. God… I think fate hates me, I really do. I was having a nice time with Jacob, we were talking, and he was acting like he really cared, then… **BELLA FRIGGIN SWAN** happens to show up at the same theater as us with her vampire boyfriend. Great…

I saw the look on Jacob's face change when we saw them, standing outside the theater. It changed from joy and happiness, to hurt and anger. He started to shake slightly, and I saw the head of Bella's vampire; Edward snap towards us.

Now I have only meet one vampire in my whole life, and I know that they are insanely perfect looking, but there was something about him that made me feel uncomfortable. He was handsome, with short spiked bronze hair, and alluring topaz eyes; but there was something about his soul.

Bella hadn't noticed us, and I was glad; I was tired of dealing with her shit. It was like she wanted to rub in my face that Jacob loved her more, and I hated her for that. Edward turned to me and glared, and Jacob noticed and moved in front of me. That's when I felt it, the familiar prickling in my brain, the feeling that somebody's inside.

I snarled; this vampire was in my head! That was not okay, there are things in my head that should never be revealed.

_'Quies'_ I thought and I saw the bewildered look on his face when my thought quieted.

"Jacob, let's go" I mumbled but he stayed put, growling. I could see the mussels of his arms coiling underneath his skin, and I knew he wanted to phase.

"Jacob" I said louder, commanding his attention and he snapped back towards me. "Let's go"

_'let's go before_'_

"Jacob!" Shit… just perfect, I knew she would see us. Bella looked up at us, and ran to Jacob; Edward on her heels. We he got closer I saw him look at me again and stiffen.

"Bella" replied Jacob stiffly and I rolled my eyes. She had to be here didn't she?

"Jacob, what are you doing here" she asked and I almost laughed at her stupidity; did she not see me. I must have made some noise of indifference because she peered around Jacob's large frame and saw me. I need to thank god for my self-control, because the look on her face when she saw me was priceless.

"Hello Bella" I said politely, and I saw her glare and clutch on to Edwards arm. _'Yes little mortal girl, cling to the stronger species, like the weak little human you are…' _I stiffened, where the hell were these thoughts coming from, this wasn't me…

"Vera" she replied through clenched teeth, "what a surprise, I didn't think Jacob would bring you on a date." I bit my lip, low blow Bella

I was about to tell her that we weren't on a date, but Jacob grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Well, I did, it was nice seeing you Bella, Edward" he snarled, and I blanched, we weren't on a date… He said so. I saw Edward smirk and I did my best not to yell at him

"Well, I'm glad to see you and your imprint are getting along; now you can leave Bella and I be" I rolled my eyes; Bella was always coming back to Jacob.

"Nice to meet you Vera" he said with fake politeness and I gave a curt nod… What was his game?

"Pleasure is all mine, Mr. Cullen, goodnight Bella; see you next time" I said this with no emotion, nothingness. I pushed away all my hatred for Bella, the uneasiness I felt from Edward, the anger I felt at Jacob; and I felt nothing.

He nodded and practically dragged a gaping Bella into the movie theater. Jacob held on to my waist even tighter as he pulled me to his car. I let him do it; I let him feel in control. We sat in the rabbit and he just stared out the window. It had started to rain and I watched him hit the dashboard.

He hit the dashboard three times before he put the keys into the ignition and we drove away. The silence on the way home wasn't like the silence on the way there. It was an angry silence, a silence fueled by his rage. I just stared out the window, trying not to feel anything.

We pulled up to my house and I turned to get out when his hot hand grabbed my arm.

"Your mad at me; I can feel it" he murmured and I grit my teeth.

"It doesn't matter" I whispered and tried to leave the car again, but his grip tightened on my arm

"Jacob let me go" I said, but he Just growled, I closed my eyes and started to count to ten; trying my hardest to stay calm, but it wasn't easy when he just kept growling.

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V

The whole ride home she looked out the window, at the rain. I could feel her anger at me, but I wasn't really sure why. I know that the encounter with Bella and her leech wasn't the most pleasant, but why was she shutting down the way she did before I imprinted on her.

When we pulled up to her house she tried to leave, but I didn't want her to leave with her angry with me. So I grabbed her arm, she felt so soft…

"Your mad at me; I can feel it" I whispered and I saw her grit her teeth

"It doesn't matter" Her voice was nonchalant, but I could hear the underlining of pain, and my wolf howled at her pain. I couldn't let her leave like this, when she tried to squirm away again, I held on tighter and growled

"Jacob, let go" Her voice was soft and I could no longer hear the pain, but the fury in her words, I growled again

"Not until you tell me what's wrong" she rolled her eyes

"You want to know what's wrong" she hissed and I flinched at the venom in her words, it felt so wrong for her to be mad at me.

"Yes" I murmured and she ripped her arm from mine

"You used me; you saw Bella get jealous and you used that to your advantage, you played with my emotions Jacob; and that is one thing you don't want to do." She hissed and I winced again. I wasn't trying to play with her, I just wanted to get her away from the leech; he was giving her strange looks.

"You might not care for me the way I care for you, but that does not give you the right to use me to get to Bella… It hurts" What? I was confused, and I felt my wolf trying to break through and comfort her.

"I never wanted to hurt you Vera" I yelled, and she closed her eyes

"But you still do" I was shocked, she cared for me more than I realized, and I was hurting her

"Vera I_"

"Don't" she held up her hand and left the car. I was in shock I scrambled to go after her, but as soon as she left the car she was gone. Nothing; no scent, no vision of her; nothing but a small tugging at my chest telling me that she was close.

My wolf was pissed, I hurt her, and I couldn't even fix it. I growled, and ran into the woods to phase away my pain.

* * *

Vera's P.O.V

I just put my heart on my sleeve, and he hurt me. I hated feeling this way, and him being near me was making it worse. I rushed from the car and turned invisible. I saw him get out the car to look for me, but I knew he wouldn't be able to. I was standing practically next to him and he just kept looking. He let off a soft growl, and ran into the woods and phased, and when he did he let out a pained howl.

When he was gone I ran into the house; and pass my perplexed looking grandmother

"Veradisia" She called but I ignored her, the pain was too great. I ran into my room and threw myself on the bed. I screamed into my pillow, the burning in my chest was great, and I tried to dull it, but nothing was working. I screamed again and the light bulb in my lamp blew.

I looked up seeing the shattered pieces of the lamp on my desk; and I sighed picking up the shards of glass, and I looked at my reflection. My tears seemed to glow in the moonlight; my Yellow eyes reflected the pain that was inside.

I was done playing nice; I was going to win Jacob even if it kills me.

* * *

**_Uh oh, Vera's finally done with Bella and Jacob's crap... She going to start fighting for him!_**

**_Bella's going to become a bigger Antagonist, what's she going to do in her jealous rage?_**

**_Jacob's starting to realize that Bella's not the one for him... But he's gonna screw up a little more before he gets it._**

**_Edward's gonna end up confronting Vera... What's going to happen?_**

**_The twins are still coming... Yay!_**

**_Keep reviewing Please..._**

**_Thanks_**

**_Jellomaniac_**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

_**First of all I want to thank everyone for the reviews, but especially**_

_**ChocolateIsKryptonite for their support. You have given me great reviews since I started this story and I really appreciate it.**_

_**Okay, back to the story… Chapter Sixteen is rather short, but important none the less**_

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V

I was so confused. I thought of the way Bella acted tonight; was she really jealous of Vera? Did she think of me more than a friend? A few days ago I would have been jumping up and down with happiness at the thought, but now…

The way Vera looked at me; it was filled with pain, and hurt… I knew how it felt to love somebody and not have the same feelings returned, for them to give you false hope; and I was doing this to the most important person in my world!

When she left and disappeared, I felt as if my world was crumbling, and somebody had taken my heart and crushed it. It was enough to make me phase, and when I did I had Paul and Quil on patrol to tell me how much of a screw up I am.

There was no doubt in my mind; I still loved Bella, I probably will always love Bella; but the love I feel for Vera is greater and increasing each and every day. I need to fix what I have done, I need to tell her that I do care for her, and I need to hold her in my arms… I need to love her.

* * *

Vera's P.O.V

Out of all the idea's I have ever had, this may honestly be the worst. I was going to confront Bella, I was going to tell her to back off, and make her stay away. I was sick of her bullshit and I wasn't taking no for an answer, even if I had to use my magic to get it.

I drove through Forks to _'Newton's Sports goods shop'_ where I had found out from an overly enthusiastic Paul, that she worked. I pulled up to an empty parking spot, and sure enough I saw the demon truck three spaces to my left. I sighed and mustered all my courage and walked into the shop.

The door made a small tingling noise as I walked through, and I looked at the crowded surroundings. The shelves were filled with sports and hiking equipment. I walked to the front of the store to see Bella Swan reading a withered copy of _'Wuthering Heights'_ and paying no attention to her surroundings.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

I heard the tingle of the door and assumed that it was Mike bring the rest of the new shipment in, so I continued to read my old copy of 'Wuthering Heights' not worried at all. It wasn't until the person called my name I had wished I had stayed at home today.

"Bella" she called and I held my breath and my head snapped up in shock. Vera; Vera was here in the place I work right now talking to me.

"What do you want" I snarled, hoping I looked intimidating, it was no longer a secret that I didn't like her; she was taking my Jacob away. She bit her lip and looked worried; huh maybe I looked scarier than I thought

"I need to talk to you" I murmured, her voice was low and she looked like she was lost in her own thoughts.

"Why" I snapped and she finally looked me in the eyes. Her gaze was sharp and I realized that she was a hell of a lot more intimidating than me.

"Because you need to stay away from Jacob" She replied plainly, and I scoffed. Who the hell did she think she was telling me to stay away from my Jacob?

"I don't need to do anything; in fact if anyone should stay away from Jacob it's you, he doesn't want you." I growled and her eyes narrowed, I felt a cold chill creep up my spine

"Do you not care that you hurting him, are you so selfish that you must have both" she hissed and I stood up; I was not selfish, she was just jealous that I had my Edward and Jacob and she had no one.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here and trying to tell me what to do; who do you think you are?" I shouted, and a smirk came across her face

"I know exactly who I am; I am, smarter, stronger, faster, and a hell of a lot more powerful than you could ever be, and you are trying to win a game that you have no business playing; so I warn you, just stay away" She said the words slow, with a deadly venom dripping from her words. I felt a sharp pang of fear hit me.

"Are you threating me; because if you are Edward will not be pleased" She barked out a laugh

"You think I'm afraid of you vampire… Ha!" she snorted "He can't even read my mind, he can't do anything to me, but I can do something to him; and you, if you don't stop." He tone was light, casual as if we were having a normal conversation, and that's what made it all the more frightening.

"Your just a human" She cocked he left eyebrow

"That's what you think… but the truth is; you're just a human… A pathetic, scared, little mortal girl who wishes to play with forces so much more important than her… Stay out of my life and I will stay out of yours." With that she flipped her black hair and sauntered out of the shop; smiling. What had gotten over her it was like she was a totally different person; a monster.

* * *

Vera's P.O.V

I can't believe I just said that to Bella; I have no idea what came over me, it was like somebody else was controling my thoughts, and actions!I felt sick, I had said some horrible things to her, butthe look on her face though, she was almost paler than a vampire… I caught myself slipping into the other person; what was wrong with me? I quickly walked out of the shop and ran right into Edward Cullen;Shit.

"What are you doing here?" He growled at me, I shook my head; has anyone heard of manner's?

"I had to have a word with Bella" I replied truthfully, I could see his eyes widen

"If you touched her_" I held up my hand

"Don't you dare threaten me Cullen; I put that little girl I her place and I won't hesitate to put you in yours." I hissed. My head was pounding; I needed to let off some of the pressure building up. He glared at me and I cocked an eyebrow was he trying to intimate me?

"What are you going to do; call the pack?" he growled and I laughed, he thought I needed the pack for protection? I may be an imprint but I'm not helpless.

"I would if I couldn't handle you on my own, now be a dear and keep your Bella to yourself and away from the reservation… Or I will be forced to do something drastic." He stood over me; growling, trying hard not to attack me.

"What can a human possibly do to me?" he growled and I smiled a smile so sweet it was sickening.

"You thought I was human, well let me clarify to you the way I clarified to Bella; I am stronger than you and you better leave me alone or I'll prove it to you." I stood up straighter and I felt my eyes change and he gasped

"A witch" I nodded; No shit Sherlock…

"And a damn powerful one at that; so fuck off" I said sweetly. Where were these words coming from, this was not me! I was coming here to politely ask Bella to stop, and avoid Edward at all costs and I'm here cussing him out! Jacob's going to be so pissed if he smells Edward on me…

"Stay away from Bella"

"My pleasure" I said quickly before I could say something else that would get me into trouble. I _always_ thought before I spoke, and now the words were flowing freely from my mouth. I have to leave before I hurt someone. I ran to the car and dove with a full conscience back to La Push

* * *

**_Something is wrong with Vera, she's acting so out of character... And Jacob finally starts to admit that it's time to let Bella go... Ooooh what will happen next..._**

**_(Okay, I know I'm hyping up my own story... but It's so much fun to narrate...) Please keep Reviewing I really want to hit 50..._**

**_Thanks_**

**_Jellomaniac_**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

_**Alright I have over 50 Reviews and I'm loving it.**_

_**I just want to thank all the people who sent me reviews, all of them were awesome and made me feel really special... It makes me want to keep writing; so thanks.**_

_**Next reviw goal... 100! okay on with the chapter...**_

* * *

Vera's P.O.V

I was driving faster than I normally did, my heart was pounding against my ribcage, and I knew something was wrong. I shouldn't have said those things; hell I shouldn't have thought them. It was like somebody else had taken control of my body and forced me to say them.

I was biting my lip so hard that I drew blood. I pulled over to the side of the road and closed my eyes. I needed Ezra; that was the only solution I could come up with. Ezra was a warlock, he knows about these things; he could help me.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed his number, listening to each slow, dragged out ring. Three times it rung and I held my breath the entire time.

_'Hello'_ I almost cried at the sound of his voice

**_'Ezra, you need to hurry, something's wrong'_** I gasped out, trying to keep my breathing even

_'What's Wrong Veradisia?'_ I bit my lip again and fiddled with my car keys. I didn't want to tell him, but I needed to. I sighed

**_'I was bound to one of the shape shifters, and he imprinted on me… It should have worked out, but he was in love with another girl before me and he still had leftover feelings for her. God Ezra she's awful, I hate her; every time I talked to her she would rub in my face that he loved her more. She's so selfish; she's dating a vampire… A freaking Vampire, and keeps stringing my Jacob along; her soul; don't even get me started on her foul soul. I'm surprised that she doesn't have dark witches fawning all over her.' _**

I paused and caught my breath, and I noticed that it was silent on the other line; so I continued

**_'Then Jacob finally took me on a 'friendly date' and we were having fun; I actually think he was falling for me, lord knows I fell for him; and she shows up with her vampire and ruins it. He used me to make her jealous… it hurt me so much, that my powers went all out of whack by the time I got home; my eyes were yellow' _**

His breathing hitched and I could almost see the horror filled expression on his face

**_'I needed her to stop using him, I needed her to stay away; to stay with her vampire and leave my Jacob alone. So I went to talk with her; it was supposed to be a humble conversation, but something happened. She just kept pushing me, acting like a spoiled brat and I couldn't take it. It was like somebody else took control, and forced me to say horrible things_'_**

I couldn't finish I was in tears.

_'Something is very wrong; Veradisia, stay away from people, especially this girl you hate so much. Stay calm.'_ I wiped away my tears and felt as if a giant weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Ezra would be here in a few days and he would know what to do

**_'Alight, see you soon'_** I whispered

_'See you Veradisia'_ and he hung up, and I found the energy to drive home.

I walked slowly to my room, not bothering to put my things away and I lay in my bed. Grandma was with Billy; no doubt flirting up a storm. I shuddered and turned to face my wall. Where had things gone so wrong?

_'When you were born'_ I thought and let out a dark laugh, it was true, and ever since I was born I had attracted death; and I even caused one.

"I'm so worthless" I murmured; wiping a few stray tears, and turned over to rest.

I'm not sure how long I laid in my bed, trying to stop the warm tears that fell down my face, but it must have been hours because I heard my grandmother walk through the front door. I heard another pair of footsteps; someone was with her?

"Veradisia, there's someone here to see you" I groaned and put my pillow over my face

"I'm not feeling well" I called back "I don't want to get them sick!" I was lying again and I felt a sharp jab of guilt. There was a knock at my door, and it slowly opened.

"Well it's a good thing I can't get sick" I think my heart almost bust through my chest, at the sound of his voice. Jacob stood at the end of my bed and looked at me as I ripped the pillow from my face.

"Can I sit?" I nodded; my heart was lodged in my throat leaving me unable to speak. We sat there for a few minutes, until he opened his mouth again. His face was filled with sorrow and I saw bags under his eyes.

"I'm Sorry Vera, I really am" I shrugged, still unable to speak. He shifted closer to me then stiffened. A low growl rumbled in my chest making me wince.

"What?" I whispered and the growl became louder, and he started to shake slightly.

"You smell like him" he snarled and my eyes widened; I smelled like the Cullen. I opened my mouth to reply but his shaking only got worse

"What the hell were you doing with him?!" He shouted at me, and I felt my anger starting to rise.

"I wasn't with him, I ran in to him!" I yelled back shaking my head in confusion. He was he to apologize one minute and is yelling at me the next!

"His scent is all over you Vera; what did you do, hug him?" He snarled and I rolled my eyes

"I thought you were here to apologize" I growled and he started to shake faster now

"Yeah that was before I found out you were hanging around the leech" His voice was cold and I suppressed a shiver

"I didn't go to see the vampire, I went to talk to Bella" He stopped shaking and gave me a confused glance. I rolled my eyes and walked out my room; he stood up and was right on my heels

"Why would you go talk to Bella?" He asked and I ignored him walking into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. I saw a note on the fridge and grit my teeth; it was from my grandma saying that she went to Sue's so that she could give us some privacy.

He stood in front of me blocking my way as II tried to leave the kitchen. This was probably the first time I noticed how much bigger he was than me; in height and in width.

"Move Jacob" I said quietly avoiding his eyes, and he shook his head

"Why did you see Bella?" he asked again and I held my head down

"I wanted to tell her to stop"

"Stop what?" I shifted nervously and set my cup down

"Stop hurting you; to stop trying to one-up me, and stop meddling in people's lives. I went to her work, and we had a conversation that quickly went south; so I left. I walked outside and ran into Edward and we got in an argument. I threatened them, said some awful things, and probably scared Bella shitless."

He was silent and I swiftly glided past him and ran into my room. He would hate me now; he would never want to talk to me again because I ruined his chances with his dream girl because of my jealousy. There was a banging at my door and closed my eyes; silence.

I was suddenly crushed against a burning chest, and I felt as though I couldn't breathe.

"Jacob!" I yelled trying to see what had possessed him to do this

"I was coming here to apologize and tell you that I'm done fighting the imprint. You were made for me and it took Bella flaunting her leech around us for me to realize it… And when I smelt him on you…" He trailed off

"You thought you would lose me." I finished and he nodded. I let out a shaky breath.

"You could never really lose me Jacob; I bound to you as much as you have imprinted on me. I just didn't deny it." He hugged me tighter

"I'm sorry" he murmured in my hair and I laughed

"Yeah me too" he finally pulled back and gave me a confused look

"About what?" he asked and I sighed

"For threatening your best friend" He shifted

"Yeah about that_" He was cut off by the front door slamming.

**_"SIA… WERE HERE!"_**

* * *

_**Wait who's here..., also do you think now that Jacob's not fighting the imprint our two hero's will get together... maybe; maybe not**_

_**Review please!**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Jellomaniac**_


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Vera's P.O.V

Panic; full blown, unconditional panic blew through me. This was a first; I had absolutely no idea what I was going to do. They were early; my cousins were freaking early.

"Who's that?" asked Jacob looking confused; huh, I almost forgot he was here.

"Quick" I whispered shoving his huge frame out the door, "sneak to the kitchen and hide all sharp objects" He shook his head; confused

"Why?" I rolled my eyes, and shook my head

"No time to answer that; they're here!" I hissed as we walked down the hall, I was trying to be discreet, but Jacob was a 6 foot 8" 350 pound Native American man, with bulging muscles; I wasn't surprised when Ginny saw us.

"Sia!" Oh my god look at you, you look so mature!" She gushed flittering her way over to us; Jacob turned around and cocked an eyebrow.

"Genevieve" I said slowly, taking in her appearance. Her once long luscious red curls were cropped away into spiky layers, and her black eyes seemed to have a burning glow within them.

She turned her gaze over to Jacob; smirking at what she saw

"Well, well, what do we have here; a nice piece of Native meat…" She trailed off obviously checking him out, and he seemed to be really uncomfortable.

"Gin, what are you doing here, you were supposed to be her on Saturday; it's Wednesday" I said, my discomfort leaking into my voice

"Well" she started dragging out her words and playing with the hem of her short red dress and eyeing Jacob flirtatiously, and Jacob looked uncomfortable.

"You gave daddy a quite a serious phone call, he said you sounded really worried so we came a few days early" I groaned and she shot me a look

"What; you don't want me here?" she asked

"No" I retorted and she huffed, plopping herself on my couch

"I didn't even have time to put away all the sharp objects" I trailed off and she glared at me

"That was one time, and you didn't even get cut that badly" She hissed and Jacob's eyes widened

"Vera; who the hell is she?" he growled and Ginny popped right up holding out her hand

"Genevieve Darkwood, Veradisia's older and favorite cousin" Jacob turned to glare at me

"Cousin, like on your_"

"Father Side, yeah, my daddy's her daddy's big brother" She replied smiling and I put my face in my hands

"Where are Ezra and Zach?" I murmured into my palms and she huffed

"Well, daddy's putting the rest of our things away in our new house; right on the edge of Forks…" Wait, edge of Forks… There moving here… Near me….

I screamed

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V

Vera started screaming

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO, Absolutely not; there is no way in heaven or hell that you guys moved to Forks, like 10 minutes from me; not possible, I mean we already have one witch here, we don't need anymore!" she was rambling, and the sun that was shining outside seemed to darken. I looked at her cousin who was picking at her nails.

"Calm down Sia; it's not the end of the world…" she trailed off as Vera sent her a dark look

"Your trouble incarnate" she growled and Genevieve let out a cynical laugh

"Looks like I'm not the only one… Scaring mortals Sia; not exactly a thing good witches do" Vera stiffened, and turned to look at me

"Not now, Gin; we'll talk about this with Ezra." She whispered and grabbed my hand sending bolts of electricity throughout my arm.

"Jacob; you should go. I'll talk to you later." She pulled my arm and I followed her out the door; her cousin shrugged and went into the kitchen digging through the fridge. Once we were outside she pulled me behind a tree that was in her front yard.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry you had to meet her, Ginny's not exactly stable." I let off a low growl; I didn't like the thought of my Vera being by that girl; especially if she could get hurt.

"Look I need you to tell Sam that my uncle bought a house in Forks, and that you guys will probably be seeing a lot more of my family. I'll try my hardest to keep them in check, but…" she trailed off as a black mustang drove up the drive way.

"Who's that?" I asked as a masculine scent evaded my nostrils and Vera shuddered

"That would be Zachariah; and probably Ezra…"

"Look Vera; I still need to discuss Bella_" She bit her lip, and held her head down

"I know, I'm a horrible person, and I'm really sorry, I'll understand if you want me to apologize" her going back and apologizing probably meant that she would see the leech; There was no way in hell that was happening.

"NO; under no circumstances do I want you near those two; I'm not mad at you, _" I was cut off by the doors of the car closing.

"I really need to take care of them right now, can we talk more about this later?" she whispered and I nodded. We walked from behind the tree to see a tall man in about his early thirties; with dark blonde hair and silver eyes. He gave off the same air of authority that Sam did and I knew instantly that this was her uncle Ezra.

"Ezra" She cried running into his arms; this reaction was the exact opposite from the one she gave Genevieve.

"Hello, Veradisia" he murmured in her hair and she looked up and smiled. I had seen her with her with Nala; I saw how they reacted to each other; like best friends, sister's maybe. Vera was the older, more responsible one of the two, yet she still gave Nala the respect she deserved. With Ezra, I could already tell he was the father figure that she would listen to and respect, but wouldn't be afraid to back talk and speak her mind to.

"Don't forget about me Sia" said another voice and I looked around to see a boy about Seventeen with curly brown hair and striking green eyes. HE wasn't as tall as Ezra, but was more muscular. They both had the same facial structure and I assumed that this was Zachariah.

"Wouldn't dream of it" she grimaced and gave him a hug as well. I know that this was her cousin and that he didn't think of her that way; but I couldn't stop the small growl that emitted from my chest.

* * *

Vera's P.O.V

Ezra and Zach turned to glare; not look, but glare at Jacob behind me. I knew they didn't like him because he was rejecting me, and I knew that Zach was about to go into older brother mode.

"Jacob; maybe you should go" I called before anyone could say anything that would cause a fight. If a fight were to break out I don't know who I'd fight with, and that scared me.

"Wait, this is the young boy" Ezra emphasized the word boy. "That you were bound to" I nodded slowly

"Yes Ezra; this is Jacob" I gestured to him and back to Ezra "He has to go now." I grabbed Jacobs arm and trying to pull him to the rabbit, but he stayed put.

"No, I would love to meet this Ezra I've heard so much about." he said and I gave him a confused glance. I told him nothing about Ezra, only that he was my uncle and that he was coming to visit.

"Veradisia told you about me eh_" He said smirking, and keeping his polite façade. "Then she must have told you about how I could control the people that hurt my family and make them suffer a thousand deaths in their head." He continued to smile.

"Ezra!" I yelled in horror, I couldn't believe he was doing this.

"And she must have told you about me" He growled back "I don't like other people around my imprint" I covered my mouth

"Your imprint; I thought you were denying me?" He turned to me, with a softened expression

"Not anymore." I was speechless; he wasn't denying me anymore, when had this change taken place?

"You don't deserve Sia" snarled Zach and Jacob started to shake

"Well apparently that's not what the spirits thought; or I wouldn't of imprinted on her."

"Jacob don't get him riled up" I warned but he ignored me and started to shake harder.

"Look here; I've known Sia for forever and I know exactly how much you've hurt her; Stay away from her" Zach's green eyes were flashing and I knew he was about to fight. If Jacob was fast enough I knew that he could kill Zach, but if Zach got that first hit in… All bets were off

"You don't tell me what to do with my imprint" Jacob was vibrating; I ran over to Ezra and grabbed his arm

"You're not going to stop them?" I hissed and he shook his head; a small smirk playing at his lips

"He needs to understand that we are creatures that are not to be trifled with" I gaped at him

"Ezra!" I yelled Just as Jacob was about to burst into his wolf form in my front yard.

"Oh why don't you leave this sex god alone, obviously he has the hot's for Sia; look I don't know exactly what happened between those two, but there fine now." Said Ginny running out the house and I grimaced.

"Sex god?" Jacob smirked, but was starting to calm down; and I groaned

"Don't feed his ego" and Jacob mocked a hurt look, but stopped shaking completely. Zach looked calmer as well, and gave Gen a disgusted look

"Well he is_" She replied with a shrug and Zach shuddered and Ezra eyes bulged

"Oh that's nasty Gen, _"

"No daughter of mine will be_" Ezra and Zach at the same time and I buried my face in my hands. This was not going to end well

* * *

**_Jacob's not denying the imprint anymore... about time, but don't worry there will be more Bella drama later._**

**_I also finally put the twins in... I decided against them just visiting and straight up moved them to Forks, That way Gevevieve and Vera can get in a lot more trouble together..._**

**_Thank for all the reviews, please keep them coming_**

**_Jellomaniac_**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**_Finally another chapter... I'm so excited!_**

* * *

Nala's P.O.V

Now this was a strange sight to behold upon coming back to my humble abode…

Jacob, shielding a surprised looking Vera, from an angry looking Zachariah; who was also shooting glares at a smug looking Genevieve, who was obviously checking Jacob out, making Ezra look at his daughter with disappointment and pity, and also shoot Jacob a few dirty glances.

"What is going on here" I asked trying to keep a straight face and not burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"There only here for ten minutes and their already starting fights; that's what happened" Snarled Vera and I did laugh this time.

"Oh, well I assume you guys know everything, so Jacob go home before there's a giant wolf on my front lawn, Genevieve go clean up the mess I'm sure you made in my kitchen, Zachariah; I don't want to see you fighting with Jacob… At all" I emphasized the last part; I would not have my home destroyed by magic.

"Oh Nala; taking control of the situation again I see." said Ezra and I nodded

"Damn straight, I will not have your hooligan children ruining my things." Ezra smiled and I turned to Jacob and pointed at his car.

"Sam wants to see you; GO!" he mumbled something and gave Vera a longing look, but drove off anyway. Vera shot me a grateful glance

"Thanks Grandma, I don't know what I would of done if they fought" I smiled and nodded as she ran into the house, Genevieve following her, I turned to Ezra

"Why are you here early?" His face turned serious.

"I think Veradisia's becoming a dark witch."

"NO!" I gasped and he nodded

"She's showing all of the symptoms, eye's flashing to yellow, multiple personalities, and when Halloween comes she will probably attempt to steal a soul." I felt a few tear's well up in my eyes

"Not my little witch" I whispered, and he held his head down

"And because she's the Shadow witch; if she turn's dark, a lot more people will suffer." I shook my head

"Can we stop it?" I cried the tears finally falling and he shook his head

"Not us; but maybe Jacob." I cocked my head to the side in confusion and was about to ask how could Jacob stop Vera from turning Dark when I saw Sam walk out the woods. I quickly wiped my eyes and got in his car.

"I need to go get a book; I'll be back soon, don't tell Vera" With that he drove off and Sam walked up.

"Hey Nala, is Vera here" I nodded, not trusting my voice at the moment and pointed door. He gave me a sharp nod and walked inside.

* * *

Vera's P.O.V

Gin, could you not flirt with Jacob" I growled once we entered the kitchen and she shrugged.

"Sure whatever; not any fun when the guy's like totally in love with you…" she trailed off and I let of an unattractive snort.

"He doesn't love me; he loves this awful Bell girl" I shuddered at her name, and Ginny rolled her eyes

"Maybe he did love her; but not anymore, you should have seen the way he was staring at you… He loves you girl" I shook my head

"Whatever; just clean up the mess you made before Nala gets inside; seriously how the hell did you make this big of a mess in under five minutes?" I grumbled looking at the trashed kitchen, there were multiple glasses out and the things for a sandwich displayed everywhere. She shrugged

"Oh I see; trying to change the subject; maybe I will keep flirting with Jacob, maybe I could get him to ask me on a date..." she snapped her fingers as the things started to return to their normal places. I gave her a dark glare

"You wouldn't _DARE_" I whispered and she let off a grin that closely resembled the one of the Cheshire cat.

"Maybe I would; maybe I wouldn't... What are you going to do about it" I bit my lip and looked down as Ginny laughed

"Good old Sia; afraid to use her own magic" I grit my teeth and glared

"Whatever Ginny; and I go by Vera now" I snapped, and Ginny laughed harder

"Ooooh, looks like somebody has a bit of a bark" She smirked, and took a defensive position "But can she bite?" I ground my teeth

"You don't want to fight me" I snarled, and my finger's started to twitch

"Hey if you two are going to fight my money's on Sia" Called Zach walking into the house

"Vera!" I called back, and Ginny took the distraction to melt the floor slightly, making me sink waist deep.

"You two better not be fighting in my kitchen" called my grandmother; her voice was shaky; was something wrong? I looked back at Ginny

"Help me up!" I hissed and she shook her head

"Nope" she said popping the 'p' and turned to walk back into the living room.

"Shit" I murmured. "I'm gonna kill_"

"What the heck" said Sam walking into the kitchen; and I blushed., this was not how I wanted people to see me.

"Umm, this awkward, but umm could you not tell Nala" Right as I said that she walked into the kitchen as well.

**"GENEVIEVE, GET YOU WITCH BEHIND AND GET MY GRANDAUGHTER OUT OF THIS FLOOR!"** I could hear Zach laughing in the other room as she skipped back in and I instantly was spit out the floor with extreme force, landing on my stomach. I picked myself up and smiled at Sam

"Hey, what brings you over here?" I tried to sound casual, but my voice had a new edge to it due to the fact that I was beyond pissed.

"Emily wanted to invite you diner" I stifled groaned, I would love to go see Emily, Kim, and Annie, but I was now too busy babysitting

"Jacob told me you cousins were early"

"Not just early; they moved to Forks" Nala spit out the water she had been drinking and I pat her back.

"Moved here" she whispered and I sighed, leading her to the couch.

"Yup, Nala; you and Vera" Gin said my name sarcastically "Will be seeing a lot more of us." I saw Sam stiffen

"Don't worry; there not soul stealer's; just really annoying" I growled and Zach laughed

"I resent that statement; Ginny's annoying" I rolled my eyes.

"As long as they respect they respect the rules we set about your magic use. Do they know…"

"About the wolves; yeah" Sam nodded, and gave me a hard glance

"I'm serious about the rules; if they don't follow them, they will be in the same position as the Cullen's" I nodded and Zach gave me a quizzical glance.

"What rules?" He asked and sighed

"Well, no magic use that will potentially harm a human, no telling them about us, or the wolves, or the Cullen's" Gin poked her head from around the hall

"Cullen's?" Sam growled

"Vampires" he hissed and bit my lip

"I'll tell you more about it later" I didn't want to see Sam reaction when Ginny said something like how cool she thought Vampires were. She nodded and I continued the rules.

"Absolutely no soul stealing… That's the most important rule" Ezra nodded walking into the house holding a big leather bound book.

"We can abide by those rules" He shook Sam's hand with his free one

"Ezra Darkwood; Veradisia's uncle" Sam gave his hand a brief shake then let if fall to his side

"Sam Uley, Alpha of the Wolf pack" Ezra smiled

"Nice meeting you, and again I will make sure my children follow those rules" Sam gave a rough nod and turned to look at me

"Emily would really appreciate if you came by tonight, Goodnight Nala" Grandma smiled and walked him to the door. As soon as she left her smile faded and she gave me a serious look.

"We need to talk"

I shivered as we sat down on the couch and Ezra stood in front of me setting the book down on the glass coffee table, Zach sat in the armchair beside the couch and Gin sat in between me and my grandmother, and crossed her legs.

"Let's get this conversation started" I huffed

"Let's start with your unusual binding" said Ezra and I held my head down

"I went to the Bibliotheca and I looked up the ancient binding system. It is said that a female is unable to bind" I gave him a confused look. Did he think…

"Ezra, I really am a girl!" I yelled and he held his hand up in defense

"Yes dear" he said quickly "I was there when you were born, I know that you're a girl"

"Yeah and she has two boobs and a_" Started Ginny when grandma put her hand over her mouth and Ezra glared at her, the turned back to me.

"What I mean is; you didn't bind"

"What?" I asked and he opened the book to a page near the back

"Read this text" I bent over and squinted trying to read the cursive writing

_'There is but one Shadow Elemental born every thousand years, due to the fact that they are the direct descendants of the moon spirits. Shadow Elementals are always females, and are usually the offspring of a Light and a Dark magic user. They are very powerful with the ability's like seeing into other's souls, controlling and hiding in the shadows around them, and exist in an astral plane where no others can see or hear them, but can manipulate objects around them. At the age of sixteen the Shadow Elemental will attempt to find their other half; one to help balance out the darkness within them, and keep them from stealing the souls of the innocent. They will feel a strange pull for months until they find them, and if unable to find their other half; or if their other half rejects them they will become depressed then enraged and consume all the souls in their path by their eighteenth moon.'_

I gaped at Ezra

"So I'm not bound to Jacob; but he's still my other half…" I questioned and he nodded

"Yes, the purpose for a warlock to bind is so their line of magic is continued; the purpose for you feeling the way you do for Jacob" He hissed his name "Is so you don't destroy the world, and consume thousands of souls.

I blinked slowly

"So if he keeps rejecting me I'm going kill a bunch of people by my eighteenth birthday." He nodded again

"Were so screwed."

* * *

_**So I gave a little more backround to Shadow Elemental's... OH and Geniveive does not like Jacob, she's just a big flirt and likes to cause trouble.**_

_**There will be more Zach and Jacob trouble; oh and you should tell me if you want Bella and Ginny to meet. If they do, Ginny will react way differantly than Vera because she's not afraid of her magic**_

_**Please Review**_

_**Jellomaniac**_


	21. Chapter Twenty

Vera's P.O.V

"Oh Vera; it can't be that bad… I already told you, he's in love with you" called Ginny as I walked it my room, slamming the door and falling into my bed screaming into my pillow. They left me alone for a few hours and I was glad. I felt so conflicted; I was in love with Jacob; I could admit it, but he didn't love me back, and if he doesn't love me back I'm going to kill thousands of people. Where was his choice, that's completely unfair to him!

I laid there, on my bed for about a half hour until I worked up the strength to go back out and see my family. I walked out of my room and went into the living room to see my grandmother sitting on the couch and looking at an old photo book.

"Where's the other's?" I asked sitting down next to her, she flipped to the next page and sighed

"They left, saying that they were giving you time to adjust" I looked at the page she was on. It was a picture of me and my grandfather at the pier; I held a tiny sunfish, and my grandfather's eyes were full pride.

"Seems so long ago that I was the innocent little girl with dreams of being famous fisherman, and ending up on ESPN" She laughed and I smiled

"I blame Michael for putting that ridicules fishing dream in your head" I shrugged, and grabbed the book. It was completely his fault.

"I really miss him" murmured and she wrapped her arms around me.

"As do I little Witch; as do I" I looked into her dark eyes and I wished that I could take away the pain of losing her former wolf. I was on the brink of tears as I remembered that day.

"I don't even remember what he said to make me so angry, all I really remember was yelling at him and then the fire got out of control" I held back a sob as she held me tighter

"Do not cry little one, Ezra told us the dangers, and we took the risks. He would be so proud of how strong you've become." I scoffed, strong; how was I strong?

"Yeah and all my self-control and strength will be shot to hell in a few months if Jacob doesn't_"

"He will love you; Ginny was right" she shuddered "Never thought I'd say that; but he kept staring at you with gazes full of love, it's only a matter of time…" I sighed

"Yeah, a matter of time; unfortunately time isn't on our side, my seventeenth birthday is the day before Halloween, and then to top it all off, this years the Hollows Eve with the New Moon." She closed the photo book and stood up

"No more negativity, we will deal with that when it happens; now the twins are gone and you can go to dinner at Emily's" I sighed slightly and stood up as well

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" I asked and she gave me a small smile

"Maybe…" I rolled my eyes but ran to get ready

* * *

I knocked on Emily and Sam's door and shivered into my hoodie. It was freezing; when did it get so cold? The door opened and I saw an ecstatic looking Emily

"Vera; you came!" she shrieked hugging me tightly as I walked inside

"Yes, did you not expect me to come?" I asked and she grimaced

"Sam said that your cousins came; and that you were watching them." I shrugged

"They moved to Forks… They had to finish unpacking, I'm taking advantage of my last night of sanity" I replied bluntly and she laughed and ushered me into the dining room where Kim and Annie sat.

"Hey Vera; I haven't seen you outside of school lately." called Annie and Kim smiled; I sighed

"Been going through some issue's" I murmured and Annie sent me a pity fill glance

"Jacob" she asked and I plopped down in a chair at the table

"YES; he sending me mixed signals… I feel so conflicted." I heard Kim growl

"I don't know why he's fighting it… You're so much better than Bella!" she yelled and I smiled slightly

"You don't like Swan either?" I asked and Kim snorted and Annie laughed

"No one can stand her except Jacob; Paul rants about her all the time." I rolled my eyes

"Well hopefully she won't come around here anymore, after I_" I trailed off and the girls gave me a curious look

"After you what?" asked Kim and I blushed

"I umm, kinda had a little talk with Bella…" I whispered and Emily gasped, and Kim and Annie smiled

"What did you say?" I shrugged

"Err, I kinda asked her to leave Jacob alone, and then I ran into Edward; and maybe threatened him a little…" Emily looked like she was going to pass out, and I heard Annie gasp.

"Threatened him, the Vampire" I rolled my eyes

"He was growling at me; besides I could take him" The rest of the conversation consisted of Emily scolding me for being careless, Kim laughing about what I said to Bella, and Annie looking shocked. We had just finished when Emily pulled the rest of the rolls out of the oven; and as if they had an internal timer in their head the whole pack came shuffling through the door.

Each one of the guys took a look at me then smiled; Seth even gave me a hug before taking a seat next to Annie. I watched Jared run to Kim, and Sam spin Emily around and kiss each of her scars. I sighed

"Vera?" I whipped my head around to see Jacob, standing in the doorway; no shirt and looking like the most handsome guy in the world.

"Yeah" I whispered. The whole dining room had gone silent.

"Can I talk to you?" I gave him a questioning stare, but nodded anyway and he took my hand and led me to the forest.

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V

I led my Vera deeper into the woods and she seemed to tense up a little every time I touched her hand. I led her to a small clearing, just about a half mile from Sam's house.

"You know the last time I was in the woods I got attacked by a Vampire?" She said when we came to a stop. I stiffened and I felt the familiar need to phase at the mention of the vampire that had gotten too close to her.

"Jacob; calm down, I was only kidding" the sound of her voice helped me stop shaking and I sighed.

"I know, I just don't like the fact that a leech got that close to you." I growled and she placed her small pale delicate hand on my bicep.

"I could have handled it, he wouldn't have hurt Me." she murmured but all I could think about was her hand on my arm. My wolf was in heaven.

"I just don't want to think about you getting hurt; at all, it drives me insane." she gave a humorless laugh

"Yeah; right" she said she seemed to be somewhere else.

"Look that's not what I came here to talk to you about; Vera I'm going to stop denying the imprint" She gave me a confused glance

"What?" She asked and I sighed

"Vera, I've told you this twice before, I'm not going to deny the imprint; I figured if I was meant to be with Bella, I would have imprinted on her, but I didn't. I imprinted on you, and I realized that you're the one." She shook her head shocked

"I thought you said something like that before, but it seemed like such a crazy idea I dismissed It." she gasped out, and I felt a pang of hurt rush through me. She didn't believe me? I grabbed bother her hands in my large ones and looked her straight in her grey eyes, the eyes I love

"I want you; not Bella, not now; not ever again."

* * *

Vera's P.O.V

I think I might be in heaven, but to be in heaven I would have to be dead and I'm not that lucky. Jacob was standing here, holding my hands telling me that he want to be with me…

"Really" my voice came out like a squeak. He nodded

"Will you go on a date with me?" he whispered and I almost fell out with a heart attack

"Like a date; you're not going to take me to see a witch flick, or get mad if you see Bella with the vampire" he stiffened slightly and I sighed

"I won't like it" I removed my hands from his and felt instantly cold afterwards.

"She choosing to become a leech, I may not be in love with her anymore, but she's still my friend." I gave him a hopeful glance.

"So you're not in love with her anymore?" he shook his head

"I think I like witches more…" he trailed off and I smiled

"Okay." I said and he cocked an eyebrow a smile twitching at the corners of his perfect lips.

"Okay what?" he pressed and I smiled slightly

"Okay I'll go on a date with you" he gave me one of the biggest smiles I had ever seen and picked me up and spun me in circles. I laughed as he put me back down

Maybe I'm not so screwed.

* * *

**_Okay, I finally got this chapter out... and I'm really glad_**

**_Thanks again for all the great reviews_**

**_Please keep on reviewing_**

**_Jellomaniac_**


	22. Chapter Twenty One

_**Okay, this Chapter has some latin phrases and I will put the meanings at the bottom... Here's Chapter Twenty One**_

* * *

Vera's P.O.V

I was ecstatic; I was actually going on a real date… I Veradisia Jaci Tames was going on a date with the man I was hopelessly in love with… Jacob Black. Emily told me that he was taking me to a restaurant in Port Angeles, and that I should dress semi-formal.

I sighed as I stared at my celling; I felt so content with my life right now, nothing could ruin my day.

"SI- I mean Vera… I heard you were going on a date with Mr. Muscles!" Except that.

I groaned and opened the door to my room to see my cousin holding a ton of skimpy clothing, a hair straightener, and a bad of makeup.

"What are you doing here?" I asked slowly, hoping that she was just dropping that stuff off and would leave me alone; I should know better though

"I came to help my only female cousin get ready for her first date!" She gushed pushing past me and dumping the things on my tiny bed.

"Now, what's first; hmm, maybe we should choose what you're going to wear" she was mumbling to herself and playing with the tips of her red hair. After about a minute of contemplating what to put me in she picked up a short ripped red strapless dress. I shook my head

"No" She opened her mouth to argue, but I put up my hand to silence her

"No; I'm not wearing that." She gave me a wicked grin; wait I knew that grin… I turned to run

"GET OVER HERE!" she shouted and I ran out into the hall, but she was slightly faster than me. She tackled me and sat on my chest.

"GET" *gasp* "OFF" *gasp* "OF" *gasp* "ME" I was flailing my arms but she pinned me down

"HOLD STILL" she shrieked, but I continued to squirm.

"What the hell" said my grandmother, and I almost laughed at what she was probably seeing. Me laying on my back, with Ginny sitting on my chest flinging around the skimpy red dress with one hand and holding my hands down with the other.

"Oh, grandma, help me!" I cried but she just laughed and walked away shaking her head

"If you keep struggling I'll have to hex you…" she trailed off as I kicked her chest, she flew back and landed on her butt.

_"Et Nolite Audire"_ she hissed clutching her stomach and I felt the weight of the spell hit me. I couldn't move, and I knew I had to follow every order she gave me

"Oh nononono" I murmured as she dragged me back to my room and threw me on the bed

"Now put this on" she growled and I had no choice but to obey. I walked into the bathroom and slipped on the dress, it looked awful on me

"Oh dear" she whispered as she took in my appearance, she shook her head. "Not your style" she flipped through each dress, and I noticed that each was worse than the last.

"None of these will do; there just not you" she said and left the room and I sighed sitting on my bed. I looked through her clothes and I saw a navy dress at the bottom of the pile. I picked it up and smiled.

"Genevieve; I think I found it" I whispered and she rushed back into the room.

"That old thing?" she asked and I smiled pulling off the horrid dress she had put me in. I slid on the silky fabric and looked at myself in the mirror. The dress was strapless, and flared out, around the waist in the back was a bow. Ginny grabbed a white cardigan and placed it on my shoulders.

"You look nice" she whispered and I smiled

"I didn't know you had anything appropriate in your closet" I murmured and she rolled her eyes

"Kiss my ass" she growled and I sighed placing a kiss on her backside; she flinched

"Ewe, what the hell?" she asked and I spit and wiped my mouth

"Still under the hex Gin" I snarled and she gasped

_"Finem Regulae"_ I felt the spell lift and I sighed. Then I pulled back my hand and punched her arm; hard"

"Ow, what was that for" she wined rubbing where I punched her, and I rolled my eyes

"Hex me again and I'll be forced to retaliate" I hissed and I walked to the bathroom to straighten my hair.

After my hair was completely straight and Ginny had applied light makeup to my face I was ready and was sitting on my couch trying not to freak out.

"It's almost six o'clock," I murmured and Ginny rolled her eyes

"Calm down, he'll be in like five minutes" I had started to pace, and Grandma took a picture

"First date jitters, She'll be glad I took this picture" she whispered to Ginny and I stopped and glared

"Not really helping" I snapped and they laughed. I was about to yell at them when there was a knock on the door.

"Jacob!" we all gasped

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V

I knocked on the door; my heart was racing, I was finally taking Vera on a date; and I was a complete wreck. I talked to Emily beforehand and she said that Vera was the type to like a nice calm date, and to take things slow, so I'm taking her to a fancy restaurant.

I heard laughing from inside and a soft moan when the door opened to reveal… Genevieve? She was smiling and giggling as she grabbed my hand and pulled me inside

"She's in the living room" she was still laughing. I tuned my head and saw the most beautiful girl in the world. I was stunned by her beauty. Her normal curls were straightened out, and the sides of her hair were pulled back into a braid. The navy dress brought out her grey eyes and the pink of her lips.

"Wow" I whispered and she blushed as she studied me as well.

"Okay, this is awkward; you guys are like totally staring at each other…" laughed Ginny and Vera's blush grew. I took three short strides and was standing in front of her

"Ready" I whispered and she nodded I took her arm and started to lead her to the door when Nala all but dived in front of us

"Wait; I need to take pictures!" she gasped and I held Vera closer as Nala snapped the picture.

"This is perfect" she murmured and walked off.

I took her out to the Rabbit, and opened the door for her. This time she said nothing but gracefully slid into the car. I was about to enter the car as well when a burning hand grabbed my arm. Now I had a temperature of 108 degrees and this hand was like fire. I whipped around to see Genevieve standing there.

"Jacob; I will say this one time, and one time only. I am not like Ezra or Zach who will just fight you. I will **DESTROY** you in every way possible; I will destroy your family, friends, your pack, and then when you have nothing else to live for I will slowly damn you to the fiery pits of hell and watch you squirm for all eternity if you hurt our Veradisia." She looked deathly serious with a dark flare in her eyes. She turned and walked back into the house and I felt her words sink in. I would never hurt Vera again.

* * *

Vera's P.O.V

We drove to the restaurant in silence; I wonder what Ginny said to him before we left, I hope she didn't threaten him…

His gaze flickered to me again and I blushed, damn it; I had been trying to control my blush all night and every time I look at him it flares up again. He was wearing a black polo shirt and black Jeans and he looked absolutely amazing.

When we pulled up to the restaurant _'Bella Italia'_ and I bit back a laugh… Of course it was named that I rolled my eyes. Jacob rushed to my side of the car and opened the door for me. I blushed as I took his hand and he helped me out.

We walked into the restaurant and the man at the front asked us if we had a reservation, Jacob smiled at me and I think my heart skipped a beat

"Black" he said and the man nodded walking us back to our table near the back of the room. It was brightly lit and the table sat two people. Jacob pulled my chair out for me and I smiled slightly. He was being so polite, I loved it. He sat down across from me

"Thank you" I whispered and he smiled and let out a hearty laugh

"For what taking you out to eat?" I smiled I shrugged

"You know this is my first date?" I said and his smile widened

"Good, I'm glad I'm the one to take you" I bit my lip, as the waitress came over. She was beautiful; she had long blonde hair that was held together with chopsticks, big blue eyes and a nice figure. She gave Jacob a smile and me a look of distain. I bit my lip in anger.

"What can I get you tonight" she said with a wink, but Jacob didn't even look at her. He lifted an eyebrow

"What do you want Vera?" he asked and I smiled at the irritated look on the waitresses face when he ignored her flirtatious advances. I picked up a menu and skimmed over it.

"Umm, I think I'll have the rigatoni please" and he smiled

"And I'll have_" I could barely keep up with all the things he ordered, he may have actually ordered one of everything… The look on her face was divine. She gave Jacob one last longing and went to get our difficult order.

"Did you see her flirting with you?" I gasped and he gave me a confused glance

"Really?" he asked and I nodded,

"It was ridicules" I laughed "And you didn't even notice her, she was giving me death glares" he chuckled

"You'll tell me if she spits in my food right?" I asked and he took my hand

"Of course" he said in an all serious tone. We burst out laughing and the other people in the restaurant turned to glare at us. We continued to small talk until the waitress came back.

"Here" she growled and I smiled

"Thanks so much" I said in a nonchalantly and she glared "You can go" I said and she bit her lip and stalked off.

"Wow, I didn't know you could turn your emotions on and off" he laughed and I smiled

"Of course, years of practice… after my grandfather died, I thought it was best to turn them off so there wasn't a risk of anything bad happening." I whispered and he held my hand

"I'm sorry" he said and I smiled

"Long time ago, and besides I wouldn't be the woman I am today, with you" He smiled and we ate our food in silence.

When we left the restaurant; Jacob refused to let me help with the bill; we walked around Port Angeles hand in hand. He asked me things about myself, all of which I answered truthfully.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked

"Purple" He gave me an odd look "what?" I asked

"Never pegged you as a purple girl" I rolled my eyes

"Favorite day of the week?" I stopped

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked and he smiled

"I just want to know everything about you…" he said innocently and I rolled my eyes

"Sunday, because it is the start of a new week" I murmured. We continued with his random questions all the way home. When we got back to the house all the lights were off, but I knew that they were waiting for me. Jacob opened the door for me again and walked me to the door.

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V

This was the greatest date ever. I had no idea that Vera was so funny, and she looked… Wow. She caught me growling at a few men that looked at her a little too long, but she just rolled her eyes and would grab my hand.

When we got back to her house, the lights were off but I could hear shuffling from inside. From the look on Vera's beautiful face I could tell she knew they were waiting for her as well. I opened the door and walked her to her front porch.

"So umm" I stuttered avoiding her gaze she blushed, something else she had been doing lately that I found adorable.

"It was a wonderful date Jacob; thank you." she murmured and fiddled with her keys.

"Do you think you would like to go on another one with me?" I asked and she smiled

"Of course, I would love to" I smiled, and I was filled with happiness. We stood there staring at each other, for what seemed like forever when she leaned in and pecked me on the corner of my mouth. I stiffened.

"Goodnight Jacob" she whispered and she walked inside. I stood there, my heart beating a mile a minute. She kissed me, she really kissed me.

On October 22nd I fell in love with Veradisia Tames.

* * *

_**Et Nolite Audire- Means "Stop and Listen"**_

_**Finem Regulae- Means "End my rule"**_

_**Vera means in Russian- Faith**_

_**Jaci 'Jay-see' Means in Native American Tupi- Moon**_

_**Please Keep on Reviewing please... Thanks**_

_**Jellomaniac**_


	23. Author's Note

**_*URGENT AUTHOR'S NOTE; PLEASE READ! I'M TALKING TO YOU PEOPLE WHO JUST SAY "OHHHH IT'S JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE I CAN SKIP IT..." NO! I NEED YOU TO READ THIS ASAP!*_**

**Okay... This is awkward...**

**Alright I hao originally written a Seth Imprint story called Wicked Wolves, and I personally loved it; It was before I was able to get on fanfiction so it's on another website... It very similar in some ways to Darkness Takes Me, but all the OC'S are different... Still witches though**

**You could almost call it a crossover from the Caster Chronicals because it has some of the same terms, but I wasn't really going for that... **

**So if you haven't guessed... I like witches and I think that they should have been in the twilight series... They got punked**

**So if you want to read my other Story Wicked Wolves, Tell me and I'll post it as Well on fanfiction**

***P.S did you know people without an account can still write reviews... REVIEW ME PLEASE!***

**Thanks so much **

**Jellomaniac**


	24. Chapter Twenty Two

_**I am setting this up so that I can have a Halloween special on Halloween... Yay!**_

_**Okay, here's Chapter Twenty Two**_

* * *

Vera's P.O.V

I woke up with a giant grin on my face. I actually kissed Jacob… on the cheek maybe, but a kiss none the less. After I got home grandma and Ginny were waiting for me, and forced me to tell them all the details; and they completely freaked! I looked over at the clock; 11:26 am I shook my head. I can't believe I slept in that late! I scrambled out of bed and skipped into the bathroom; taking a quick shower. Afterword's I walked to the kitchen to get breakfast… err lunch.

"Well somebody seems chipper this afternoon." said grandma, giving me a cheeky grin and I rolled my eyes.

"It wouldn't be afternoon if someone didn't keep me up all night, forcing me to relive my amazing date." I retorted and she laughed. I sat down at the table and she handed me some toast.

"Oh sweetheart, Jacob called" My ears perked up and the grin that had been plastered on my face this morning returned full force.

"Really; what did he want?" I asked and she sat down across from me

"He wants you to call him back" she smirked and I rolled my eyes but hopped out the chair and nearly ran to the phone. I dialed his number…

_'Hello'_ a groggy voice asked and I had to stifle my laughter

"You wanted me to call you…" I trailed off when I heard a loud thump on the other end.

_'Shit, Vera; I was waiting for you to wake up, cause I called earlier and Nala said you were sleeping still, and I must of dozed off…'_ He was rambling and I thought it was the cutest thing.

"How late were you up last night?" I asked and he paused

_'I didn't go to sleep last night.'_ I frowned

"Why?" he paused again

_'Well' he said slowly and I bit my lip 'I had patrol until 3:00 and then after all I could think about was your kiss'_ I blanched and I heard a car start in the background… was he going someplace?

"Oh" I whispered feeling guilty; maybe I shouldn't have kissed him

_'Oh, Vera it wasn't a bad thing… I mean, it was the best date of my life, and your kiss…' _rambling again

"So you're okay with me kissing you" I asked and he laughed

_'More okay with that than anything in the world, in fact you could do it again if you wanted to' _I blushed and thanked the spirits that he was at home.

_'So I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk on the beach with me?' _he asked suddenly and I felt my hands warm up and the butterflies flutter in my stomach.

"Sure; when?" I heard him give a small laugh

_'Umm, now… I'm at you r house.' _I ran to the window and saw Jacob standing by his car and I smiled

"Okay" I hung up the phone and ran to grab my black converse. After struggling to put them off ran to the front door

"Grandma, I'm going out with Jacob!" I called and she gave a snort of approval. I opened the door and ran smack into Jacob warm chest.

"Any faster and you would be going werewolf speed" he laughed and I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway. He grabbed my hand in his and walked me to his car; opening the door for me like usual.

"You don't always have to do that." I said and he smiled, the smile that reached his eyes and made my stomach turn

"But I want to" he said and I blushed. He hopped in the car and started to drive towards First Beach smirked

"Are you taking me on a walk on the beach?" I giggled and he gave me an insulted look

"Not just a walk on the beach" He said "A romantic walk on the beach" I laughed loudly and he smiled wider.

"You should laugh more" he whispered and I cocked my head to the side

"Why do you say that?" I asked and he shrugged

"Because you have a beautiful laugh" He stated this as if it were a fact, as if it was written in stone. The way he said it made me blush heavily, I held my head down. We had just arrived at the beach when he pulled over and took my chin in his large hand.

"Please don't hide your face from me" he whispered; he was so close his breath fanning my face; oh how I wanted to kiss him… I nodded and quickly got out the car.

"Vera" he called after me, I bit me lip and rocked on my heels.

"Umm, yeah" I asked still blushing furiously; he walked over and held my hands

"Vera, I really want to kiss you now… but it doesn't seem right unless you're my girlfriend…" I was speechless

"Vera?"

"Hmm" I hummed still shocked

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I nodded

"Yeah, I will" I whispered and he smiled

"Can I kiss you?" I bit my lip, and slowly nodded

"Yeah_" I was cut off by his lips on mine. It was so perfect, his lips were like fire on mine; molding to mine perfectly in sync, like they were made for each other. He filly pulled back after what seemed like an eternity and I was out of breath.

"Wow" I whispered and he smiled widely

"Yeah, wow" He held my hand and grabbed a bag from out of the car.

"What's that?" he shrugged

"Lunch" I laughed and looked at the overly large bag

"It's huge" I said and he shrugged again

"I'm a growing boy, I need my food" I rolled my eyes and shrugged as well. We walked down a path along the beach hand in hand; we didn't say much, but strangely enough we didn't need to. It was like we knew everything that was needed to be said when we looked into each other's eyes.

We finally ended up on a cliff, where he set up our picnic. I smoothed out my skirt and sat down on the plaid blanket and pulled out the food I bet Emily made for us. I smiled and held back a laugh; there were about ten sandwiches, three two liter sodas, two full bags of chips, and a cake.

"Oh my gosh" I said shaking my head and he laughed at me. He sat down beside me and picked up a sandwich. I went directly for the cake and Jacob shot me a strange glance

"What?" I asked and shook his head

"Nothing; I just noticed that when food is laid in front of you, you always choose the sweets first." very perceptive Jacob, I smiled an approving smile

"Yeah, because of the magic in my system I use up more blood sugar than most people, I could live off of an complete sugar diet and it wouldn't harm me a bit" I said and he laughed

"Lucky" he yelled and I rolled my eyes

"You're the lucky one, sure I could eat as much sugar I want, but you can eat as much food as you want and never gain a single pound!" he smirked

"Is somebody body cautious?" he teased and I shoved his arm, he grabbed my arm with him and pulled me on top of him.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered, I felt the fire in my cheeks erupt again and I smiled

"You're so handsome" I said just as quiet, he slowly pulled me into another kiss. It was as soft as the first one, yet it had a under layer of longing. I pulled back

"Jacob I need to tell you something" I murmured and he sighed

"So do I" He said and I gave him a confused look

"My news isn't good…"I said and he sighed again

"Mine either" I shifter uncomfortably

"You first" I whispered and he looked me in the eyes

"There a red headed leech that keeps hopping the border and it's been keeping us all on edge" He said quickly and I cocked an eyebrow

"That's strange, and it keeps coming back?" he nodded

"At first we didn't know what it wanted then we found out it was after Bella" Shit, hell, damn, stupid bitch… Of course it wanted her. I must have made a face because Jacob eloped me in a scorching hug

"I don't care for her that way anymore, I haven't in a long time; but she's still my friend and a human we need to protect her" I growled shaking my head

"I. Know." I hissed and I stood up in anger, I couldn't believe it! Only that vile girl would have a rouge vampire up her ass, and need protection from my Jacob.

"Vera please…" He pleaded, but I shook my head. I didn't understand how a date so perfect could go so wrong with the mention of her horrid name.

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V

I saw the emotions run across her face; pain, hurt, anger, rage, jealousy. Then nothing; she put on her stone mask

"Alright; I understand" she said without any emotion at all, I wanted to punch a wall and cry out in pain. I hated when she got like this, it made me feel like not only was she disconnecting from emotions, but she was disconnecting from me.

"Vera; don't do this" I growled and she lifted her perfect eyebrow

"What?" she asked, still completely nonchalant.

"Put on your stone mask" She rolled her eyes

"This is not a game to me Vera" I yelled; she paused

"What do you want me to say Jacob; that I hate her, because honest to god I do, I can't stand her; but I still understand that she's your friend, and I will respect that!" her voice was at a normal tone, but still held a layer of anger

"I know you hate her, I just don't want you to hurt her while she's here" I growled and she looked hurt, and I felt a large weight of guilt bear down on me.

"You think that I would actually hurt her?" she asked, I knew she was insulted

"No" I answered quickly and she shook her head

"It's just that you're stronger than her, and you said that you emotions control your powers, I just want you to be careful. I don't want you to feel the guilt of harming a human. " I whispered, I looked up to see tears in Vera's eyes. I rushed over and pulled her small frame into a hug

"I didn't mean to hurt you" I murmured and I felt her shake her head in my chest

"It's not that" she cried and I pulled back to see the tears in her face.

"Then what?" I asked wiping a tear away with my thumb, she sighed

"My seventeenth birthday is coming up, it's the day before Halloween" she whispered and I grabbed her hand

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked and she shifted uncomfortably

"Because my birthday is nothing to celebrate about." she murmured I squeezed he hand slightly

"Look, remember when Nala told you about the dark witches stealing souls on the Hallows Eve with no moon?" She whispered and I nodded vaguely remembering something like that

"Well, what actually happens, on a Halloween with the new moon, a witch who is younger than eighteen and is unclaimed by the light will basically go crazy and try to absorb every dark soul in the area. I'll only be seventeen Jacob…" she trailed off as I understood what she was saying

"You're going to try to absorb souls" I stated and she nodded

"And if I steal one, I will be sure to turn evil" I quickly pulled her into another hug

"It'd gonna be okay" I murmured in her ear and she let out a bitter laugh

"Sure, all you have to do is keep me locked up for twelve hours, two to two" she said sarcastically and I rubbed her back

"I promise, nothing will happen to you" I said with certainty, there was no way I'd let anything like that happen to her. She smiled

"Thank Jacob" she whispered and I shrugged

"What are boyfriends for?" I laughed and she pulled back and rolled her eyes

"Don't get cocky; oh and about Bella…"

"What?"

"If she pisses me off, or gets a little too friendly with you I'll hex her so bad she won't be able to breathe without something going wrong" I laughed, but something about her tone said she was serious…

* * *

_**Okay thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter... I'm almost at 100 reviews, thats a big accomplishment for me and I really appreciate the great reviews... **_

_**Oh and I kinda put a small Legend of Zelda tidbit in this chapter and was wondering if you can find it, I'll give you a hint; It's from Majora's mask... Tehehe**_

_**Okay please countinue to review, and if you get the refrance, I'll mention you!**_

_**Thanks **_

_**Jellomaniac**_


	25. Chapter Twenty Three

_**Okay, tommorow's the big day... Chapter before shit hits the fan...**_

* * *

Vera's P.O.V

After I told Jacob about my little Halloween problem, and we talked to the rest of the Pack. After school they were going to lock me in a concrete room in the council hall so I don't do anything stupid. Then Emily found out about my birthday, and insisted on throwing me a not-so-surprise party.

"Why" I moaned into Jacob's chest as we walked down the hallways. Everyone seemed to be making way for us, and giving me the oddest looks. I still didn't associate with people outside our little group; but actually acted like a real human being.

"Because, she said something about every girl should have at least one amazing birthday party in their life; including you." he replied and I moaned louder, earning a few curious glances and a couple of amused snickers.

"I don't even like parties; I rather just sit around and talk to my friends…" He rolled his eyes as we stopped at my locker. He opened it for me and grabbed my books

"You will; they'll just be a mountain of food, a shit-load of sweets, and music" I huffed and pulled my books from his large hands and stuffed them into my small black bag.

"Whatever; what time do I need to be at Emily's" I said and he smirked

"Well she said for me to keep you entertained until she called me so…" he trailed off wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I laughed and started to walk off

"Great, for my birthday I get to babysit you" I called and he let of an indignant snort

"If anything I'm babysitting you" he said and I laughed louder as he opened the door to the car for me.

"Of course" I said sarcastically and he smiled. We drove back to my house, where I set down my bag and switched my worn jeans, black t-shirt, and black converse with my new long sleeve purple knit dress, and silver flats my grandmother gave me this morning.

"I'm ready" I called walking into the kitchen where Jacob was going through my fridge. He turned around and his jaw dropped.

"What?" I asked and he suddenly was fight in front of me giving me a possessive kiss on the lips. When we finally pulled back for air, I blinked and blushed rapidly.

"What was that for?" I asked; trying to catch my breath. He held my waist tightly.

"Because you look so beautiful, and I want people to know your mine; every kiss I give you my scent become more entwined with yours, it warns other people off." He stated and I rolled my eyes

"Men" groaned and he chuckled. He went to pull me into another kiss when the doorbell rang. I pushed myself away from him, and he pouted. I rolled my eyes, and fluttered to the door.

"Not you three" I groaned and Jacob was by my side in an instant, he stiffened and I sighed as Ginny pushed past me.

"Well since you're having a party later and we're not invited; we thought it might be fun for us to see you beforehand!" she chirped, Zach and Ezra right on her tail. When Zach leaned in to give me a hug Jacob let off a low warning growl.

"Don't growl at me dog" he snarled and Jacob let off a bitter laugh

"Don't touch her Witch" he snapped and I slapped my forehead with my palm.

"I'm a Warlock, get it right mutt" Zach hissed and Jacob smirked

"At least I didn't call you fairy, I mean with your magic powers and everything some people might get confused" I gasped and I saw Zach green eyes flash

"JACOB" I snapped "He's my older cousin, nothing is going to happen" he huffed but nodded his head. I saw Zach chuckle

"Zachariah, He's my boyfriend, you will respect him" I hissed and he stiffened

"Boyfriend?" asked Ezra, who had been quiet throughout this whole ordeal. I nodded

"Yes, now come on in, it's wet out" I opened the door wider and let the two men in, each one sending my Jacob a cold glare. We walked into the living room and they sat on the couch.

"Do you want anything to drink?" I asked; trying to be hospitable, Ezra rolled his eyes

"Veradisia, we can get it ourselves" he snorted and I glared

"Ooooh, sorry for trying to be polite" I snapped and Ginny laughed placing an arm around my shoulder's

"Don't be a drama queen Si-err Vera; we actually need to get going; umm, there taking me to a rather secure location for Halloween… We came to give you your gift." My ears perked up

"What is it?" I asked happily and Ezra and Zach laughed

"Wow, I thought you were anti-birthday Vera" called Zach, almost rolling on the floor with laughter; I smiled

"I only love the gifts" I replied smugly, but we all knew that wasn't it at all; it's not that I didn't like my birthday per say; it was that I feared what could happen on my eighteenth and all birthdays leading up to it were bad.

"Here" said Ezra, handing me a medium sized square wrapped in brown paper. I sat on my cream colored couch and opened the package.

"Oh. My. God" I murmured and Jacob peered over my shoulder to see what it was. It was a leather book, dark grey, with a picture of a crescent moon being overshadowed. On the cover it said _'Luna Umbra'_

"What is it?" he asked and Zach let out a humored snort; I gave him a dark glare

"Zach, he isn't familiar with magic like we are, and he doesn't speak Latin" I growled and Jacob stared at me with wonder

"You speak Latin?" he asked and I smiled

"It was my first language" I whispered and he held my hand

"What does it say?" he asked

"The Shadow Moon" I replied mystified "Ezra, where did you get this, there's only one in the world and it belonged to the bibliotheca" He smiled at me

"Well seeing that my niece is the only Shadow Witch; and I helped the keeper's out with a little Fire demon problem a few years ago they were happy to give it to me" He said and I bit my lip

"Did you blackmail him?" I said trying to hold back a laugh and Ginny laughed

"Didn't have to, they saw him and they just threw the book at him and ran in terror." Oh god they were still scared of him because…

"What's so special about it?" asked Jacob and I smiled wider

"Well, most things in my element come natural but for the more difficult things I need a spell, in Latin. Magic is really direct and whatever you say is what you get, no matter what you mean. This book is filled with spells; I'm shocked he got it" Jacob had a complete 'wow' face; I bit my lip and kissed him on the cheek. I saw the boys grit their teeth and glare.

"Well we better be heading out, I have to take Ginny to the mountain's" mumbled Ezra standing up and Gin moaned in protest. I walked them to the door, giving them all an extra big hug before they left

"Call me after tomorrow" I called as they drove off. Suddenly I felt Jacob's presence behind me.

"We need to go, I got the text" he murmured, holding my hand. We drove to Emily's, and when we pulled up I noticed that the light inside were off.

"Should I act surprised when we walk in?" I asked, and he gave me a strong hug, and a deep laugh. He walked me to the door and slowly opened the door

"SURPRISE" Called everyone jumping from random places in the house, I smiled

"Wow guy's, I had no idea" I said trying to bite back my sarcasm. Emily walked up to me and gave me a hug

"You were surprised at all, were you" she asked and I shook my head

"Not really, Jacob told me" I stated, and Paul came over and punched him on the shoulder

"God Jake; your so whipped, couldn't even keep her surprise party a surprise." I laughed and Paul gave me a hug as well. I quickly went through each person in the house, giving them giant hugs and thank you's. After that Emily sat us down to eat a huge diner.

"This is amazing Emily" I said placing some more mac and cheese on my plate. I had been tempted to go straight to the sweets, but I assumed that it would be rude, so I ate real food first. I watched the other guys scarf their food like starving wolves and I smiled.

"God you guys are gross" complained Annie and I rolled my eyes. All the girls, excluding Leah had to stop and see the guys chock down their food rapidly. Leah still ate a lot, but seemed actually civilized while she did it. Seth leaned over and planted a big kiss on her cheek and she giggled and Paul looked up from his food and glared; hmm, must still be a sore subject.

When we were finished Emily shuffled us into the living room and sat us down into her assortment of colorful couches.

"Present time" she sang and I blushed

"Emily, you gave me an amazing party, I don't need any gifts" I whispered and she rolled her eyes

"A birthday isn't complete without gifts" laughed Kim and Jared smiled at the imprint on his lap.

"Here, this is from Sam and me" said Emily handing me a basket of bath salts and body wash. I smiled, vanilla, my favorite.

"Thank you so much, it's my favorite scent" I smiled and Emily beamed at me. Annie moved from beside Seth and handed me a card. I opened it and tried to keep my tears in.

_'Vera_

_You are the very best friend a girl like me could have; you were my friend when no one else was, and you will always hold a special place in my heart. Not only am I happy that you were a silent wall I could lean on, you were a person I could talk to and pour my soul out when I was sad and troubled; I couldn't have asked for a better best friend, or sister for that matter. Oh and I learned about your sugar addiction and I hope this helps._

_Love_

_Annie' _

I looked at the beautiful words in the card; that could have been present enough, but I saw a gift card for the Cheesecake Factory fall out. My eyes widened, and I could almost taste the cheesecake…

"Here we are" said Kim handing me another package, I opened it and let out an annoyed sigh. Jared bust out laughing and Kim smiled wickedly

"Ha ha, you think your funny" I said, the corners of my mouth twitching and she laughed

"Yes, but it was Jared who found it!" she gasped, and all the guys rushed to see what they got me. One by one they all burst out laughing. Kim and Jared gave me a book of Witch folklore.

"You wouldn't be laughing if I gave you a book about Werewolves" I laughed and they all smiled.

"Now for Jacob's gift" said Emily and the room went silent. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box.

"Here" he whispered, and I open the box. Inside there was a bracelet, with a giant russet wolf hanging from a purple and blue interwoven rope.

"I love it" I breathed and he smiled

"I hoped you would" he gave me a kiss on the lips and suddenly I saw a flash, I turned and saw Kim with her phone out

"This one is going with your food one" she said and I blushed, as the guys gave us a confused glance. All the girls burst out laughing. The rest of the night was filled with small talk and music; it wasn't until I was about leave, the one thing I was trying to avoid came up

"Vera, about tomorrow…" said Sam and I stiffened

"Yeah, I know" I whispered, we had talked about this earlier in the week. I was going to be away from all people.

"After school right, Nala has the pills" I whispered and he nodded, Emily gave me a worried glance but I shrugged it off.

"Goodnight guys, thank you; for everything" I whispered as I walked out of the house not waiting for their reply. Truth be told I was scared; no not scared, terrified. I just wanted to forget about tomorrow, at least for tonight.

* * *

_**Okay, you know the routine... Review please!**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Jellomaniac**_


	26. Chapter Twenty Four

_***Sigh* I was going to do the whole Halloween incident in one chapter, but I can't... So i'll post part two tomorrow... Sorry**_

* * *

Vera's P.O.V

I woke up in a cold sweat; today was the day; Halloween. I quickly flew out of bed and got in the shower. After I was done I threw on an old pair jeans and a sweatshirt, and went into the kitchen.

"Vera" said my grandmother, placing a bowl of Frosted Flakes with extra sugar on top. I gave her a weak smile that I knew she could see right through. I ate my cereal in silence as she sat across from me; she placed her hand over the one that was not being used to eat cereal.

"It will be alright; we will take care of you; Jacob will take care of you" I sighed, wanting to believe that everything would be okay; but I had as swirling feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me otherwise. Just after I finished my food there was a knock at the door.

"That's Jacob" I said, void of emotion. I pulled away from her and opened the door to see not only Jacob, but Paul, Quil, and Embry. Grandma walked behind me and smiled at the guys

"Hello there boy's, it's so nice of you to watch Veradisia" she said and I rolled my eyes, as they all nodded enthusiastically.

"Bye grandma" I whispered and followed Jacob and the guys to the car. I turned back to give her one last look and saw her gaze was full of pain. I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I shook them away; I would not cry.

We got in the car in silence; not the nice silence I like, but the awkward 'cut the tension in the air' silence. Quil tried to make a few jokes every now and then, but was shut down by either Jacob or Paul. I on the other hand refused to look at anybody, I wanted to go back my home and crawl under the covers and whimper.

"Vera, can we talk" said Jacob as we pulled up to the nearly deserted parking lot of our small school. I nodded and watch the rest of guys shuffle out the car. When they were gone he grabbed my hands and kissed me roughly.

"I will take care of you" he said with such certainty I almost believed him; almost

"Of course" I mumbled, pecking his cheek, and I got out the car and walked to class.

I sat in my usual spot first period, trying to concentrate on the science book I was studying when a shadow that I knew all too well crossed my line of sight.

"I don't know how a zombie bitch like you, got a sexy guy like Jacob to date you but…" Trixie trailed off and smiled wickedly at me.

"Actually I think I do know; he wants to have sex with you… Hmm, I wonder how long it will take until you put out… Probably not long, it's always the quiet ones you know." She hissed venom leaking from her voice. Normally I would have ignored her, but something inside me snapped.

"Your words are like poison, but hold no truth, it's a shame…" I trailed off as she blinked rapidly

"What the hell is that supposed to mean" she hissed and I laughed

"A snake has a more deadly tongue than you, now go slither somewhere I don't here that intolerable hiss you call a voice" I murmured and her whole face turned an ungodly shade of red. Then she picked back her hand and slapped me; not hard, but hard enough to seal her fate. The class let off a small _'ohhhh' _but let it be, she sauntered off looking smug.

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V

I didn't want to be here; I wanted to be with my Vera, somewhere I could guarantee was safe for her, but her grandmother insisted she act as normal as possible. All first period I felt the soft tug of the imprint pull and wondered if something was wrong. When the bell rang I rushed outside to hear the loud whispers of the other students.

"She slapped the Zombie right in class, and she did nothing about it" said a few freshman girls that were standing near Vera's locker. I felt a large bubble of unadulterated rage swell up within me and I took depth breaths. I waited by Vera's locker, trying to drown out the rumors that were floating around; apparently Vera insulted Trixie, and Trixie slapped her. I was angry that Trixie slapped my Vera, but proud that Vera had enough common sense to let it go; that was until I heard the screaming

I rushed down the hallway, pushing pass the horde of curious students and stopped right in front of Trixie's locker. I saw Trixie in tears and huddled against some random senior, who was trying not to laugh.

"They were real" She sobbed and I turned my head to see two giant rubber snakes leaning out of her locker.

"Suuure they were" said Mr. Winston, rolling his lifeless eyes, and sighing moodily. Trixie looked as if she might faint as the senior took her to the nurse's office, as she was taken down the hallway she started to scream

"They tried to bit me" I rolled my eyes; it was just some mindless prank. I slumped up against a locker and watched the students slowly walk back to class. I was about to go myself when I saw a dark figure.

"What are you doing?" I called to Vera, who was grabbing the snakes and putting them in her bag

"Putting the snakes away" she said as if it were obvious. She as she went to grab the last snake I grabbed her arm  
"Did you do this to Trixie?" I asked already knowing the answer

"Yup" she said proud of her work, I gulped

"She said that they were real, were they?" She nodded

"And poisonous too" she added with a grin, she pulled her arm from mine and started to walk away; that's when I noticed the scent. It was the same metallic copper smell that I smelled with the leech; I looked around but only saw… Vera. I rushed to her and flipped her around, and looked into her big yellow eyes.

* * *

"Vera's P.O.V

I think Jacob realized what happened… Shit this isn't good, I know he'll lock me up early; and I don't wanna get locked up.

"What the hell is up with your eyes" he said looking shocked, I smirked

"Nothing" I replied trying to slip out of his grip, but it was like steel.

"I'm taking you to Nala" he murmured and he scooped me up and ran super speed from the school. I couldn't even scream, before I was strapped in to the Rabbit and being driven off to my doom

Jacob's P.O.V

"Let me out of this car right now" said Vera, franticly trying to undo the seatbelt, I grabbed her hand

"No; I'm taking you to Nala" I said and she scoffed

"Why that old biddy?" she hissed and I was shocked, this was not my Vera. Vera would never call Nala that. I was silent as I drove to the council hall, where Nala and Sam were sure to be. I pulled up and scooped Vera up and ran her into the council hall

"Jacob, you're here early" said Nala; meeting me at the door, I sighed as Vera started to thrash against me

"Stop it" I growled but she only thrashed harder. Nala gasped when she realized what was happening

"So soon!" she cried and I grunted trying to hold Vera down. Vera started to scream at the top of her lungs, I put my hand over her mouth only for her to bit me; hard

"Shit" I cursed and dropped Vera to the ground; she smiled and started to run to the door. Just as it seemed she was going to make it Sam rushed in and caught her.

"Sam, LET. GO. OF. ME!" she screamed and he sighed

"I can't" he replied and started to drag her to the concrete room. Her wild thrashing started to stop and she became completely relaxed

_"Somni"_ The word was perfect, I felt completely relaxed; the sleep I had been missing suddenly came hitting me full force. I drooped and started to slink to the floor; Sam, who had had Vera, let her go and sat on the floor with heavy eyelids. Vera started to saunter off as Nala; who was still perfectly awake slid a clear needle with dark liquid in Vera's arm.

"What the Hell" she screamed and Nala sighed

"It was necessary, you just put a sleep spell on your lover and friend" she cried as Vera started to slink to the floor

"I need to be_" her voice was cut off by soft snores; Vera was asleep. The deeper sleep Vera went the more awake I felt. I stood up and scooped Vera into my arms

"What was that" I asked quietly, afraid to disturb her sleeping form

"A potion Ezra made for her" whispered Nala, we walked to the room and set Vera's small sleeping form in the army like cot that they called a bed.

"I didn't realize that Halloween was going to be this bad." I said and Nala looked at me as though I just told her the sky was falling

"This was nothing… Wait until night falls, she will be at full power, and will be extra volatile" she murmured and we walked out as she shut the lead door. Things with Vera couldn't get much worse, could it?

* * *

Vera's P.O.V

_Pain, suffering, consume… yes I must consume, power, lust; what do I lust? Power, and magic, and Souls! I must consume souls and destroy all who get in my way…_

* * *

_**Okay that's part one... I hope you enjoyed it... Part two will have more drama *wink, wink***_

_**Please Review**_

_**Thanks **_

_**Jellomaniac **_


	27. Chapter Twenty Five

_**Sorry I toom so long with this update... Computer trouble...**_

_**Okay, this chapter has a lot of Latin phrases, the translation will be posted at the bottom of the chapter**_

_**Here's Chapter Twenty Five**_

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V 3:15pm

I listened to Vera's delicate snores, as the whole pack, except for Quil and Embry, who were patrolling, gathered around to discuss our game plan.

"She will wake up sooner or later; hopefully later, but when she does she will either be really, really mad, or have an uncontrollable lust for souls" Said Nala eyeing the lead door sadly.

"Which is worse?" asked Paul, and Nala sighed

"I'm not sure, if she's mad she'll try to kill you; if she's hungry…" she trailed off as the guys eyes widened.

"That will only be a problem if she gets out" Said Sam quickly and Nala tried to give a small smile

"Right, all we have to do is keep her in that room until Two am, and then everything will be alright." I bit my lip; poor Vera, who knows what she's going through right now. I just wanted to go in there and hold her, tell her everything would be alright, but I couldn't.

"So what do we do now?" asked Seth and Sam shrugged

"We wait"

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V 5:30pm

"So, did you do your math homework?" asked Embry, he and Quil had come back from patrol Sam and Seth had left. Were all sitting around the council hall, trying to act normal when the truth was we were all worried… Jared, Seth, and Sam were worried for their imprints; Paul, Quil and Embry were worried about having to hurt Vera; like I would let that happen, but still.

"Really, we have a crazy witch girl asleep on the other side of that door and you're asking me about freaking Math homework!" snapped Jared; I let out a dark growl and he glared at me. I stood up shaking

"She can't help it" I snarled through clenched teeth, and Jared started to shake

"Enough" Yelled Nala, standing in between us, she placed a frail hand on our chests and lightly pushed us back.

"Sorry" mumbled Jared and I huffed in annoyance

"Guys, do you smell that?" asked Quil, rubbing at his nose; I took a breath of air. There was a burning Metallic smell, like copper in the air

"I've smelled that before" I growled and they gave me a funny look

"Where?" asked Embry "Because it's driving my wolf insane… not like a vampire does, but almost as bad." I shifted uncomfortably

"I think it's Vera" I said and they all stared at me in shock

"That makes sense" said Nala thoughtfully, she had her head cocked to the side, and she looked miles away

"One of the signs for a dark witch is yellow eyes, which are one of the changes that normal people can see. It would make sense that her scent would change as well." I sighed, I didn't like this new scent, and I wished Vera was back to normal.

Jacob's P.O.V 7:00pm

"She's still asleep, she will probably wake up soon" murmured Nala. We all sat there tensed and ready for anything. That's when I heard something start banging the wall; then a soft groan; was she waking up?

"What is that?" I asked standing closer to the door; the metallic scent became suddenly stronger. Nala's phone rang, she looked at the screen

"Ezra" she mumbled and answered.

_'Nala; Genevieve escaped!'_ said a panicked Ezra, and Nala nearly dropped the phone

"What" she yelled

_'She tricked us with her Siren's song; I didn't even know she could do that yet'_ he said quickly, I saw all the heads of the pack snap forward. I hear mumbling in Vera's room; what the hell was going on in there?

"What should we do?" asked Nala and he became quiet

_'I think she's coming for Veradisia'_ he stated and then it clicked… Genevieve was already here.

* * *

Sia's P.O.V

I was sooo hungry, all I wanted was to consume, to devour… Souls. I started to shake; the shaking was bringing me from my delightful dreams of darkened souls. I let out a soft groan

"Get. Up. You. Useless. Excuse. For. A. Witch" The person grunted, I assumed they were kicking the surface that I was laying on. My yellow eyes fluttered open and I smiled.

"There we go, Vera, wake up for good old Ginny" said Ginny happily and I glared at her

"Sia, call me Sia" I hissed and she shrugged

"God, you can't make up your damn mind" I rolled my eyes and stood up and stretched. That's when I felt the burning rage eat at my brain. Those fools locked me away! I can't believe they did that, and on Halloween too… That's cruel.

"You look as though someone killed your favorite pet and laughed in your face about it" Said Ginny; I turned my dark gaze over to her

"They locked me away" I hissed and Gin smiled

"Yeah, I guessed that, why the hell do you think I'm breaking you out… because I want to?" I glared at her

"Why are you here?" I said, some of the rage that I felt leaked into my voice. She shrugged

"Because nobody should be locked away on Halloween" She stated proudly and I grit my teeth. I stood up and shook my head

"Let's see, we should go out through the wall… The wolves are probably outside" she was mumbling to herself, I smiled

"Yes, the wolves are outside; I want them to suffer, for locking me away" I hissed and Ginny turned to me

"But their hot…" she wined and I cocked an eyebrow, and walked straight to the door

"Lead, they were trying to block my magic" I whispered, I would kill the wolves, steal the soul of the old lady and destroy this horrid reservation.

"Okay, if you really want to do that, but can I least see Jacob with his shirt off?" said Ginny and I froze, my blood went cold; I felt a pulsing in my brain. _'Don't do this, you love Jacob; the guys are your friends'_ I shook my head

"Shut up" I growled and Ginny turned to me with an insulted look on her face

"Not you" I snapped and she rolled her eyes. I suddenly didn't want to kill all the wolves, I wanted to go back to sleep. _'Just sleep; it will all be over soon'_ the voice said and then it clicked

"Vera" I murmured, she was trying to influence me like I influenced her… I wanted to kill them even more now, they were a distraction, Vera cared for them _'Kill them and I will make you suffer' _She snarled to me, I laughed and Ginny gave me a strange look

"I am you" I hissed and there was silence

"Genevieve, we will avoid the wolves, avoid Jacob; he will not be harmed." She nodded; I smiled at how she suddenly started to listen me. She knew her place; she knew I was stronger than her.

"Okay" She shrugged, she placed her hands on the concrete wall and it started to heat up and melts rapidly. There was a banging at the door

"VERA, I SWEAR TO GOD; STAY IN THAT ROOM!" I heard Jacob yell, I rolled my eyes. _'You should listen to him'_ Vera whispered and I grit my teeth, I looked over to Ginny, who was leaning over a desk writing something down.

"Let's go" I called and we left the room and teleported away just as the door opened.

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V

I finally got the door open to reveal what I already knew; emptiness. Vera had escaped.

"Oh god" whispered Nala, as she looked at the gaping hole in the wall, The rest of the pack filled the room trying to catch her scent.

"Jacob" called Sam and I walked over to where he was standing. He handed me a note on a thin piece of notebook paper and I clenched my jaw.

_'Jacob…_

_Hey, it's me, Genevieve… I just wrote to let you know that, my baby cousin and I are out raising Hell and whatnot… Please for your own good, stay away. Sia has already contemplated killing you and for some strange reason didn't. Don't expect that same mercy again. I'm not writing this warning because I care about you or anything, it's just that if she kills you she might be a little bit upset, because she like loves you or something like that… I don't know, but what I do know is that I being the one traveling with her will get the butt end of her rage if something goes wrong… But that's up to you, if you really want to start shit with us than we'll be at the Nightclub Hot & Dangerous, in Seattle. Honestly though, you should just stay the hell home, and leave us be while we suck the souls from disgusting mortals_

_ You're darkened friend…_

_ Genevieve….'_

I crumbled the not in my hands and started to shake rapidly, what the Hell was this girls problem. Sam turned to look at me

"What should we do?" I growled and he sighed

"Seth, Embry, and Quil, will patrol the area for vampires, Jared will keep a watch on Nala and the imprints, in case she returns soul crazy and you and I will go to this nightclub." I nodded and the guys started to get into motion. As we got outside to phase we were stopped by Ezra

"Wait" he called and I bit back a snarl

"What do you want" I growled, if he had watched his daughter properly, Vera would still be here… safe.

"There is something I need to tell you" he said and Sam stopped me

"What, we need to hurry" he yelled and Ezra stiffened

"Where, how are you going to find them" I shifted handing him the note

"Your daughter left us a note" I snarled, Ezra read the note and sighed

"There baiting you, daring you to come after them… Witches are cocky, they can't help it." He sighed "You need to be careful."

"I know, I don't want to hurt Vera" I whispered and Ezra gave me a confused glance

"That's not Vera" he whispered and I was in his face the next second

"What the hell do you mean that's not Vera" I snarled and he pushed me back as Sam gave me a warning look.

"I will make this brief, seeing as we need to find them; Vera is not Vera…. That's Sia" he said and I closed my eyes trying to grasp what he was saying

"So Sia… is in Vera's body, she possessed?" I asked and he shook his head

"A Shadow witch, which is Vera, has two souls within them" he said and I coughed

"The hell" I yelled and Sam growled this time

"One of the two souls is very evil, the other good… Vera is the light soul and Sia the dark; together they make Veradisia" This was too much, Vera was two people?

"When a Shadow witch finds her other half, the dark side is destroyed, but if she I alone the dark half takes over… Have you ever see Vera do things out of the ordinary?" He asked, my mind went to her threatening Bella, and tormenting the leech. I nodded

"That was Sia breaking through; the differences between Sia and Vera are drastic. Vera is smart, loyal, levelheaded, kind, and loving… Sia is ruthless, cocky, manipulative, cunning, and will do whatever it takes to get what she wants. Sia is in control right now, and the only reason she didn't attempt to kill you right now, was because Vera used the last of her influence to stop her." I swallowed hard, this was a lot to take in.

"If Veradisia takes a soul tonight, Sia will be in control forever, we must corner her and make her stable until two am" He said and we nodded

"I think I know what to do"

* * *

Sia's P.O.V

We entered the dark club at around 9:00pm; it smelled of piss, sex and drugs. I fought the urge to throw up, if not for the delicious dark mortal souls here I would have Ginny burn this place to the ground. We slipped past the security guard at the back entrance with my invisibility, and stood in a dark corner of the room

I watched the dirty sweaty bodies sway against each other, glow sticks in the air. They were dancing to some wanna be grudge band called the_ 'Death Siren's'_ I rolled my eyes.

"We need to find the darkest" said Ginny and I nodded in agreement, none of these mortals had a good soul, but we wanted the darkest.

"I think I have a spell for that" I murmured and she nodded, she was almost shaking with excitement.

_"Veram Naturam, Videamus, RV Fiat Obscurior Me"_ I yelled, I saw the darken dust flutter into the crowd, and the air became almost suffocating with evil intentions. The awful lead singer of the band started to insult the crowd, and the crowd reacted by jumping onstage and started to hit him and his fellow band members.

The guitarist smashed his guitar against the head of one of the security guards; he fell to the ground, blood pouring out of his head… I smirked

"They really are awful creatures" I murmured and Ginny laughed, and then turned to point at a man near the bar.

"Look, he's unaffected, he must be the darkest" she gasped and I smiled, my mouth starting to water, I dragged her through the fighting crowd. She walked right up to the man and started to rub her hands along his arm and eye him flirtatiously.

"Hey there handsome, wanna go someplace?" her voice was two or three octaves lower than normal, and by the look of pure lust in his eyes, he would follow her anywhere. He nodded and she grasped his arm and pulled him to the ally outside. He pushed her against the wall and attacked her neck

"Girlie, you have no idea who you're dealing with" he hissed, between bites on her neck. She laughed and flipped him around roughly. He gasped at her sudden burst of strength.

"No sweetheart, you have no idea who _you're_ dealing with…" she trailed off as she smashed her lips to his. I felt a rush of jealousy when I saw his darkened soul start to leave his body through his mouth and enter hers… I _wanted _that, and I was going to take it.

**_'NO, SIA, DO NOT TAKE THAT SOUL FROM HER, LET GENEVIEVE HAVE IT!'_** Vera's voice in my head was urgent, begging me to let Gin have the soul. I gritted my teeth… I wanted it. I saw the man's skin wither and start to look dry, his eyes glazed over and he paled rapidly. In the end he turned to dust and faded away into nothingness.

"Damn it" I growled, Damn Vera, damn her and her sense of right and wrong… I lost my window of opportunity!

**"That was amazing!" **Genevieve's voice was doubled over, as if there was a mechanical element to it, her one black eyes were now a cat-like orange. She blinked slowly

**"What a rush…" **I looked at the pile of black clothes that now sat in the man's place

"You're lucky I let you have that one" I hissed, I was still pissed that Vera had ruined my meal, she rolled her eyes, her now forever orange eyes

"Let's g_" I didn't get to finished, I felt a sharp burning in my chest, I grabbed it and turned to look at the street…

Jacob

My Jacob stood there staring at us in horror… No he wasn't my Jacob; he was Vera's.

_'Damn right he is and you better not hurt him'_ I smiled… Wouldn't _dream_ of it…

"Gin, look" I gasped, a sarcastic laugh escaping my lips "We have company" I sang, Gin turned and smiled as well

"Your Jacob" she inquired

"Hardly," I hissed, and I saw Jacob's face twist in pain… Good

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V

She just denied me, in open with no regrets; no that wasn't Vera… that was Sia. I grit my teeth

"SAM" I yelled, he was beside me in an instant, I pointed down the ally of the club that Sia, and Genevieve were standing. Both girls cat-like eyes peered at us. Sia smiled

"Jacob" she called in a sing-song voice "Did you miss me?" I growled as I walked closer to her, Sam right behind me. Ezra was invisible, and undetectable, waiting to trap the girls

"Very much so, now come on lets go back to La Push" I said loudly and she let out a dark laugh

"Back to that hellhole" she was still laughing, a cold laugh, one that wanted to send shiver down my spine

"Your home" I was coming towards her as if she was a wild animal and I was animal control

**"God Sia, stop playing with him I want to find you a soul too"** Genevieve wined, her voice doubled with a mechanical edge. It made a cold chill, then I realized what she said… a soul too? That's when I saw the pile of clothes on the ground. I felt a sick bubble of satisfaction, knowing that Vera- I mean Sia, didn't take a soul as well.

"Alright, Oh Sam, our here as well, this will be perfect" she laughed

_"Pati, Pro Me Pati,"_ She hissed and I felt a horrid pain hit me. It was the worst pain I had ever felt, not physical exactly, but it was like I had just lost everyone I had ever cared for… A sickening feeling, I heard Sam let out a loud sob, I turned to him and he was shaking rapidly. I looked at my own hands, I was shaking as well.

"Stt-op" I stuttered trying not to cry out in pain. It was like I had just watched Vera die, over and over again. She laughed, and walked right up to me and whispered in my ear

"You should have stayed away… Vera won't save you now" It was like her name snapped me out of my pain… Vera was in there now, I needed to save her!

"EZRA!" I snared and both girls whipped around to see Ezra appear

**"Father" **Hissed Genevieve and I saws Ezra's eyes widen

"A soul" she smiled, and nodded

"You need to be stopped" He hissed, his voice becoming hard as steel. Sia rolled her yellow eyes

"What are you going to do, brainwash us" they laughed and he shook his head

"I didn't want to" Their eyes widened

_"Dediscis Astu, Oblitus Imperii Tui, Factus Innocéntem, Usque In Horam Blandior"_ He yelled and both girls screamed and held their heads. The pain that I felt in my heart let up and I saw Sam stand up. Both girls both sat on the ground in fetal position, tears streaming down their faces.

"What did she do… what did you do?" Sam gasped and Ezra sighed

"She made you suffer; most people feel physical pain, but you guys are controlled by emotion, and that's how you suffered the most; emotional turmoil" I shook my head

"I felt as if my Vera had died" Sam nodded

"It was like I was scaring Emily all over again" He shuddered and I picked Sia up, holding her close, and rubbed her against my body, as if to rub away her copper scent.

"but what did you do to them?" I asked and he sighed

"I assume Vera briefed you on air elementals, I made them feel like children again; their scared. Sia will be kicked out of Vera's body in a few hours, but Genevieve… I will have to deal with her." He closed her eyes and picked up his daughter

"They were so cocky; they forgot that I was a full warlock, they would never be able to beat me, not yet anyway" he was mumbling to himself, he snapped his gaze to me

"Take her home, and when you wake up in the morning… Tell her what happened" I nodded and to my sleeping witch back to La Push.

* * *

**_Veram Naturam, Videamus, RV Fiat Obscurior Me_****_- Your true nature, let me see, please become dark for me. _**

**_Pati, Pro Me Pati,_****_- Suffer, Suffer for_****_me_**

**_Dediscis Astu, Oblitus Imperii Tui, Factus_**** Innocéntem,****_ Usque In Horam Blandior_****_- Forget your craft, forget you power, become innocent until the witching hour_**

**_Thanks for all the great review... Please keep them coming... _**

**_Oh and Bella will come back in soon, as will Ginny_**

**_And Sia isn't completely gone either... hmmm?_**

**_Thanks _**

**_Jellomaniac_**


	28. Chapter Twenty Six

_**Okay... let me just brief you on Sia... She is the Evil part of Vera...**_ **_VERA_**di**_SIA;_****_Vera and Sia; it's her name. Sia will appear multiple times in this story and will be a major antangonist... As will Bella; sorry she has to come back soon, I have plans for her!_**

**_Oh and Sia's thoughts will be_**** 'BOLD'**

**_And Vera's thought will be_**_ 'Italic's'_

**_Okay enough talk... Chapter Twenty Six_**

* * *

Vera's P.O.V

My head felt as if someone had taken a sledgehammer and banged it repeatedly against my skull. I groaned and sat up in my bed… Wait, my bed? I slowly removed my grey covers and slipped from my bed onto the cold hardwood floor.

"Grandmother?" I called, my throat was raw, and I my eyes were itchy. I walked to the door of my room and leaned on the handle. My whole body ached. I slipped past the door and walked down the hall, listening to my bones pop with each movement

"Grandma" I called again; oh where was she?

"In here, darling" she called and I tiptoed into the living room to see Jacob, Sam, and Zach all sitting around

I moved past them, not feeling comfortable with their hard stares, I walked into the kitchen and pulled out some ice from the freezer and put it in a bag and set it on my head; It was pounding!

"Vera, do you remember what happened?" Asked my grandma walking in behind me, I turned to her and cocked my head to the side

"What do you mean?" I asked… I mean I had a really weird dream, but…

"Last night, this morning…"

"What, oh umm… all I remember is waking up this morning and feeling like I was hit by a train" I murmured and sat on the couch beside Sam and Jacob.

"Vera" whispered Jacob "You weren't you last night, you were_"

"Sia" finished Zach and I furrowed my brow; who the hell was Sia? I mean Sia is the last part of my first name…

"What are you talking about?" I asked and Sam cleared his throat

"Vera, do you know what today is?" Sam asked and I shook my head

"November 1st" he whispered and I felt my blood run cold… November 1st; that meant that yesterday was…

"Halloween" I whispered and they all nodded, their expressions grim. If today was the 1st that meant my dream wasn't really a dream…

"What did I do?" I said, with no emotion. Jacob's head went down, and Sam coughed uncomfortably

"Well err, umm" Jacob was sputtering, and I was losing patience

"SPIT IT OUT!" I shouted and they all flinched, Jacob shifted uncomfortably

"You and Genevieve broke out of the safety room, Ginny left us a mocking letter, started a bar fight which resulted in the hospitalization of seven people, hexed me, and Sam; making us think about the most emotionally painful things we ever felt…. And Genevievestoleasoul" he said the last part quickly, I shook my head… I did all those thing, and wait; WHAT

"NO!" I screamed jumping up, forgetting tha pain in my head and the soreness of my body

"You're lying" I cried out and Jacob pulled me into a large hug, but I pushed him away

"Please" I gasped between sobs "Tell me it's not true; tell me it was a dream" Zach stood up now and put his hand on my shoulder; I now looked at him properly, his brown hair was disheveled, his eyes red like he was crying, and he looked thinner.

"Oh god" I whispered, I fell to the ground in tears. Jacob sat beside me and rubbed my back, much like he did when I was at my grandfather's grave. I latched on to him and sobbed harder

"Ginny… how could I have let this happen" Zach shook his head

"It's not your fault, she should have known what would happen when she broke out" it sounded like he was trying to reassure himself

"Come on, we need to get you cleaned up" said my grandmother helping me up, Jacob arm was still around my waist.

"Please, let me go… I need to be alone" I gasped and Jacob let me go instantly, I walked into the bathroom and locked the door and sobbed

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V

She was legitimately suffering; we all could hear her chocked sobs from the bathroom, all I wanted to do was hold her; but I knew she wouldn't want that. When we had brought her home last night, she was a complete wreck. She was screaming, thrashing and crying; but not of anger… she was afraid. Whatever the hell Ezra did, he messed her up.

This morning I heard her moans as she got up and I stood up to go help her when Sam grabbed my arm and shook his head. We told her what had happened last night… I would never forget the look of horror on her face.

"She needs time to digest this" Said Nala, patting my back as I stood outside Vera's bathroom door, I shook my head

"She in pain" I murmured and Nala nodded

"Yes, she thinks it's her fault" I shook my head as we walked back into the living room. Zach stood up and gave Nala a curt nod and walked out. What was that about? Nala turned to look at Sam and I

"Vera has many demon's that haunt her, and she will not get better by trying to forget, she needs to face them… all of them" She whispered, I got the feeling that she was no longer just talking about last night

"Nala, what aren't you telling us?" asked Sam and she sighed and held her head down

"When she was thirteen her powers started to surface, she was very unstable, much like the young wolves are; any and everything would set her off" She sighed again, her meaningful eyes filling with unmistakable pain

"Michael and Vera were arguing; they had been doing that a lot lately, he was upset about a burst of magic that happened in her school, she blew all the lights, but since it was storming we were able to play it off" I felt a sick squirming in the pit of my stomach, and I saw Sam pale

"She kept screaming about how it wasn't her fault; he could see she was becoming irate so he left… She didn't take it well" Tears were streaming down her old face

"The car burst into flames, he was still inside… She never forgave herself; she tries to forget, but the memory kills her," Nala wiped away the tears and shook her head

"Vera killed Michael?" asked Sam and Nala shook her head

"Please, do not judge her for this" She cried and Sam put his hand on her shoulder

"As you know, I scared Emily soon after I imprinted her; I could have killed her… I would never judge her for that" He whispered with a pained look on his face. I was quiet. This explained her breakdown at his grave. All this time; the reason she was a zombie, the reason she's been so afraid… she had been carrying this guilt for four years.

"And now she will add Genevieve's darkness to her list of faults, if she blames herself she will surely become evil by her eighteenth birthday!" Nala was trying to look strong, but we could all see the pain in her eyes

"Please, help her; try to keep her light" I nodded my head

"I will do anything for her"

* * *

Vera's P.O.V

Oh Gin… I'm so sorry, I should have been more careful. Now you're a Dark witch for all eternity. I felt so guilty, why couldn't I have just stayed put? I wished I could go back last night and save her… It was my entire fault.

**'Ha, so you do know it was your fault'** my head snapped up at the darker voice in my head… What the hell?

**'Oh Vera, please don't tell me you forgot?' **The voice the taunted… I paled and looked at myself in the mirror. I was still me, but who was in my head?

**'I'll give you three guesses' **I remembered Jacob and Zach telling me about last night, and me not being normal… That I was

"Sia" She laughed, and shivered at the cold voice.

**'Of course, you let Ginny take the soul that was rightfully ours… and now she's dark'** I wanted to throw up… _'What are you doing in my head?'_ I thought and I heard her laugh again

**'Making you suffer…' **I shook my head rapidly, trying to get her voice out… I knew it was my fault that Ginny was gone, she didn't have to remind me… and why did she want me to suffer?

**'BECAUSE I SHOULD BE IN CONTROL RIGHT NOW, NOT YOU!' **She shouted, and I had a flash of last night… Sia about to steal the soul from Ginny; me begging her not to

"Oh god" I cried _'GET OUT OF MY HEAD!'_ I no longer wanted to hear her tormenting words, I wanted mourn in peace.

**'I may only be a thought now, but when you're angry I'll be there; when you're hurting… I'll be there, when you feel the need to be powerful, I WILL BE THERE; and when the time is right you will ****_give_**** me control of this body… but I will leave you be… for now'** I shuddered as her cold voice left my head and there was only silence.

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V

I needed to find a way to get my Vera back… maybe another date, or a party of some sort; I was pulled out of my thought when I hear the bathroom door open. My head snapped up to see Vera, fully dressed, walk out.

"Hey" she mumbled "Where's everyone else?"

I looked around the room, Zach left right after Vera went into the bathroom, mumbling something about talking to Ezra; Sam had patrol, and Nala went to Sue's.

"Left" I replied and she sighed walking to the kitchen and pulled out some Frosted Flakes. I watched her pull out her bowl and make her cereal pouring a mountain of sugar on top. I made a face

"Do you want some?" she asked quietly and I shook my head, that much sugar would probably put me in a comatose state. I pulled up a chair beside her and rubbed her back

"I didn't hurt you to bad last night… did I?" she asked suddenly and I shook my head

"No Vera, I've felt worse" I tried to laugh it off, but the look on her face told me that it wasn't funny. I took her pale chin in my hand and looked her straight in the eyes

"Look, YOU didn't hurt me at all, Sia did. In fact it was your name that broke the spell" I whispered and gave her a chaste kiss on her sweet lips

"I heard Sia's voice… She wants control of my body again, and said when the time was right I would give it to her" She whispered and I felt my boiling blood freeze

"You heard her?" I asked and she nodded

"She basically told me whenever I feel a strong negative emotion, she can enter my head" This couldn't be happening

"Don't listen to her" I said quickly and Vera gave a small smile

"I wasn't planning on it."

* * *

_**Okay thanks for all the great Reviews... Please keep them coming I'm trying to get to 150!**_

_**Oh and this story really doesn't have a proper timeline, but it's in the middle of Eclipse, and I'm basically going to blow up the timeline for Breaking Dawn soooo... yeah**_

_**Thanks **_

_**Jellomaniac**_


	29. Chapter Twenty Seven

_**Okay, finally another chapter up! Yay I'm so happy!**_

* * *

Vera's P.O.V

I was feeling better despite the uneasy feeling that someone else was in my head, and that my closest female cousin was a soul consuming monster. Jacob has been wonderful, he had been trying his very hardest to keep me feeling positive and happy, and that alone was enough to put a smile on my face.

But there was always trouble… And not surprisingly Bella swan was the cause of it. She had a crazy red haired Vampire after her, and needed to come to the reservation to be protected when her boyfriend was away. It was now no secret; I** HATED** Bella, despised her, would like nothing more than to see her gone… perhaps permanently?

**'I could end her for you'** Shit; Sia… I shook my head, trying to shake her voice away. I was on my way to Emily's for a pack meeting, about… Three guesses everybody; Bella. Jacob had to pick up that harpy from the boarder so he was meeting us there.

"Shut up" I hissed as I pulled up to the small house; Jacob wasn't there yet; good, when he shows up so does that evil bit-

"Vera!" called Annie rushing out the house and jumping into a hug as I exited the car. I smiled at her.

"Annie" I said slowly and she laughed

"Just like old times; I'm over-enthusiastic and your…" She trailed off and I rolled my eyes

"Right, sorry it's just that Bella is supposed to be here and I don't really like her" I was downplaying that… A lot. The only reason I semi tolerated her was because even though Jacob was with me, he was still best friends with her; and I don't think it's fair to tell him to stay away from her because I want to watch her burn in hell.

We walked into the house and were greeted with the wonderful smells of muffins; Banana muffins to be exact. I felt a huge grin spread across my face as we migrated to the kitchen. Emily was pulling a fresh batch from out the oven.

"Hello Emily" I called as she set the muffins on the counter, she turned to look at me and she smiled pulling me into a quick hug.

"Vera; it's nice to know you're doing better" she said and I winced as I felt the familiar spread of guilt, and Sia's dark laughter fill my brain.

"Yeah better…" I trailed off as we all walked into the dining room; setting plated off muffins on the table.

"So… Where's the pack, I thought we were having a meeting?" I asked and Emily smiled

"Well as you know, Jacob went to grab Bella; Sam is on patrol with Paul and Embry; Seth is with Leah and will be here soon, and Quil is with… Claire." she shuddered at the last part, I cocked my head to the side.

"Oh yeah I forgot Quil imprinted… On your niece right?" I asked and she shudders again

"Yeah, my two year old niece" Oh… umm that's awkward… I wasn't really sure what to say about that so I avoided her eyes, pleading to the spirits for something to happen when I heard loud laughter from outside.

"Emily" called Sam walking through the front door; I sent a silent thank you to the spirits that were looking out for me today; maybe they were making up for me having to deal will Bella. Emily ran straight to Sam and kissed him, Sam kissing back; I looked away, it felt as if it were a private moment between them

"Awkward" mumbled Annie pulling me to the kitchen, I smiled and waited for the rest of the pack to show up.

One by one each member showed up, Kim included with Jared, and we all sat in their tiny living room much like we had on my birthday. Jacob was the only one that had yet to arrive. We were having small talk, Quil joking here and there, Paul shaking once or twice; it was oddly calm considering why we were here.

At last we heard the Rabbit pull into the driveway and I gritted my teeth. Bella was here. I watched Jacob walk into Sam's house and I couldn't help the shred of jealousy I felt when I saw Bella walk in holding on to Jacobs arm

When she saw me sitting in a chair in the living room I saw her face pale and she turned away; I felt a small smile tug at my lips. Jacob walked over to me and placed a kiss on my cheek and I saw Bella eyes almost pop out of her very head.

"Hey" I whispered and he smiled at me.

"Okay" Said Sam starting this meeting, and the once light atmosphere of the room darkened.

"There is a red haired leech that keeps coming across our boarders_"

"Victoria" Said Bella and I scowled, her tiny, wispy voice was as annoying as I remembered.

"Edward killed her mate, and I guess she want revenge" Nice job Bella; way to screw up someone else's life.

"She will be on the reservation more so we can protect her; also we need to keep people out of the woods, besides the red haired leech there has been others that have been slipping through our boarders." I bit my lip, just like the one who attacked me.

"I need all the imprints to stay by their imprinters, or here so that we know that you're safe" He continued, and I shook my head

"I can't do that" I mumbled and all eyes were on me and I felt really uncomfortable, but the worst was Jacob stare

"Why not" asked Jacob, irritation leaking into his voice and I shifted slightly.

"Ezra needs me, I need to be there for him and Zach" I avoided there gazed, as an air of understanding washed over us.

"But what about protection?" asked Jacob worry replacing the irritation, and I heard Bella scoff and my gaze snapped to her

"What's so funny" I asked venom leaking into my voice and everyone became deathly still, Bella blanched but then stiffened and held her head up high.

"Well from what you said to me you don't need protection." She stated and I rolled my eyes, her winey voice making my head pound slightly. I stood up and the whole pack seemed to shift in defensive mode, Jacob stood in front of Bella and I rolled my eyes

**'Stupid mortal needs to know her place'** Sia snarled and this time I agreed with her. _'Yes; but I will be in control'_ I replied and I heard her huff and fade out

"I don't, but they feel the need to watch me so I don't lose my temper… They protect the people from me." I hissed, a dark smile graced my lips and the light flickered. Jacob clenched his jaw and moved away from Bella

"Vera calm down" He said grabbing my hand, I felt a wave of calm wash over me, and the darkness in my heart seemed to fade some. I looked around the room to see the shocked faces of Annie, Emily, and Kim, and the worried faces of the guys. I felt a pang of guilt; I needed to control my temper

"Sorry" I mumbled and started to walk out of the house when Jacob grabbed my hand.

"You alright?" he whispered and I shook my head

"No, I need to go home, I'll see you when you're done here; take care of Bella" I hissed her name and I swear I saw her wince. The thought made me smile, and I left before Bella had a chance to say anything else that would set me off completely.

Jacob's P.O.V

"I think this meeting is over, Take Bella home Jacob" ordered Sam and I happily agreed. I turned to Bella as we left Sam's house, why was she still acting like this, what could possibly be her problem? I looked at the direction of Vera's house, and felt a soft tug at my heart telling me to go to her. I sighed; not yet, after I took Bella home.

"What the hell was your problem" I said as we started to drive down the road back to Forks and Bella shrugged and tried to look innocent.

"Nothing, and besides she was glaring at me and sending me dirty looks the whole time" She huffed, sounding like a two year old child who didn't get there way.

"Look Bella; not only is Vera my girlfriend and imprint, but she's dangerous, she could really hurt you if you provoked her enough… I'm pretty sure she already warned you" Bella gave me a shocked look

"Jacob, she threatened me!" She gasped and I sighed

"Look, I don't know why you keep picking fight with her, but it really needs to stop" I said and I saw tears brim in her doe eyes

"She's the one that hates me; and besides, what's with this whole girlfriend thing, I thought you were fighting it?" She asked and I felt a flash of fury… Shouldn't she be happy for me; that I can be happy?

"I fell for her" I replied bluntly and she shuddered

"So you don't love me anymore?" I almost swerved off the road… I was risking my life to protect her, of course I still loved her

"I do; but not like that, you're one of my best friends"

Bella's P.O.V

I had no idea how much those words hurt when I said them to Jacob, but when he said them they stung…Bad

"Right" I mumbled. I hated Vera; I had no idea when she sunk her claws into my Jacob; my sun but she had, and I was losing him. We drove the rest of the way in silence, and me refusing to look in his direction. When we pulled up to my house, I saw Charlie's cruiser in the drive way.

"Charlie's home" I stated and Jacob grunted, and I felt a pain in my heart when he did. He wouldn't even look at me. I got out the car and I watched him drive off and I walked into the house feeling horrible.

"Hey Bells, Jacob drop you off?" Charlie asked from the living room, probably watching the game; I sighed

"Yeah" I called back and I went into the kitchen to start his dinner

"Why didn't he come in; are you two fighting" He asked walking into the kitchen as well. I stiffened

"No, it's just that he got a new girlfriend, and I think she's a bad influence on him" I replied and Charlie sat at the table

"How so?" I smiled slightly; this was my chance. If I told Charlie things about Vera, Charlie would tell Billy!

"Well, she has a horrible temper, she has said quit a few things to Edward and I, she even threatened to fight me" I said, and he gasped

"She didn't hit you, do you want to press charges, or get a restraining order?" He was going into cop mode"

"No, I just don't think a girl like her should be with Jacob; I want him to be happy" I said and Charlie nodded

"I'll talk to Billy about her" I smiled and continued to cook dinner feeling content.

Jacob's P.O.V

I drove straight to Vera's house and knocked on the door. After a few moments Nala opened the door with her signature smile

"Hello Jacob; she's in her room" I nodded a thanks and walked down the hall and knocked on her door

"Go away" She called through the door and I sighed walking in; she was lying on her bed, her face in her pillow. I shut her door behind me and sat on the edge of her bed

"Vera" I whispered placing a hand on her back, I heard her sigh

"Didn't I ask you to go away" her voice was muffled from the pillow

"Yeah, but what type of boyfriend would I be if I actually listened" I joked and she lifted her head, and rolled her eyes

"HA, ha" she snorted, and sat up beside me

"Jacob; I know she's your best friend and all but her soul is…" She shuddered and I gave her a look

"What do you mean?" I asked and she sighed

"Nothing, just don't make me be I the same room as her" she sighed and I laughed

"Are you jealous?" she started to blush rapidly

"What if I am" she stuttered out and I continued to laugh,

"So, I have the right to be jealous; what if another guy had a crush on me" I immediately stopped laughing ad growled

"Your mine" I replied seriously

"Exactly, not funny anymore is it" She looked smug and I sighed

"I guess your right" I mumbled and she smiled kissing my cheek; when she went to back up I grabbed her cheeks and pulled her plump lips back to mine and deepened the kiss. We kissed for what seemed like forever and when we finally pulled apart I said the words that would bind me to her completely

_"I love you"_

* * *

_**This wasn't what I had planned for the chapter at first, but as I kept writing it's just how it turned out...**_

_**Thanks for all the great reviews, and I'm sorry if the plot is a little confusing right now, but I promise that every problem is tied into the big conflict...**_

_**Please keep reviewing**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Jellomaniac**_


	30. Chapter Twenty Eight

**_OMG Bro's... 150 reviews; I think I'm in tears..._**

**_Oh and there's one review that I have to mention from one theater nerd to another Blair Fallen..._**

Vera's P.O.V

He… Loved me? I had waited for weeks for those words to come out his mouth, and I honestly thought they may never have come. I was shocked; so shocked in fact I was speechless. Jacob bit his lip and looked away; obviously hurt by my silence.

"Jacob" I breathed and I saw him wince

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it" he said quickly and I shook my head, but he didn't see. He stood up to leave when I grabbed his large hand.

"Jacob; I love you too. I think I always have" I whispered and his head whipped around and he looked at me in shock. I smiled and gently placed my lips to his. He instantly deepened the kiss and I melted into his embrace.

I don't know exactly how long we stood there kissing, but I guess pretty long, because my grandma knocked on my door asking why it was so quiet in there. I pulled apart from him and blushed deeply. He put his large hand to my face and rubbed it gently.

"I've waited forever to hear you say that" I murmured and he smiled

"You had me worried when you didn't say anything" He laughed and I blushed harder and tried to cover my face, but he held me there

"Don't hide your face from me" he whispered and I smiled

"Wouldn't dream of it" I said rolling my eyes, I pulled away from him and sat back on my bed. We were silent, just staring at each other, he had this look of love and devotion on his face that made me want to burst into tears.

"Veradisia, Jacob; do you want something to eat?" called my grandmother, and I heard Jacob's stomach growl. I smiled as a red tint appeared in his cheeks.

"Yes please"

Jacob's P.O.V

There were a lot of things I liked about being a werewolf, but right now my stomach wasn't one of them. We were having a moment; Vera had said she loved me, and we were happily making out when my obnoxious stomach had to get in the way.

"Let's go" She whispered standing up. I let her lead the way. We walked into the dining room to not only see Nala, but my dad sitting at the table as well.

"Hello Billy" said Vera looking surprised, he smiled at her and then at me.

"Vera" He said happily; it was no secret that my dad liked Vera more than he liked Bella, and was so relieved when we started dating. We sat down and began to eat, making random small talk about nothing when my dad stiffened slightly in his chair

"So I was talking to Charlie earlier" He started and I stiffened; he talked to Charlie all the time, so why was this important

"Apparently Bella is worried about your relationship with Vera and bought it to his attention" Vera's eyes widened and then they narrowed. I growled and started to shake.

"What" I snarled and Vera bit her lip trying not to say anything. Dad shook his head and Nala grit her teeth

"What did she say Billy" Whispered Nala, and dad sighed

"She thinks you have anger issues and are a bad influence on Jacob" he was talking to Vera. Her eyes flashed to yellow then back to grey; she was pissed

"Well I thing she has a bad case of being an uptight bitch, and is poison to Jacob; lord knows I can see into that selfish black pit of evil she calls a soul" She snarled and Nala gave her a look

"Language" She snapped and Vera sighed

"Sorry" she grumbled. I shook my head. Bella had officially crossed the thin line she was working with. I loved Vera and she used our dads to try to break us up.

"Jacob; if you're going to phase please go outside" said Nala calmly and Vera cocked an eyebrow. I took a deep breath and tried calm down, but I couldn't get Bella's betrayal out of my head. I stood up and rushed out the house and into the woods surrounding us, phasing as soon as I was covered by the shadows of the trees.

_'Hey Jake; what's up?'_ Said Seth happily 'I thought you had patrol tomorrow?' I growled

_'I do'_ then I showed him the conversation. When I was finished I heard Jared growl as well, who was silently listening to us.

_'I can't believe Bella would do that' _said Seth, and he shook his head. _'I mean I never really had a problem with her, but Annie didn't like her so she wasn't my favorite person; but now…'_ his thoughts trailed off and Jared barked in agreement

_'I never really liked Bella either; I would choose Vera any day. Besides; Kim adores Vera and if Bella is trying to break you two up she automatically goes on my hate list.'_ He growled out and I sighed. I think it was time. I was going to help Bella with her leech problem, because it's the right thing to do, but afterword's… We were done.

Vera's P.O.V

I had never really seen Jacob so mad he had to phase. It was almost scary the way he couldn't control his shaking. I turned to my grandmother and Billy

"Will he be okay?" I whispered and Billy laughed

"Of course, he just needed to cool off some; I think Bella really hit a sore spot" I nodded. Bella really did hit a sore spot. I was moments away from marching up to Bella's house, destroying the leech and ripping the soul from her body.

**'Finally you see things my way'** Well that a no go on the soul stealing plan. Thank you Sia, you just reminded me why I can't do that.

"I think I'll just go wait for Jacob outside" I said standing up from the table and grabbing my grey jacket from the back of my chair. I stood outside by the edge of the woods waiting for Jacob to emerge. It was a quiet night, so while I was waiting I had nothing distracting me from my thoughts.

_'What if he realizes that Bella's better than me; what if he goes back to her'_ I bit my lip… No; that's ridiculous he said he loved me, he wouldn't take those words lightly… Would he?

**'If you just let me get rid of her_'**

_'SHUT UP SIA; YOU WILL NEVER HAVE CONTROL OF ME AGAIN, AND A YEAR YOU WILL BE GONE!'_ I screamed at her; she would not use my insecurities against me. I guess I was rather deep in thought so I didn't realize that Jacob had returned until two warm arms wrapped around cold body.

"Hey" he murmured into my hair. I hugged him back, and then blushed when I realized that he didn't have a shirt on. If he looked like a Greek god with his shirt on, then with his shirt off…

"Are you okay" he asked; I shook my head, trying to shake the thoughts from my head.

"Uh, well besides the fact that I was to beat the shit out of Bella; yeah, I think I'm fine" He laughed and then stiffened

"About Bella" I sighed and pushed him away

"Yeah I know she's your best friend, but I really contemplating hexing her until she commits suicide" I hissed and he sighed again

"Yeah; you're right. I think I need to cut her out my life" I sighed loudly and continued to rant

"I mean she an awful person, what type of- Wait what?" I asked shaking my head. He smiled at me

"Well, you're my imprint, the girl I love, and Bella is trying to come in between that. She needs to go" He was finally going to drop Bella… For me?

"Really?" I murmured and he pulled me back into his embrace.

"Yes" I smiled into his chest; I was ecstatic

"So I never have to see that bitch again" I asked and he stiffened

"Well about that; we still have to protect her from the leech that wants to kill her" I grit my teeth and sighed

"Oh yeah" I growled and he laughed

"Well after we kill that leech it's you and me" I looked in his Black eyes. They held an immeasurable amount of love I thought I'd never see twoards me.

"You promise" I asked and he kissed me roughly, and then whispered in my hear.

"I promise"

* * *

_**Okay... Not really anything to say about this chapter...**_

_**Please Review... Going for 200!**_

_**Thanks **_

_**Jellomaniac **_

**_Belladramatic, Mellodramatic... Really. I was just shaking my head when I read that... It was hilarious _**

**_Okay... now with the chapter_**


	31. Chapter Twenty Nine

_**I think I did a nice job on this Chapter... maybe... I hope so**_

* * *

Vera's P.O.V

This couldn't be happening. It was like my world was crumbling down and I had no idea how to fix it. The unthinkable has happened; and what's worse, I might lose my Jacob because of it. All because of ISABELLA SWAN…

* * *

_Yesterday Night_

"I promise" He really wanted to spent forever with me. He actually loved me; I had never really felt so happy. When I was a little girl; and I dare not tell Jacob this; but I used to wish that a protector of the tribe would love me. Then I turned thirteen, and my dreams turned into nightmares, and I was no longer the innocent little girl, but a potential killer and realized that protectors would kill me before they would love me.

I was wrong; Jacob loved me, he said he loved me, and that he wanted to be with me. He held me and told me that I wasn't a monster and that he would always protect me.

"It's late; maybe you should go to bed" I whispered when I noticed him yawning. My grandmother had taken Billy home when I was waiting for Jacob to come back. So we went to my room when Jacob had taken residence on my bed.

"I think I'm comfortable where I am." he replied smugly slinking deeper into my covers. I rolled my eyes, shut out the lights, and laid next to him.

"So I'm guessing you're not leaving yet?" I whispered and he kissed my head

"Do you want me to?" I shook my head and I could feel his smile through my hair.

"You don't even need those covers" I mumbled and he rumbled out a laugh and pulled me closer to his warm chest.

"Well neither will you if I have anything to do about it." I smiled and pulled back the covers.

"Are you trying to make this a regular thing?" I asked humor coloring my voice and he hugged me tighter.

"Yes" Wow… Blunt are we? I sighed and snuggled into his chest; I couldn't help but notice how perfectly we fit together. I curled up into his chest and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Next Morning_

I woke up sweating; it felt like it was a million degrees in my room. I tried to sit up and rub my eyes but two steel cables held me down. I turned over and saw a very peaceful looking Jacob Black sleeping right next to me.

I smiled and rubbed his black hair away from his eyes. He looked so ageless here, happy, content. I leaned to give him a kiss on the forehead, but it wasn't his hard head I kissed, but warm, soft, plump lips. I pulled back to see Jacob smiling.

"Now that's how I want to wake up every morning." He stated and I rolled my eyes.

"You're so cocky, Jacob" I laughed out and he kissed my cheek

"Only around you" he smiled and I rolled my eyes. Then I realized something. Jacob was here… in my room… the whole night. My grandmother was going to KILL us.

"Jacob, Vera; you need to get up now!" Speak of the devil and she will appear. I must have tensed up because Jacob hugged me tighter, and kissed my temple

"It's okay, calm down" he whispered in my ear; and I shook my head

"You are here, you stayed the night… YOU HAVE NO SHIRT!" I cried out and he started to laugh, it wasn't funny though, I must not have thought this through last night. I pushed myself away from him and fell out of my bed with a loud thump.

"Oh shit; Vera!" gasped Jacob, stumbling out of my bed to help me up, but I was already brushing myself off.

"It looks like we had sex" I stated bluntly and Jacob blanched.

"Uh, Wha- you and me... Sex?" He stuttered out and he shook his head.

"I would never…" My eyes widened…

"What?" I hissed, and my eyes narrowed. He must have realized how that sounded because he was now almost my skin tone… and I was pale.

"Oh, umm I mean I do want to have sex with you; really bad_" I blushed and turned around and he smacked his hand against his face.

"Shit, that's not what I meant… What I mean is; I love, you are the most important girl in the world to me, and I want our first time to be special." I bit my lip and turned to face him. He looked so embarrassed; I just had to wrap my arms around him.

"It's alright; I guess, let's just drop this" I whispered and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you" he murmured and I smiled

"As do I"

**_"VERADISIA JACI TAMES, JACOB EUPHERIUM BLACK, I WILL NOT ASK FOR YOU AGAIN; GET DOWN HERE!" _**We both stiffened and I rushed to the bathroom to get dressed.

After I was showered and dressed in a grey turtleneck sweater and dark blue boot cut jeans, I walked downstairs to see my grandmother serving Jacob a giant stack of pancakes. I walked around the table so that I could sit across from Jacob and avoided my grandma's gaze.

"So, you slept in my granddaughters bed last night" she stated and I blushed, as Jacob smirked.

"Yes ma'am" Thank god he was using manners. She nodded at me and gave Jacob probably the darkest look I have ever seen a mortal give.

"I will only say this once Jacob Black; you will not get my seventeen year old granddaughter pregnant. Do you understand me?" I choked on the grape juice that I was drinking.

"What the heck!" I gasped out and Jacob sent me a worried glance. I waved my hand to tell him I was okay and he turned back to my grandma

"You don't need to worry Ms. Nala, we are not in that stage in our relationship yet" he said and she nodded.

"Yes I know; you wouldn't be in my house right now if you were. I'm just warning you, don't let it happen. Wolf or no wolf, I will run you over with my car." I placed my fingers on my temples and rubbed softly.

"Oh and Sam called, you need to be over there for a meeting in a half hour." there was another meeting; and so soon? Why; what was going on. Jacob turned to me; the expression on his face repeating my thoughts.

"Alright, let me just go home and change." he stood up and prepared to leave, he looked as though he wanted to get as far away from my grandmother as possible

"Vera needs to go to as well" Huh; why would I have to go to this meeting as well. This must have something to do with Swan. Jacob nodded

"Come on Vera" he called and I grabbed a pop tart off the table and we left.

* * *

_Thirty Minutes later_

After Jacob had gone home and freshened up; and I having a nice conversation with Billy about fishing techniques, we arrived at Sam's place for the meeting. As we walked in I noticed the whole pack seemed to have a whole air of 'stressed' with them.

When we walked into the living room Sam immediately looked up. I saw the tired rings around his brown eyes and the worried and angry glare. Jacob must have seen it to because his playful side from earlier was gone and the serious Beta was in place.

"What happened?" he asked stiffly and Sam shook his head. He looked almost pained

"An army" I felt my features scrunch up in confusion.

"A what?" I asked and Sam's gaze snapped towards me.

"A newborn army is coming after Swan" I froze and the air in the room became even denser; if that was even possible. A newborn army of what I assume are vampires, are coming to Forks to kill Bella Swan. Holy shit.

"Are you sure" asked Jacob; I looked at his face. He looked as though he might be sick, hell I would be to if I found out my ex-best friend was going to be attacked by an army of vampires.

"Yeah; the little fortune telling leech saw it. There coming here and they bloodsuckers want are help to protect the little bitch." Good old Paul… I bit my lip; I knew what was going to happen.

"Are we" asked Jacob and I could see the conflict in his eyes; I think Sam did too because a confused look crossed his features

"Yeah, if we don't help, the Cullen's might lose, and the newborns will come down to the res." I knew it. It was the _'right' _thing to do, and they were going to help.

"So you're going to war?" I asked, my voice hoarse and Sam nodded

"When" I looked at each individual face in the room; Kim, Annie, and Emily looked sick. Paul and Leah looked pissed, and Seth, Jared, Sam and Jacob looked worried.

"Two days" I felt my world crumble.

* * *

_Present Time_

This was her fault. She had to bring everyone else into her world of problems. You know; I almost felt bad for the vampires, In the end, if she survives this little attack she's going to become one of them and they'll be stuck with her forever.

I fucking hated her. I hated her with every fiber in my being; I would like nothing more for the army that was coming after her, to actually destroy her. I never really hated anyone, only my dad and myself; but from the firs moment I met Bella I hated her guts, she was nothing more than and stain on humanity that needed to be cleansed.

After the meeting; apparently one of the vampires had experience with newborn armies, and wanted to train the pack at night; Sam walked up to me.

"Vera, I know that there is no way in hell that Jacob would let you fight in this war, but I want you to come to the training tonight." I cocked an eyebrow

"Why" I asked and he let out a defeated sigh

"Because" He sounded frustrated, so I patted his back I comfort. He seemed to calm down, but not much.

"Because when we go to the battle I want you here to protect the imprints. You are the strongest here; I've felt your power first hand, and I know that you would keep these girls safe." his request shocked me, but it made sense.

"The training sessions aren't going to help me; I'll need to go to the _bibliotheca _and study spell of destruction. I mean those don't come natural for me, hiding spells do." I hadn't been to the bibliotheca in four years. Sam nodded

"How about you come tonight and go there tomorrow; I mean you need to know the best ways to kill a vampire, right?" I nodded and turned to Jacob who walked into the room.

"Come on Vera" he called. He looked so stiff, so worried. I felt so much pity for him and I hoped that I could help. We left the house and drove the whole way back to my house in silence. This was so different from the joking of last night and this morning. It just felt so heavy.

We pulled up to my house and I got out the car. He gave me one hard glance and pulled away. I felt that all too familiar burn of rejection start up in my stomach. I tried to shake it off

_'He's just stressed…'_ I thought; but I couldn't help the feeling it was something else as well.

I walked into the house and picked up the phone to call Ezra. I hesitated as I dialed the familiar number. I hadn't talked to him since Halloween; since he lost Ginny. It was too painful, and it was almost like we were avoiding each other so we could avoid the pain. I finally dial the seven numbers I knew by heart and listened to the rings… one, two, and three

_'Hello'_ He sounded like death had called him and not me.

"Hello Ezra" I whispered and I heard his sharp intake of breath

_'Veradisia'_ He sounded horrible. God I felt horrible, he had lost his only daughter and it was my entire fault.

"Ezra… I know after what happened between Genevieve and I, I would be the last person you would want to talk to and least of all would give help too… but I need you" I was sobbing now. I was confused scared, and desperate; it was just too much. I may have been able to keep a brave face for the pack, but I couldn't hide from Ezra; Not even on the phone.

_'What happened'_ His voice was hard, and I knew he had gone into protective uncle mode.

"Bella Swan happened. She has a whole newborn vampire army after her, and the pack has to fight with the vampire's to save her. Jacob has to fight to save her. Sam asked me to protect the imprints while they were fighting, and I need to go to the bibliotheca to find some destruction spells." I was speaking rather quickly and wouldn't have been surprised if he had missed some of that.

_'Alright, I'll take you next week_'_

"No, I don't have until next week; the battle's in two days" Another sharp intake of breath. I bit my lip as the silence on the other end ate at my insides.

'I'll see what I can do; goodbye Veradisia' and he hung up. I hung my head in shame. I call him for help; not to say _'I'm sorry that I let your daughter steal a soul from a mortal'_ or _'how are you holding up'_ but to ask for help. Maybe Bella wasn't the only selfish one.

* * *

_**Alright, her we go... So I'm not sure yet but I think I might add in another new character... If you have any ideas for a great OC tell me the details and maybe I'll put them in**_

_**Please keep Reviewing**_

_**Thanks **_

_**Jellomaniac**_


	32. Chapter Thirty

_**Okay, here we go... I have choosen**_ _**one OC that I'm going to put in my story, and I have room for one more... Thanks**_

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V

I was going to kill Sam. I heard what he asked Vera, knowing that she wouldn't refuse to protect the one she cares about. I couldn't even look at her on the way back to her house. All I felt was the fear of losing her… my Vera.

I pulled back up to Sam's house and barged into the house shaking.

"SAM!" I yelled and he walked out of the kitchen, his muscles tense and ready to fight.

"Jacob" he said calmly, I shook my head. How the hell was he going to try and act clam when he just asked my imprint to fight! He would have killed me if it had been Emily; witch or not.

_"Outside, now"_ I growled through clenched teeth and he nodded in understanding. The whole pack seemed to gather around us as we walked outside and phased. His large black wolf was and my just as large russet one, staring each other down. The rest of the pack phased in

_'What's going on?'_ Asked Embry who was patrolling when we phased. I let out a growl

_'Sam asked Vera to come to the training sessions, and if necessary fight a leech'_ I was barely able to stand my ground; I wanted to rip Sam's throat out. There were a series of growls and wines from the pack.

_'Sam, how could you ask that, Vera's an imprint too'_ Said Seth

_'Yeah she could get hurt, and if she did it would kill Jacob.'_ it was Jared this time. I wined at the thought… I wouldn't let her get hurt.

_'Look, I only asked her to come to the sessions; observe and protect the imprints. She stronger than the rest of them, she can take care of herself.'_ Sam reason made sense. I could admit that, but it didn't matter, he asked my imprint to risk her life. That wasn't his place

**_'I DON'T CARE, I WOULD HAVE NEVER ASKED THIS OF YOUR IMPRINT'_** I growled loudly and we started to circle each other as Sam growled as well.

_'Emily isn't like Vera; hell Annie and Kim aren't like Vera. She's strong and she can hold her own in a battle. Don't you remember Halloween?' _I winced at the memory. Yeah I remembered Halloween, we all did.

_'It's not your place'_ Sam scoffed

_'Actually, I am your Alpha and it is my right' _His chest swelled and I growled louder. I could feel the alpha wolf in me start to come to the surface. I let out a warning growl; and lunged

* * *

Vera's P.O.V

"No absolutely not; I will not allow it, and I can bet you anything that Jacob won't allow it either" considering that I just told my grandmother that I was potentially going to fight a vampire and going to learn a bunch of destruction spells, her yelling is minimal.

"God, I have half a mind to ground you" she hissed out. I sighed; this woman has never grounded me in her life. Her small fame was pacing in the living room. Her eyes were blazing with anger and her jaw clenched.

"Grandma, I have to do this" She shook her head

"The hell you do; Sam had no right to ask you that!" I sighed again

"Grandma, it's not like I'm actually going to the battle; I'm just going to make sure the imprints are safe." I was trying reason and logic

"But what if something bad happens" She looked desperate

"Then something bad happens" Maybe I should have worded that different. She paled and sat on the couch.

"Vera; I lost your mother, but was given you. Please… I can't make you not fight, but be careful" I wrapped my arms around her neck

"Always" That one word calmed my grandmother down and the tears that had started to stream down her face had stopped and she kissed my cheek.

"I love you my little wit_" The phone cut her off. She stood up and walked to the kitchen where the phone hangs on the wall.

"Hello" She was silent for a moment then she blanched, and turned to me

"Vera, get to Sam's right now; Jacob and Sam are fighting" I was out that door in under five seconds

As I drove down to Sam's I couldn't help but wonder why the hell they were fighting? Was it because of the army… was it stress? I pulled up and ran out to the backyard woods to see a Giant Russet wolf on top of a Giant Black wolf. I was guessing the russet one was Jacob and the Black one was Sam.

I ran up to Emily, who was on the back porch looking sick.

"What's going on?" I yelled. The sounds of growls and barks drowning out my voice

"I don't know, Jacob walked in and he was really angry, then he and Sam had a talk in wolf form and then they started fighting!" I shook my head; this was too much. I looked back to the fighting wolves, Sam had been able to flip Jacob off of him, but Jacob was still winning.

"Stop it" I screamed; they needed to stop, this was no time for fighting. I was walking to the wolves prepared to do a spell I learned a few years ago when two large arms wrapped around my torso and held me.

"Stop Vera; you don't want to get in between this" Said Paul, holding me tighter when I started to squirm.

"Put me down" I said calmly and he shook his head and carried me back to the porch.

"Paul; what happened?!" Cried Emily and Paul dropped me on the porch. He sighed and sat down.

"Well, apparently Sam asked Vera to learn how to fight the leeches as well so that she can protect you during the battle. Jacob found out and was pissed. He came here and he and Sam started to argue about it." I gasped; this was my fault.

"Then Jacob subconsciously challenged Sam for his place as alpha; and he's winning." Oh. My. God. I shook my head.

"What, how could he do that" I whispered and Paul gave me a shocked look

"You didn't know that Jacob was supposed to be the alpha, but Sam phased first. When Jacob phased Sam offered him the position, but he declined. That's why he's as big as Sam and he's Beta; if he were to actually become alpha he would get bigger." Holy shit

"What can we do?" He shrugged

"Wait them out, but I think Jake's going to win" I had to agree with him. From the way things were going, Sam was going to lose this battle, and Jacob was going to become the alpha.

I couldn't keep watching. Sam and Jacob were tearing each other apart and it was making me sick; Emily didn't look much better either, so I grabbed her arm and led her inside. We could still hear the growls and whimpers of the wolves fighting and I could see the pain it brought Emily.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered and she gave me a confused glance

"About what?" I sighed

"This is my fault; I should have been quieter when I agreed_" She held up her hand to silence me

"This was not your fault Vera; besides it was bound to happen one of these days." She sighed and slumped deeper into the couch rubbing her temples. We sat there in silence for about ten more minutes when Paul barged in through the door

"There done" those two words had us off the couch and through the back door. When I ran outside I saw a very bloody and naked Jacob and Sam. I ran to Jacob and hugged him, ignoring the blood that was getting on my sweater.

"Are you okay" I whispered and he just kissed my forehead. I tried to pull back from him, but he held me tight.

"Not yet" he murmured, so I just held him.

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V

I had won; and the price of me winning was for me to become the alpha of the pack. As when I finally pinned Sam down, making him submit, I felt the alpha in my wolf rise to power. My wolf almost seemed to grow as the power grew more intense.

_'You're the alpha now'_ said Sam; he didn't sound mad, just tired.

_'I know'_ I didn't really want this, but if doing so would keep my Vera out of danger I would be the alpha for the rest of eternity. We phased back and Vera was hugging me before I could even blink. She didn't even mind the blood from the large gash on my back, she just kept hugging me.

"Are you okay?" she whispered. No, yes; I don't know. With her in my arms I felt at peace, but how long would that last. I now had a whole lot more responsibilities that came with being the alpha. She tried to pull back, but I held her tight

"Not yet" I wasn't ready to let go; her lilac and Vanilla scent soothed me. I watched the rest of the pack go inside so they could give us some privacy.

"Your wounds Jacob" She whispered and I remember that I not only was covered in blood but was naked.

"Let me heal them" I cocked eyebrow, even though she couldn't see

"You don't need to, I'll heal in a hour or so" I felt her shake her head into my chest

"Please, I don't think I can see you like this for another hour" She place a small hand on my back, right on the gash and another hand on my chest where another gash was

_"Curabo Eum"_ She whispered and the stinging of the cuts seemed to fade away, and I felt a hell of a lot better.

"Thank you" I whispered into her hair and kissed her head. She pulled back now and I saw the blush creep onto her cheeks

"You're naked" My eyes widened and I looked down… I was indeed naked. I ran into the woods and grabbed the pair of shorts I threw when I was about to phase and put them on.

"Sorry" I called as I saw her standing there blushing madly. She looked me in the eyes

"What happened" She whispered and I sighed

"I became the alpha."

* * *

**_Alright... I know that there was the whole Pack split and stuff in breaking Dawn and that's when Jacob becomes Alpha, but again... I basically said screw the timeline... This scenario works with my story plan so... yeah..._**

**_Oh and thanks to Wise Owl Eyes for your great OC, they will be in there... and soon!_**

**_Please keep reviewing_**

**_Thanks_**

**_Jellomaniac_**


End file.
